The Original Golden Trio
by Angstycat
Summary: In a trio formed before the Golden Trio included Hogwart's prime troublemakers and a plain Jane girl by the name of Samantha James. It won't be plain for Sam anymore as her fifth year includes a budding romance, discoveries & unexpected career choice. CURRENTLY BEING REVISED.
1. First Meetings

**My very first attempt at writing let alone a fanfiction. I know I am not good as other writers out there but I hope to improve with time with your help. **

**I only own my plot development and OCs- The James family and Madeline Reins. **

**Everything else belongs to the amazing Queen J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: First meetings.<strong>

A storm was approaching , faint lighting could be seen flashing across the dark night skies. A woman in her late twenties was running for her life, a three year girl running hand in hand with her through the forest, hoping to seek refuge there away from the death eaters trying to hunt them. In such a rush moment, the little girl tripped on a branch shouting "Mummy! "

"Samantha! " The woman immediately turned back and picked up her daughter, brushing off the dirt on her daughter's dress.

"You alright, sweetie?" The little girl gave a nod and clung on tight to her mother.

"There she is! Get her!" Death eaters are catching up to the mother and daughter, trying to kill her on their lord's orders.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

"Avada Ke-"

"Petrifcus Totalus! "

The woman shot down the death eaters one by one , heading towards a big bush and hiding behind it. Putting up protective spells that could only stall for little time, she turned to her daughter who started to speak after the chasing frenzy died down moments ago.

"Mummy, where is Father, Natalie and Lexi? Are they alright? Why are there people trying to kill us? " Questions in the girl's mind were all pouring out. Even though she was only three, her heart was pounding in fear wondering if they can survive this chase to the death.

"Sam, your father is bringing them to a safe place, we will be meeting up with them soon. Those people are death eaters , working for an evil wizard, they are chasing us because we choose to not serve the evil wizard in the name of good."

The woman answered, her dark brown eyes filled with fear and panic for her daughter. What if they cannot survive? No! Even if she cannot survive, her daughter must, she cannot die so young. Taking off her necklace with a red gem orb, she placed it around her daughter's neck, knowing the orb can keep her daughter safe.

"This ring has been in my family for many years, it will protect you since you carry the blood of the family. Be safe, Sam, be a good girl." The woman spoke as she stroked her daughter's head. "And whatever you do, promise to keep it safe and grow up to a good person. Pinky swear? " The little girl hooked her pinky around her mother's and gave it a nod.

"Now, no matter what happens, stay absolutely quiet. Mummy is going to deal with those jerks. " The woman held on tightly to her wand, preparing to face those death eaters even though she might lose her life."

"Where are they? I remember seeing them heading towards here. " A death eater exclaimed.

"Don't fret. I know how to lure the woman out." Antonin Dolohov, a loyal death eater of the dark lord answered.

"Come out here woman! You can run but you can never hide, Anna James! You can never escape the dark lord. Don't you want to know how are your two dear friends, Fabian and Gideon Prewett doing right now? " Antonin shouted out into the forest.

Hearing the names of her two best friends made her come out from hiding without a thought. "What did you to them?!" She shouted, sending a glare to Antonin and his lackeys. "We just finished them off awhile ago, they put up quite a great fight but apparently not great enough. THEY ARE DEAD! GONE! Hahahaha! What are you going to do without those two bodyguards of yours?" He gave a cackling evil laugh and smirked.

"You are going down! Reducto!" Anna started throwing spells at death eaters, overwhelmed with grief of the loss of her best friends. A sudden feeling of anger and determination overcame her, she wanted revenge for her friends. Channeling all her energy despite her exhaustedness after the long hours of being chased, she held up her wand. A big gale of wind blew and she shouted out a spell.

"Sectumsempra!"

She aimed the spell at Antonin, creating a big gash to appear on his left arm. Blood oozed out of the cut, Antonin grabbed onto his arm and looked arm with rage at Sora. He shot a stunning spell at the tired and breathless Anna who dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

The rain was pouring on heavily and thunder was booming loudly. "You will regret doing to this me woman! I am going to give you a little taste of what your dear friends experienced. Crucio!" He mercilessly tortured the woman, whom tried not to scream outy loud and withstood the pain to not make him fell high and mighty.

"I am going to send you to your friends now! Nobody can save you, not even your husband!" The woman felt helpless, turning her head to the side where her daughter was hiding, she locked eyes with their daughter through a small hole in the bush. Her daughter saw everything that was happening, she muttered a 'love you' to her daughter . The little girl heard a 'Avada Kedavra' and saw a flash of green light in her sight. Her mother's scream filled her head.

The thunder was never louder at that moment and bright lightning flashed. The girl cupped her ears and cried silently, closing her eyes tight and wished for everything to go away. "Don't think I do not know you are hiding in the bush, little girl. You have seen what happened to your mother and now it is going to happen to you!" Antonin snarled and pointed his wand to mutter the spell at the shivering girl in the torrential rain. However before he could say the spell, he was surrounded and outnumbered by members of the order.

The little girl opened her eyes and saw her Uncle Remus reaching out for her. She immediately ran to his arms and felt her eyes closing. Her heart was pounding, witnessing the death of her mother took a great toll on her. She cried more tears just thinking about it, subconsciously clutching onto her mother's necklace.

* * *

><p>Samantha's eyes shot open, the dream still felt so real after 8 years. Her face was stained with tears; she brought up her fingers to wipe them away. Her mind was still on the dream, "Mum, Dad." She turned to her bedside table and picked up the photo frame.<p>

The photo showed a fairly young Asian woman with long flowing chestnut hair that looked like her. The woman smiling widely was tugging onto the arm of a handsome young raven hair man who seemed stoic, trying to make him smile for the camera. The man gave a faint smirk instead and the looked away from the camera.

A smile formed on her face, her father was not the friendliest person in the world but he died as noble hero in the first wizarding war 8 years ago. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone shouted from the first floor.

* * *

><p>Samantha's POV<p>

"Samantha Heather James! You have only two hours to get ready before the Hogwarts Express leaves you behind!" That is Alexis, my younger sister by 2 years, spunky, straight-forward and sarcastic. She is the outgoing, outspoken and daring one out of the three James sisters.

After freshening up and getting casually dressed, I walked downstairs to the dining room. I cannot help but smile at the sight. Lexi is trying to make toast but two burnt toast popped up from the toaster and she gave a glare to the toaster while Natalie being the responsible, motherly and eldest sister that she is setting up the table.

My Grandma Sue was cooking up breakfast while Grandpa Lee was reading the daily prophet like always. Grandma Sue and Grandpa Lee are my mother's parents, my father was an orphan raised by a guardian. Nat, Lexi and I have been sent to be raised under our grandparent's care since our parent's death.

"Morning! Oooh, waffles for breakfast! Lexi, can you pass me the orange juice?" I greeted.

"Ah! Here comes our new witch soon going off for her first year of Hogwarts! Feeling excited?" Grandpa Lee asked with a grin. I gave a nod and sat down beside Natalie at the table.

"It is going to be fun at Hogwarts for you, my dear." Grandma Sue said. "I remember the day I was first going to Hogwarts, I was so excited I practically could not sleep all night and almost missed the train the next day." She chuckled while saying.

"It is so unfair, you and Natalie are learning spells and have fun while I am stuck here for two years before I can join you girls." Lexi gave a pout.

"Lucky for Hogwarts, it can have two years of peace before you come and be up to mischief and create trouble." Natalie commented.

All of us laughed and agreed while Lexi gave a glare before breaking out into a grin and laughed too. After breakfast, I went up to the big bedroom that we three sisters share together to get ready and brought my trunk down.

Grandpa got the car ready, and helped me and Natalie with our trunks. He is a very happy go lucky man while Grandma Sue is more organized and cool.

I slide into the seat of the car while Grandpa start up the car's engine and our entire family is heading for King Cross Station. While the car is filled with chatter , I looked out of the window of the car. My heart is pumping with excitement at the thought of finally going to Hogwarts! I wonder if I could meet someone special just like how mum and dad first met each other at Hogwarts too.

I am nervous for what is to come and am scared of all a sudden, what if I cannot make friends? I am not as lively and fun like Lexi or cool and level headed like Natalie. I am pretty much average and normal I think; the boring one out of the James sisters in short.

My thoughts stopped as soon as the car almost made its stop. "We are here!" Grandpa Lee exclaimed. Natalie and I got our trunks on trolleys and made our way to platform 9 ¾ , the platform where the Hogwarts Express would be at. Now is there really such a platform?

* * *

><p>With sweaty and clammy palms on the handles of my trolley, I followed Natalie who confidently led the way. Natalie is a fifth year Gryffindor now although we often joked that she should be a Ravenclaw. She is the top of her year but she is not a nerd, I assure you. She is also made prefect this year, we are all proud of her knowing that she always do well. t is going to be stressful for her this year, I guess I cannot rely on her too much this year.<p>

We were approaching this wall between platform 9 and 10 that will lead us to platform 9 ¾ as told by my older sister. Suddenly, big group of people with exceptionally bright red hair came into my line of vision. Two tall boys that seem like the eldest were busy talking while another one with curly hair and glasses was sticking his nose into a book. What interests me is a pair of twins, talking with many hand gestures and wide smiles on their faces. They seem pretty excited.

A slightly plump woman with shoulder length ginger hair is holding hands of a young boy and a much younger girl accompanied by stocky and slightly balding man. Wow, to think I thought my family is big.

"Hey Bill, Charlie!" Natalie called out.

The two tall gingers turned their heads to her direction and welcomed her in a big hug.

"Hi Percy!" Natalie greeted the curly haired boy and I swore he blushed. It is so obvious he likes her but I know Natalie has a crush on guy named Charlie.

"Arthur! Molly! So nice to meet you! " Grandpa greeted from behind me.

"This must be Fred and George, your sons who are entering Hogwarts for their first year too." He pointed to the twins.

"Yes! So nice to meet you again, Lee and Sue!" The man, Arthur replied. He turned his gaze to me and had a shocked expression took over his face. His wife had the same expression as well. I looked at them with a curious gaze, why are they looking at me with that expression?

"Oh my! You look so much like Anna! It is like seeing her in person again when she was younger. You are Samantha, right my dear? " Molly asked. I gave her a polite nod, wow I look just like mum? "Your mother was an amazing woman." She added with a tender smile.

"You are a first year too right?" I nodded again. "My son Fred and George will be in the same year as you, I hope you can look out for each other at Hogwarts. Those two can be a bit of an handful. You can call me Mrs Weasley by the way." Mrs Weasley smiled warmly. "Fred, George, get over here and meet someone!" She waved over to the pair of twins.

"Hi! Samantha right? Mum told us." One of the twins asked me. I nodded.

"Hi! My name is George! The better looking twin!" Another twin popped out from behind the first twin and introduced himself.

"And I am Fred! Sorry Georgie, but I am the better looking twin! " I smiled at them, I noticed that George is a bit taller, so I better keep that in mind if I were to be able to distinguish them.

"Hi." I said meekly. I am just not open with new people. I hope I don't come off as rude. I admit I am shy and quiet but it is how I am first like to new people, can't blame me right?

"Okay time to leave for the train everyone!" Mrs Weasley announced. I turned to hug Grandma and Grandpa and placed kisses on their cheeks while hugging and teasing Lexi to wait patiently for another two more years.

"I will try." Lexi said with a sigh. "Sucks that we cannot go until another two years later huh?" She elbowed and asked the young ginger boy beside her who is probably the same age as her. The boy was surprised by her outspokenness and friendliness but gave a nod and 'yeah'.

I turned my trolley towards the wall and saw the older Weasley kids running through the wall to get to the station. I gulped, have I mentioned I was a little bit gutless as well? Natalie already ran through the wall and I was next. I smiled and said a final goodbye to Lexi and my grandparents and the Weasleys . I turned back in front with a horrified face. Crap! I cannot do this!

Suddenly, I found myself in between Fred and George who started running towards the barrier, pushing me along as well. What do they think they are doing? The wall was just right in front and I closed my eyes and ran along with the twins. I thought I might face the impact of the wall but I didn't.

Whew! I made it alive! I opened my eyes, looking for the twins.

"What did you do that for? Oh my gosh, I thought I was about to get a heart attack! What if I was not ready and hit the wall instead?" I questioned them.

"Sorry, we took you off guard, didn't we?" The one I thought was George said.

"No need to apologise George, if she stood there any longer, we might have missed the train! You didn't get hurt anyway, you are a witch! It's not like the wall won't let you through! We helped you for crying out loud!" Fred commented sarcastically.

"Why you are so…" I retorted to only get cut off by George.

"Come on, if you two don't stop fighting, we will really miss the train. Fred, be nice." George stated.

"Fine! Sorry George, I was being a little rude." He gave an 'It is okay' look and I smiled. "And Fred, I am so NOT sorry, you jerk. What kind of guy are you being mean to a girl? " I spat to that meanie.

"Bye George!" I smiled and when I turned to Fred, my smiley face turned sour. I hopped onto the train and walked along the aisles, dragging my trunk, hoping to find a compartment. Where is Natalie, shouldn't she guide her sister on the first day of school? So much for her being the responsible sister.

Turning my head left and right, I was hoping to find someone friendly looking enough to seat with and hopefully to be friends with. It seems like I have no luck there, after fifteen minutes of passing compartment by compartment! I stopped by a compartment where there was laughter erupting from it. Curious, I peeked through the window pane.

It was Fred and George sitting with a short boy with dreadlocks. I was hesitant to ask if I could join them but I really do not want to face Fred. After passing a few more compartments, I saw a girl with bright blonde hair, fair with beautiful blue green eyes sketching on a book. Should I ask for a seat? Oh what the heck, I thought. My legs are aching and she seems nice.

Cautiously sliding the door, I stuck my head out and clear my throat. "Umm hi? I- I was wondering if I can join y- whoa!" The train just started moving and I was jerked into the compartment, falling to the ground along with my trunk. She gasped in surprise but soon held out her hand.

"Are you alright? And sure you can join me." I grabbed her hand and jumped back on my feet,

"Thanks! Samantha James. Pleasure to meet you!" I introduced myself.

"Madeline Reins. Glad to make the acquaintance." I know this might sound too straightforward, but are your parents Dylan and Anna James?" I nodded, curious to know how she knew my parents.

"I have heard of your parents, great aurors especially your father. My father told me he was one of the greatest aurors of his time, defeating ten strong death eaters at once!" She said in awe.

"You like drawing? You seem pretty good at it." I commented as I caught a glimpse of her sketch.

"Yeah, I love art all my entire life. I hope I can have a future with it. I was actually afraid I won't make any friends; you see I am an only child. So it has always been just me alone for the past eleven years."

"I grew up as the middle child with two sisters. Even so, making new friends is entire scary thing by itself. Don't worry, I will be your friend." I gave her thumbs up.

We chuckled, chatted, shared many stories and got to know one another more. I have a feeling Madeline and I could be great friends, we instantly clicked and I opened up to her easily. This seems like a great start for my first year at Hogwarts!

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE SUPPORT TO THIS STORY! :)<strong>


	2. A New Start

**Chapter 2: A New Start**

Fred's POV

Awesome, George and I cannot wait to go to Hogwarts! Think of the pranks we can play, learning magic and the feasts! I heard from Charlie Hogwarts feasts are worth looking forward to. While talking animatedly to George, my attention diverted to a girl shouting for Bill and Charlie.

Ah, Natalie, Percy has been talking non-stop about her for the past summer. Annoying actually, we know Percy is just having a little schoolboy crush on her, she is older than him.

Charlie finds her cute too, though he thinks more of her like a sister.

My eyes then land upon a girl. Half Asian, long straight brown hair, thin and lanky. Nothing really special until I saw her smile, it is really cute the way her nose wrinkles as she smiled. I smiled, until I heard mum called George and I over.

"The girl is Samantha James, Natalie's younger sister, she will be in the same year as you two. Look out for her." Mum explained.

"We know mum." George and I answered at the same time. Samantha James, daughter of Dylan and Anna James, great aurors who died valiantly in the last wizarding war. Must be tough for her, she seems fragile though.

"Hi! You are Samantha right? Mum told us." I asked and she nodded shyly.

"Hi! My name is George, the better looking twin!" George appeared from behind me.

"And I am Fred! Sorry Georgie, but I am the better looking twin!" I argued back.

"Hi." Samantha greeted meekly. Wow, she must be a really shy person.

"Okay time to leave for the train everyone!" This is it, we are going to Hogwarts.

Bill, Charlie, Natalie and Percy went through the wall but not before getting a bone crushing hug from mum. George and I were about to escape from it before mum, with her surprisingly quick reflexes pulled George and I into a big hug.

"Behave you two. Take care, write letters. Fred, George." She turned to George then me.

""Mum I am George and he is Fred, honestly woman you call yourself our mother." George whined.

"Sorry, silly me. Off you go!" She shooed us.

George and I saw Samantha standing two metres away from the wall. Poor girl, she must be nervous, this is cue where we come in to help.

"You thinking what I am thinking Forge?" George asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, I am thinking what you are thinking Gred." I replied with the same mischievous grin.

We sandwiched Samantha and made a run for the wall, pulling her along with us, in a span of seconds, we made it onto the platform.

Expecting a word of thanks from Samantha, we were given the opposite treatment.

"What did you do that for? Oh my gosh, I thought I was about to get a heart attack! What if I was not ready and hit the wall instead?" She questioned.

"Sorry, we took you off guard, didn't we?" George said politely. So much for thinking she is sweet and fragile, that ungrateful girl!

"No need to apologise George, if she stood there any longer, we might have missed the train! You didn't get hurt anyway, you are a witch! Its not like the wall won't let you through! We helped you for your information!" I commented back sarcastically.

"Why you are so…" She was about to retort to only get cut off by George.

"Come on, if you two don't stop fighting, we will really miss the train. Fred, be nice." George stated.

" Fine. Sorry George, I was being a little rude." She apologized sincerely.. "And Fred, I am so NOT sorry, you wimp. What kind of guy are you being mean to a girl? " She spat back to me.

"Bye George!" Samantha smiled and when she turned to me, her smiling face turned sour. That girl! She is just so…..infuriating!

"Come on Freddie, let's get on before we miss the train and have to be stuck at home for the year." George said, patting a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>The train finally pulled over. Hogwarts students from first years to seventh years all alighted , waiting for a brand new school year to begin.<p>

"Come on, first years follow me to the boats!" Hagrid boomed over the huge crowd of students. The gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts was busily trying to guide nervous and excited first years to the boats where they will reach the magnificent Hogwarts castle.

Samantha and Maddie (Her nickname Sam came up with on the train) are chatting excitedly about what is to come, and Samantha waved at the Weasley twins mostly to George though as their boats passed by each other.

After the boat ride, the first years entered the castle led by Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. The school rules and regulations are explained and she announced the sorting ceremony will begin momentarily. The sorting ceremony got the first years talking, some nervous about the scary tales of how they are going to be sorted, some nasty first years boasting about them going to be in Slytherin, 'The noble house of pure-bloods' while Samantha just hoped she will be in the same house as Maddie.

The double doors to the Great Hall was opened and she gingerly walked side by side with Maddie, along with the big group of first years. Turns out it is just the use of a sorting hat to sort students into their houses. Relief came to Sam's mind, she almost believe the tale of having to fight a troll to get sorted. The sorting hat sung it song and the sorting ceremony begun.

"Angelina Johnson" Professor McGonagall called out. A dark skinned girl with long black hair emerge from the group and went to sit on the stool.

"Not a bad mind. Vivacious spirit. Better be, GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat exclaimed. Students at a table in the middle of the hall rose up and cheered. Samantha could see Natalie, and the older Weasley kids clapping and welcoming the first year.

More names were called out; first years were sent to the houses of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. The numbers of first years left were decreasing and Sam knows it is going to be her turn soon.

"Madeline Reins" Sam gave a warm smile to Maddie before Maddie went up the steps and sat on the stool.

"Intelligent and a knack for creativity! A little rebel I can sense in you. I can see a future with you in RAVENCLAW!" Maddie smiled widely and quickly went to her table.

"Samantha James" This is it. Samantha wiped her sweaty palms on her robes and took step by step when she suddenly tripped on something and her face plummeted onto the small steps. Laughter erupted from the entire hall. _Great what a way to start my first moment in Hogwarts, Embarrassing._ "Sorry!" She winced and turned to see Fred apologise as he picked one of his joke item which he dropped on the floor. Sam however thought he was being a jerk , purposely embarrassing her.

She gave a scoff and recovered as she walked to the stool and felt the sorting hat being placed on her head. She suddenly jerked a little when the hat started moving and speaking. "Oh daughter of Dylan and Anna James? Very kind heart, loyal hardworking, you will make a good Hufflepuff. Yet such strong will like your mother... This seems very difficult."

The sorting hat pondered. _Hurry up already, everyone is staring. Sam thought._

"But you are so much more like you mother, like two peas in a pod. Better be GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat called out.

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly, she was smiling happily seeing her sister and the older Weasleys welcoming her in hugs. She felt disappointed being in different houses with Maddie, but that went away when Maddie gave her a small wave from the Ravenclaw table.

George and Fred were both sorted to Gryffindor. It doesn't seem like a surprise when Sam saw that their brothers are also in the same house. _I have to face that jerk face aka Fred often. Well isn't that great…_

* * *

><p>Samantha's POV<p>

"Awesome, the three of us are roommates! " Alicia squealed as Angelina opened the door and Alicia immediately called dips on the bed in the middle. I placed my belongings on the bed nearest to the window. I looked down at the view from the tower that our dormitory is in.

We began unpacking, and decided to introduce ourselves and get to know each other that night. Everything at Hogwarts seems to be going fine, I smiled to myself. Thinking of all the friends I made, a happy feeling came to me till I thought of Fred.

My face wrinkled into a frown, sigh, he tripped me in front of the whole school! Well even if he did apologise, he shouldn't have done that1

Whatever! I shall stop thinking about him for now, he is not worth it. I pulled up my covers and fell into a deep slumber, trying to free my mind of any thoughts to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Sam! Wake up otherwise we are going to be late for classes and breakfast!" I open my eyes slightly only to have the sunlight piercing into them and immediately shut my eyes.<p>

"She is the deepest sleeper I ever known." I heard Alicia added.

"Samantha Heather James, if you do not wake up now, all the bacon at breakfast will be eaten by Fred Weasley!" I shot up wide awake.

"He is not getting my bacon! He took my bacon for the past week and he is not taking them this week!" I exclaimed while frantically getting my clothes ready and heading to the bathroom.

I came out of the toilet, thanking Merlin I packed my bag the night before. Slinging it over my shoulder, I rushed down stairs to only trip at the last few steps and fall on a ginger head.

"Ouch!" "Watch where you are going!" My eyes open to meet the warm hazel eyes of none other than- Fred! Ew!

"Sorry." I muttered, getting back up with the help of Angelina.

"Maybe you should try glasses.." He replied while standing back up.

"Hey I apologized, you…."

"Come on, Sam, breakfast is waiting for you!" Alicia said, dragging me by the wrist. That girl despite her girlish appearance sure has a lot of strength. It doesn't help that she also does not pay attention to the person she is dragging.

I was bumped into several people and had to make apologies as we made our way to the Great Hall.

"Classes start in forty five minutes, which should be ample time." Alicia said while taking a seat.

"Wait? What?! That is a lot of time, why did you wake me up so early?" I asked, place my hands on my hips, raising my eyebrows.

"Because if we didn't wake you up early enough, you might only rise up by lunch. Plus, your bacon will be gone by then with Fred here hogging them." George spoke from behind me and took a seat beside me.

"I don't hog the bacon!" Fred retorted.

"Oh yes you do!" Fred and I glared at each with hatred. We have been getting on each other's bad sides since school started, heck I think it started on platform 9 ¾ .

"Calm down you two, I am sure everyone wants to have a peaceful breakfast today." Charlie spoke from one end of the table, seating with Natalie and couple of students in their year.

"Yeah, we sure do. Hey look , enough bacon for the two of you. Come on let's eat." Lee said and everyone dig in to our hearty breakfast meal.

"Today we are going to brew a simple sleeping draught potion. It is of the basics and I expect each and everyone of you to be able to make a decent vile of it. You have the entire period to make one bottle of it and place it on my desk before lessons end."

Professor Snape sneered, giving the entire class of Gryffindors and Hufflepuff a scary glare.

"Get moving." And the entire class scrambled to get their potion ingredients.

* * *

><p>Samantha's POV<p>

"Fred come on and get the ingredients, stop goofing off." I ordered my lazy potion partner, we are not partners by choice just to let you know. Snape paired us, stating my decent potion skills can help Fred who is 'dreadful'.

"When can potion lessons end? It is boring with that greasy haired professor teaching." Fred said with a loud yawn.

"Let's just get it over and done with, get started you lazy ass." I reasoned, starting to start a fire with a spell but had no luck at it.

"Here, let me help." Fred offered.

"Thanks, that's nice of you unexpectedly."

"Well, Of course I am a nice person, just that you cannot see it for some reason."

"And the niceness is gone, and cockiness is back." Both of us laughed, who knew there was this nice moment between Fred and I.

Halfway into the potion lessons, Fred decided it will be fun to go off course and mess up his potion which he did just fine on purpose.

He now mixed up a foul smelling pink dyeing potion which he is planning to 'accidentally' dump on Snape to turn him hot pink.

As Snape was coming by our table, Fred scooped a ladleful of the potion when I gave him a 'don't do it' look with my eyes. He gave me mischievous grin and went ahead anyway.

The instant moment the potion spilled on Snape, his entire robe turned pink and sparkly. The entire class burst into laughter and but immediately silenced when Snape gave a deadly glare.

"Mr Weasley, what do you think you were doing with this mess instead of the sleeping draught I assigned you to make? 30 points from Gryffindor! I am afraid I have to write your mother for your irresponsible behavior and give you detention." Snape bellowed.

Mrs Weasley will be furious, and I don't want my so call new found friend Fred to get in trouble with Snape. Snape hates Gryffindors, who know what kind of detention he will assign Fred.

"Professor Snape , it is not Fred's fault." I defended Fred. What the hell am I doing?

"I dislike Fred and wanted to get him in trouble by messing with his potion and added unnecessary stuff in it. I know it was childish of me and I hope you do not make Fred in trouble." I said in most sincere voice and looked at the ground, knowing that I would not want to make any eye contact.

Snape looked at me with a raised eyebrow and looked at Fred. Did I lied badly?

"Well, I expected more of you, Miss James. I didn't expect to display such unruly behavior. 40 points from Gryffindor! Detention tonight, both you and Mr Weasley report to my office at 7pm. I won't write to your mother, don't expect any kindness from me anymore, Mr Weasley."

Professor Snape snarled with a swish of his newly dyed hot pink and sparkly robes.

"You know you did not need to do that. I was already prepared to get into trouble." Fred told me with sorry looking eyes.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Mrs Weasley. I promised her to help look out for you and George and I wouldn't want her to worry too much." I replied, crossing my arms.

The bell rung, signaling the end of our last lesson of the day. I handed up my vile of potion and walked out of the classroom with Ange and Alicia.

An arm was slung across my shoulder as I exit the dungeon classroom, I looked up and saw Fred grinning.

"Let me escort you to the Great Hall for our early dinner. Wouldn't want to get into more trouble with that greasy toad, do we?" He asked with that goofy smile of his. "Thanks, I owe you one! Sorry about all the bad things I say, didn't really mean to." He said looking down as we walked to the Great hall.

"I wished we can just meet each other all over again, have a proper start of friendship, let's forget about past arguments." I smiled warmly at him.

"Well then, hi! I am Fred Weasley, the better looking one of the Weasley twins. Please to make your acquaintance." He held out his hand.

"Samantha James, glad to be of acquaintance too, Fred Weasley." I shook his hand and we both laughed.

"Hey, don't leave poor George out. Hi, George Weasley, the most dashing of the Weasley clan." George pounced on our backs and joined in. The three of us laughed and I was certain a crazy friendship of a trio has started from then on.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW :)<strong>


	3. Sister Talk

**Chapter 3: Sister talk**

Samantha's POV

"Samantha Heather James! You have only two hours to get ready before the Hogwarts Express and I leave you behind!" Oh Merlin, this is déjà vu. I swear the last time I heard this was 4 years ago.

I felt something licking on my cheeks and messing my hair.

"Tiger, go play somewhere else please?" Tiger is my birthday gift from my grandparents when I was thirteen; he is a two year old orange tabby with the most adorable big blue eyes and vivacious personality befitting of his name.

"Come on sleeping beauty, do I seriously have to drag you out of bed literally?" Lexi exclaimed while removing my blanket and dragging me by the arm, making me fall onto the floor.

"I'm up, I'm up. Geez, for someone that does not like school, you are pretty excited. " I commented, rubbing my eyes and yawning at the same time.

"I like school of course, just not really the studying, come on Grandma has breakfast ready. Your bacon awaits. " She said with a grin.

I looked to my bedside table; a big photo frame consisting of three photos put together next to the two photo frames of mum and dad and my sisters and I. One photo was of the whole gang, Lee, Ange, Alicia, Oliver Wood (my Spartan captain), Fred, George and I last year after a quidditch practice.

Another photo was of me and Maddie hugging and laughing. Yep, Maddie and I are still great friends despite being in different houses. We often met up for homework, Hogsmeade visits and are seating partners during some of our classes.

The last photo made me smiled widely; it was a photo of Fred, George and I during first year. I purposely hooked my arms around George's arms while Fred pretended to look upset and stomped his feet. Both George and I laughed while I hooked my other arm around Fred's and all three of us smiled at the camera.

"Sam, you better get your butt downstairs fast!" That is my cue to get ready pronto.

* * *

><p>"Bye grandma, bye grandpa!" Lexi and I gave our grandparents one last wave before getting on to platform 9 ¾ .<p>

"Just want to wish you an advance good luck for OWLs this year." Lexi said sheepishly as the train conductor is trying to make us board the train now.

"You are purposely trying to rub it in, aren't you? Please don't remind me of it." I said while carrying my trunk up with Tiger in my arms.

OWLs. Who started that? Hogwarts professors are already blabbering on the importance of the exam since last year, giving me early stress. I am trying not to think about it but I remembered during Natalie's OWL year, late night studies, loss of hair, deep eye bags and cranky mood all day long. Maybe it is just her, she was really studious and eventually managed to be top student of her year again. No doubt of course.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione!" I turned my head to see Lexi running towards her group of friends in front of us in the train. Yep, she is buddies with the Golden Trio, adding her will it become a Golden Quartet.

"See you all later!" I gave a smile and wave. Ok now, where are those twins, we promised to meet at the platform actually in our last letter to each other.

"Guess who?" A bad imitation of a woman's voice entered my ears. Only one person does that.

"Fred?" I turned to see him grinning goofily at me. He is about to hug me when Tiger started to hiss.

"Be nice Tiger, it is just Fred." I stroke its fur, Tiger tends to be very protective of me especially around boys, but he is quite the cat with girls.

"Oh come on, not even a hug?" Fred whined. I shrugged.

"Come on, the others have been waiting for you." Fred led the way as he helped me with my trunk. Fred and I have been on nicer terms to each other since that day during first year where we both got detention from Professor Snape, though we still have our moments where we fight childishly.

"Sam!"

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

I was bombarded with greetings from everyone when I entered the big compartment. I placed Tiger to sleep on my trunk which is placed in the overhead compartment.

"Hi!" I greeted back, hugging the girls and Lee. My hair got ruffled by George as he greeted me who made me glare at him for messing it up, but ended up hugging him anyway.

"Don't forget my welcome hug and kiss as well!" Fred said, closing the door behind him and opening his arms wide.

"I will give you the hug not the kiss." Hugging him, we both took a seat opposite Ange and Lee.

Everyone started talking about their summer vacation. Lee went to America, Ange went to Italy, Fred and George went to Egypt with their entire family when Mr Weasley won a grand prize for a holiday in Egypt. Alicia went to France for the shopping spree she always wanted.

"What about you Sam? How did your vacation came along?" Alicia asked.

"We went to Romania to visit Natalie. Got to see how she is living the life there."

Natalie graduated as top student and many expected her to work in the ministry but her real passion lies with magical creatures. She got offered to go to Romania to research and study about dragons, and immediately said yes, though we think the reason she said yes was because of a certain ginger that is working there as well.

"Back to recent news, have you heard Sirius Black is on the loose?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, I heard he is really dangerous, a cruel murderer, killed muggles and betrayed his friends…" Lee trying to speak in a scary tone.

"Stop trying to scare us Lee, we are well protected if we are in Hogwarts right?" Angeina tried to assure us.

"Yeah, anyone wants snacks? Where is the trolley lady? She should be selling snacks now." Alicia tried to changed the subject.

"Let's go find her. I am starving. "

"Me too."

"Me three." Lee, Ange and Alicia stood up and walked out of the compartment.

"Guess it is just us three." George commented.

"So erm Sam, you look different." Fred said out of the blue. I raised my eyebrows at his statement.

"If you mean my hair, well I grew out my bangs. It will be easier out of the way for Quidditch. And I think I got a little bit of tan while visiting Romania." I commented.

"Well, you look more like a girl now." Is that suppose to be a compliment?!

"So I don't look like a girl before?" I asked dubiously. What was he trying to hint at?

"No I was just observing you-" Fred waved his hands frantically in front of him.

"Fred, you pervert!" I punched him in the shoulder and I saw George face palmed himself, shaking his head.

"Ouch! I didn't know you had a violent streak in you like Lexi." Fred rubbed the spot where I punched him.

"Gee, thanks." All of a sudden the train stopped, and everything starts to feel cold. I tried to rub myself warm and sudden feeling of fear just came to me.

"What's happening ?" I asked, shivering from the cold. George tried to look at what is outside the window but found it hard as it seemed foggy outside and took his seat.

The feeling of fear in me increased as a dark hooded figure stopped outside our compartment door. Fred and George for once were still and quiet, hanging their heads down while somehow I was still making eye contact with the figure.

My heart pounded faster as the figure suddenly opened the door and looked as if it was staring at me. I felt a strange feeling as if happiness was sucked out of me and I heard a woman screamed. I cupped my ears and shut my eyes tight, seeing a flash of light before blacking out.

* * *

><p>"When is she going to wake up?" "I can't believe that happened to her." All I heard was murmurs as I tried to open eyes. First thing I saw as Fred's face, and he immediately pulled me into a tight hug as I gained conscious.<p>

"Fred, you are choking her!" George said, seeing my pale face as Fred slowly released me, brushing some of my hair away.

"Sam, we were worried. You lost conscious when that dementor was feeding on your memories." Angeina explained.

"Thank Merlin this person saved you." Alicia added. I turned my head to see a scruffy looking man who gave me a warm smile.

"Eat some chocolate, you will feel better." He said, and Ange placed a chocolate frog in my hand.

"Thank you!" I thanked him gratefully and he looked at me with caring eyes before leaving to check on other students.

"You sure you alright?" Fred tried to double check and I nodded, taking a bite of chocolate, feeling a surge of warmth through my body. That woman who screamed sounded like mum…how come I heard it when the dementor attacked me? I felt tired and rested my head on George's shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, we need to change into robes." I woke up, seeing the girls with uniforms in hand. I removed my head from Fred's shoulder? Wait a minute, I thought I slept on George's? My thoughts were interrupted when Alicia hurried me to get changed.<p>

Alighting the train, the whole lot of us went to the carriages. Looking at the frail looking creatures that apparently no one seems to be able to see, I gave a small smile to the one pulling the carriage we are taking.

Lee, Alicia and Ange went ahead first. Fred was lending a hand for me to get on the carriage when I heard Maddie calling.

"Can I join you guys, the other carriages are full." She asked hopefully.

"Duh, of course. Fred and George won't mind, right?"

"Yeah we won't." George replied, offering to help Maddie get on the carriage. She tugged a piece of hair behind her ear and gave him a grateful smile, saying thanks while I saw George's cheeks were blushing. Heehee, I mentally noted to tease George later.

We arrived at Hogwarts and separated from Maddie who gave a small wave which was mostly directed to me. George gave a wave back which surprised Maddie but she waved back to him, I elbowed him out of his daze and wriggled my eyebrows, giving him a cheeky grin.

We joined the group at the table followed by Lexi and Ron who said Harry and Hermione were called to meet Professor McGonagall.

"Are you alright? You didn't get affected by the dementors, did you?" I asked Lexi worriedly.

"I'm fine, they didn't really scare me that much." That got her looks from the people at the table.

"Ok, maybe just a little. What about you?" She directed the attention to me.

"I am fine, glad that you are ok." I didn't want to worry Lexi.

"No you are not! You just got attacked by a bloody dementor!" Fred exclaimed with his eyes widened. I laid my head on the fist getting ready for Lexi in 3, 2, 1….

"What the hell, Sam? Why did you say you are fine? How can you be fine after such an encounter? " She questioned continuously.

"I just don't want you to worry. Merlin, you nag more than Natalie does."

"Well, I am worried now. What exactly happened?" Lexi asked with concern.

"Tell you later." I replied, turning to the front where the sorting ceremony began and after that Professor Dumbledore stood up to begin his welcoming speech.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" He boomed.

"Now I like to say a few words before we get befuddled by our excellent feast. First I would like to welcome Professor R.J Lupin who is now filling the post of Defence against the Dark arts teacher. Good luck, Professor." The guy who saved me on the train stood up and bowed.

The students clapped normally, while I especially clapped louder for him and so it seems to be so for Harry. Lexi whispered to me that Harry got attacked by a dementor and the same professor saved him as well.

"Secondly, I am sorry to tell you that our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than our very own Rubeus Hagrid"

Everyone cheered enthusiastically, especially the Gryffindors. Fred and George hollered, while Lexi daringly stood up and said 'Go Hagrid!', leading to several others doing the same. Once the cheer died down, Professor Dumbledore resumed his speech.

"On a more serious note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts, until further notice is going to play host to the Dementors of Azkaban until such a time Sirius Black is captured. They will be stationed at every entrance grounds and will not affect our daily activities. " All the students started murmuring and whispering to each other about the matter and eventually it stopped to let the headmaster continue.

"A word of caution, Dementors are vicious creatures that are not forgiving in nature. I therefore warn each and every one of you to not give them any reason to harm you."

"With that being said, enjoy the feast." He waved his hands and the much anticipated feast appeared on the tables.

The boys all dig in hungrily, for them to be scared out of their wits just now in the train, they still can sure eat. I ate my meal heartily, getting extra servings of dessert, the kitchen elves really are awesome. I got to go to the kitchens to thank them for their hard work one day.

Students are now dismissed to go off to bed, and the whole lot of us headed to the Gryffindor tower. The fat lady is at it again, trying to 'break' the wine glass with her voice, which ends up in ear aches for us if there is such a word.

"Fortuna Major." Lexi repeated the password for the fourth time, hands on hip with a pissed face.

"Alright, alright you may come in." The fat lady slightly scared of her, the portrait swung open and I was greeted by the familiar colours of scarlet and gold of the common room. I was about to join Ange and Alicia up to our dorm when I was stopped by someone grabbing my wrists.

"Hey, Sam." I looked back to see Fred.

"I j-just, I just want to say goodnight." Fred said, releasing my wrist afterwards. _Okay….._

"Well, goodnight Fred." I ruffled his hair smiling. I wished George, Lee, Ron, Harry and even Neville who was heading up to the dorms goodnight, joining the girls including Hermione, Ginny and Lexi up to our dorms.

I was drying up after my shower when there was a knock on the door and saw Lexi in her PJs and wet hair when she said "Start talking."

I gave her a confused look when I remembered I am going to tell her about my incident on the train. Alicia and Ange were already sleeping. She sat on my bed where Tiger is resting and closed the curtains and muttered 'Muffliato' with a wave of her wand.

"Well?" She asked, expecting me to start speaking. "When the dementor searched the train, he stopped by the compartment I was in and I somehow had eye contact with him. When he attacked me sort of, I heard a woman screamed."

"Same as Harry, Harry claimed he heard someone screamed, a woman." She told.

"Really? But the person I think I heard was Mum." Lexi started to be in deep thought, she was only one year old when mum and dad died, she only had vague memories of both of them.

"I think it was the night she died, I saw her got killed with my very own eyes, the scream I heard when the dementor attacked me was hers when she got murdered." Tears started falling out.

The usually talkative and outgoing Lexi just pat me on my back, with no words to say, and have a little bit of tears in her eyes.

My mother's death affected me the most out of all my sisters. It was obvious since I am the one to last see her before she was killed in front of my very eyes. I can't help but feel useless at that moment.

Tiger who seemed like he understood what is going on, walked to where I was. He placed a paw on my lap and meowed like he is telling me to cheer up. I smiled at his actions and hugged him.

I wiped my tears with the sleeves of my shirt and placed a hand on Lexi's shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry. I am not used to seeing you cry." I said.

"Who says I am crying? I am not." She blinked her eyes repeatedly to prevent tears from coming out.

"Well, I am glad I told you what really happened, nobody knew about me hearing mum's scream. I can get it off my mind right now." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You didn't even tell Fred or George?" She asked, I nodded.

"I am not ready to tell them about this matter. They know mum and dad died, but I never told them about me seeing mum get killed."

"Okay, well I am off to bed. This has been real nice sister talk but its getting a bit too mushy." I laughed, she hopped off my bed and was going to the door.

"Thanks Lexi, I love you!" I annoyed her with a cutesy act.

"Of course you should. Night, Sam." She replied before closing the door.

I let out a yawn which is cue for time to go to bed. Tiger found a comfy spot beside me and stretched before going to sleep. I gave a last yawn before turning off the lights and went into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED. :)<p> 


	4. Friends

Chapter 4: Friends :-)

Today marked the first day of classes. Everyone was excited, mostly to catch up with friends after a long summer vacation. I surprisingly woke up the same time as my friends, avoiding the usual routine of being splashed by cold water or getting dragged out of bed.

Angel, Alicia and I walked down to the common room and met up with the guys to walk to the Great Hall to have our most important meal of the day and get our timetables for the new school year. We are all chatting and having a nice breakfast, when we spotted Professor McGonagall walking down the Gryffindor table handing out the timetables to students.

Lexi who sat some spaces away from me immediately groaned when she got her timetable, complaining that classes are starting way too fast and she is so dreading them, Ron joined in as well. It was funny to see the vast opposite of the sight before me as Hermione who was sitting across her was absolutely beaming and cannot wait for classes to start immediately. That leaves Harry, who is pretty much just neutral about it.

"What classes are you having Sam?" Fred took a look at my timetable.

"Looks like you are stuck with me for the rest year." He grinned at what he saw.

I grabbed his timetable; we have the same exact classes: Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, Herbology, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.

Everyone had most classes together as well, with the exception of our additional subjects chosen back in second year being varied.

"Oliver is determined to win the house cup this year. It is his last year as captain and he hopes to go for the big win." Angelina commented,

I groaned in frustration and placed my head on the table. Oliver Wood is one of the nicest blokes I met, but when it comes to Quidditch, he becomes a complete Spartan trainer. My life is getting tough, ten subjects for OWLs and Spartan training for Quidditch this year.

"Remind me why did I even join the Quidditch team in the first place again?" I looked up, asking no one in particular.

"You were tricked by us to participate in the tryouts by signing up your name."

"Impressed Oliver at tryouts even if you did not intend to,"

"And joined the team so that he will bugger off your back"

"When he approached you relentlessly to convince you to be in the team."

I watched Fred and George explained back and forth like a tennis match.

"Oh, remember that time he found out you like chocolate bon bon and bought a bag to bribe you into the team, and you gave in." Alicia added. _Inner roll eye, I still can't believe I gave in to candy._

"If we didn't know that his intentions were purely to get you on the team, we thought he is wooing you." Lee added on with a cheeky grin, causing the others to laugh.

"Lee, shut up!" Embarrassment took over me, and my cheeks turn blushed as I once placed my head on the table.

"Don't tell me you like Oliver, Sam? Your cheeks are turning really red." Lexi faked a gasp.

"No way! He's nice but he is just a senior, besides Miss Bell over there is the one who has a thing for our Spartan captain." I nodded in Katie's direction, trying to direct the attention away from me. Katie placed a finger on her lips, telling me I shouldn't let out this secret of hers.

"Please Katie, everyone knows except the quidditch captain himself." Angelina said.

Katie has been crushing on Oliver since she joined the team. Katie is our reserve chaser and we are always so curious how she can be attracted to a devil of a captain. (Well, even though he is devilish good looking.) She didn't mind being a reserve as she still gets to attend practice with Oliver. What a love sick girl.

"Good morning!" Oliver greeted us lot, making Katie jumped in surprise and the rest of us laughed.

Oliver being the dense guy he is, didn't take notice and proceeded to tell us that there is quidditch meeting tonight in the common room which got complaints and whining from Fred and George about them needing time for homework. Such liars they are.

Oliver waved us goodbye and turned to give Katie another goodbye. That boy does not know he what he is doing to the girl.

"Time for classes, let's get going, Sam!" Both Fred and George took me by both arms dragging me to our first class, Charms.

"I can walk, you know." My feet still being dragged as we made it to class.

"One more class to go, yes!" Both Fred and George cheered enthusiastically, I shook my head their actions.

"Defence class last, I wonder what the new teacher would be like?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, but he should be nice, he saved Sam before right?" Alicia added in. I nodded but was in deep thought, curious about the new teacher, I felt like I knew him before. _Those eyes I saw back then in the train._

Defence class was with Ravenclaw, and I spotted Maddie at a desk. She gave me eye contact and patted the seat next to her, I immediately took the seat. Fred and George sat directly behind us while the rest occupied desks beside us.

"Good morning class, I am Professor Lupin. I will be your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and I hope to make learning enjoyable for all of you." Professor Lupin introduced himself.

"Before we get to lessons, let's have a little ice-breaker, shall we? Please tell me your name and a little something about yourself."

He asked and students one by one were standing up to introduce themselves. I apparently got to know students from Ravenclaw in my year that I never got knew before. It was nice of professor to let us know one another since students usually mingle within houses a lot.

"Sam you are next." Fred kicked the legs of my chair, making me jump a little and the whole class laughed. My ears turned red from the embarrassment. I stood up and turned back to give Fred a glare before introducing myself.

"Samantha James." I saw Professor Lupin's face turn slightly shocked but ended up smiling.

"I play Chaser on the Quidditch team."

After introducing ourselves, Professor Lupin stated that he is going to start lessons now. Everyone took out their textbooks and was stopped by Professor.

"No need for textbooks today. Today's lesson is practical. Please keep your books and place your bags at this side of the room." He gestured to the left side of the classroom, and with a wave of his wand, our desks disappeared.

He pushed an old-looking cupboard to the front of the classroom and stood beside it. Something was moving inside the cupboard which made some students flinched a little.

"Can anyone give a guess to what is inside?" Professor Lupin asked as he walked closer to us.

"It's a boggart." A Ravenclaw student answered.

"Very good, Ms Eve. Five points. Can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"It is undefined. Boggarts are shape-shifters; they take the shape of whatever a person fears the most. That's what makes them fearful." Roger Davies answered perfectly.

"Very good, Mr Davies. Ten points to Ravenclaw." George and Fred muttered 'smart ass', giving a disgruntled look. "Well I for one like a guy who is smart." Alicia turned to me with a grin.

"Luckily, boggarts can be dealt with just a simple spell. Let's practice it now."

"Everyone say _Riddikulus_."

"Ridiculous." The class echoed back.

"No not Ridiculous, _Riddikulus_." He corrected, the class managed to get it right after a few times.

"Incantation only does not help, to finish off a boggart is laughter. So think of something you will find amusing."

Students went up to face the boggart and managed to turn it into something hilarious, classes never felt so much fun and I am not the only one who felt this way, everyone had smiles on their faces.

I was up next soon, I felt super nervous and fearful, clearly knowing what my fear is. I walked in front as my turn approached and the boggart turned into flashes of lightning and raging thunder.

My first instinct was to cup my ears and squat on the floor. I was fearing and trembling, the dangerous lightning and booming thunder around me reminded me of the night mum died. I suddenly heard a deafening scream, mentally telling it to go away.

I could hear my friends telling me to say the spell. I took my wand out and was ready to say the spell when a flash of lightning appeared right in front of me and I dropped my wand. I cupped my ears back and continued to shiver.

I suddenly felt everything go away as Professor Lupin stepped in and made the boggart went back into the cupboard, announcing class is ending.

Someone helped me up and I looked up to see Fred, I immediately hugged him, letting tears fall. The girls were patting me on the back, comforting me that everything was over.

Not wanting to worry them, I wiped my tears with the sleeves of my robes and sucked it up.

"I am okay, nothing to worry." I tried to put up a smile.

"If you would, I would like to speak to you Ms James." Professor Lupin said with his hands in his pockets.

"We would stay with her." Fred and George added.

"Its ok, you all go back to the common room first, I will join you guys later. Go on." I pushed them towards the classroom door. I gave them an assuring nod and followed Professor Lupin up to his office.

"Please take a seat, Ms James." Professor Lupin offered me some tea, and I drank it to soothe myself from the incident just now.

"I am sorry, Ms James, I would not have this lesson if I knew this would happen."

"No Professor, you do not need to be sorry. I should be, I caused you to end lessons early." I gave him a small bow and I could felt him looking at me, not saying a word. _Awkward silence…_

"Samantha, do you have any idea who I am?" He broke the silence.

"My Defence against the Dark Arts professor?" I tilted my head to one side.

"Haha, yes. Think harder, ever heard of Uncle Remus?" He asked again.

I thought hard, Uncle Remus? A light bulb lit up in my head.

"Uncle Remus? Uncle Remus!" I stood up and went into his open arms.

"Long time no see Samantha." He ruffled my hair and released me from the hug.

"Where have you been? I haven't see you ever since…" I looked up to see his smiling face.

"I had important matters to attend and you were sent to your grandparents who changed residence, so I do not know where you were." He answered. "My, my you have grown to be a beautiful lady. You look just like…"

"Mum? A lot of adults I met said that." I finished his sentence.

"Yes. Your mum was quite the amazing witch, so amazing even at she was the envy of many male students at Hogwarts, but she only had eyes for your father. Not the friendliest man in the world, but still a very good man. " He chuckled as if happy memories were remembered.

_You are like an exact replica, he thought._

"How is Natalie? I just saw Lexi today in class though she might not remember me at all." He said.

"Natalie is at Romania researching dragons, she likes magical creatures." I replied.

"Just like your father, great with creatures and animals." It seemed like Uncle Remus knew my parents well, I wonder if I could get him to tell me more about them another time.

"Tell you what, why don't I invite you and Lexi for lunch someday and we can talk more." Wow, it's like he read my mind.

"Anyway, the incident just now, I am still sorry." He apologized again.

"Its ok, it is just ever since that night 12 years ago, I had a fear of lightning and thunder."

"I can understand, well it is nice meeting you once again and I am pretty sure your friends outside are anxious to see you. Run along." He winked and I bade him goodbye.

I walked out of the classroom and saw Fred and George standing outside, faces lighting up after seeing me.

"You alright, what did Professor Lupin said?" Fred slung an arm over my shoulders.

"Just making sure I was alright. You two should just have gone back to the common room. I don't want you to be worried."

"Sam, you worry us a lot, yesterday in the train and today in class. Besides you are our bestest friend, we can't just leave you." George ruffled my hair.

"Lee is going to be hurt if he hears that." I joked, trying to change the atmosphere.

"Nah, he won't mind. Anyway, what happened with the boggart just now? It's ok if you don't want to answer." Fred asked with high curiosity.

I am pretty sure it is alright to tell them, they have been great and close friends of mine for almost 5 years. I pulled them to the outside of the castle and sat on the grass, patting on the grass, telling them to take a seat.

They sat on each side beside me. I let out a big exhale, gathering up courage to tell them about my past.

"You guys probably know from just now my worst fear is lightning and thunder right?" They both nodded at the same time.

"I had this fear ever since the day mum died. During the first wizarding war, my parents were being targeted to join you know who. " Fred and George flinched when I mentioned he who must not be named.

"They obviously refuse and were instead targeted to be killed. Dad brought Natalie and Lexi to hiding while Mum was bringing me to join them. We were being chased by death eaters into the forest where mum hid me in a bush so I can be safe. " My voice was trembling as I continued my story, Fred and George both place their hands on my shoulders.

"She stood up to one of the main death eaters and got killed right in front of my eyes. It was a raging stormy night then."

"The thunder never sounded louder and lightning was never seen more terrifying as that death eater tried to kill me as well. But luckily I was saved just in time. I heard dad managed to fend off many death eaters but sustained a huge injury and died later on." I looked down.

"Sorry Sam. Your parents were brave people to be able to stand up to you know who." George tried to comfort me, I smiled to him in appreciation.

"This is only the thing mum left me before she died." I pulled out the red orb hanging beneath my shirt.

"A gem?" Fred asked.

"Yes, apparently it is a family heirloom passed down from her side of the family." I answered. The mood was just sad and mopey, it felt weird. You never felt dull with Fred and George around.

"Hey, why are you two sad? It should be me, haha. It's weird seeing you two all sad and frowning." I clapped them on the back, trying to be positive.

"We didn't knew you had that hard of a past." George replied.

"We aren't good friends, we are sorry." Fred added in.

"No way, you are awesome friends, you made life more enjoyable for me. I really appreciate it. Besides, I didn't tell the girls, Lee or Maddie as well and they are still good friends of mine."

"Its different we are best friends right?" Fred pulled me into a headlock and I laughed, trying to get out of his hold.

"Yes you two are, and I am glad I told you two this." I got out of Fred's hold but got pulled into a headlock again by George.

A grumbling sound was heard from all three of us and the three of us laughed.

"Come on, dinner is waiting for us." Fred extended a hand for me.

"Besides, I think the rest are worried especially Maddie, we had to convinced her for awhile that we will make sure you're alright and she should go back to her common room." George extended his hand out as well.

I grabbed both hands and got up from the ground, feeling super happy that I have these two as friends, they showed me a new serious side to them that made me feel I could be closer to them.

"Last one to the great hall is a troll! " Fred shouted as George and he made a dash for the great hall.

"No fair, you two are having a head start!" I shouted after them.

I ran after them, smiling at their childish behavior. I broke out into a wide grin as I saw a shortcut to the Great Hall and made it before them.

"Do you think we ran too fast?" Fred hunched down at the entrance of the great hall, panting heavily.

"I think we lost her way behind." George did the same actions as Fred.

Two big smacks landed on their heads from behind courtesy of moi.

"You two are idiots for leaving me back there!" I crossed my arms, looking at their shocked faces.

"How did you…" Fred pointed his finger at me.

"Don't point it's rude." I smacked his finger away.

"Didn't think I could outrun you guys huh? True I cannot outrun you two but I used this." I pointed to my head, smirking in victory.

"Sam, are you alright?" Maddie came up to me with a worried expression.

"I am ok! All fine!" I gave a thumbs up and Maddie left to go to her table when I stopped her to join us at the Gryffindor table for dinner and she agreed. I grabbed her arms and walked to the table shouting over my shoulder:

"Hey Troll 1, Troll 2! Come on, dinner awaits!" I smiled widely at Fred and George. They both joined us and somehow dinner tasted more incredible than usual that evening.

It was because I get to enjoy it with my friends and I never want to stop having this moment with them.


	5. Growing Affections

_Chapter 5: Growing Affections_

Samantha's POV

Finally, another week of lessons has past and it's Friday! I walked to the Great Hall with my friends and joined Lexi who is at the table already with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Finally we can have some rest after those long hours of lessons!" Fred stretched his arms wide and sat across me.

"Didn't you already have enough rest after sleeping in History of Magic class just now?" I asked.

"A man can never have enough rest, Samdear." He patted my head. I shook my head and got out my homework to do.

"Lexi?" I turned to see a Hufflepuff male student approached Lexi at our table with something behind his back.

"Oh, hi Ernie! What's up?" Lexi greeted back casually.

"I ju-just wanted to give you this." He brought out a bunch of lilies tied in a beautiful white bow.

"Aww, that's nice. Thanks!" Lexi casually accepted his gift, although she was eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was wondering if you want to go out for the next Hogsmeade visit?" Ernie shyly asked, his face flushing and was looking at the ground.

The girls at the table squealed, making my ears hurt a little. While Fred and George were teasing about the situation, Lexi turned to me with a pitiful look asking me for help.

"Just answer him." I mouthed the words to her, she gave puppy dog eyes to me to help her, Lexi has been asked out the third time this past week. She has no interest in the guys that asked her, and have rejected them, that girl is just trying to play hard to get.

"He's cute?" I mouthed again. She turned back to the shy boy in front of her.

"Erm, yeah sure. Just a normal friend to friend date right?" Lexi replied. Ernie's face lit up, it may not be the date he wanted but at least he did not get rejected.

"Yeah, sure. See you next Saturday!" He waved cheerfully and also at the whole lot of us at the table too.

Lexi gave a wave back and groaned afterwards, placing her head on the table.

"I can't believe I listened to you and agreed." She faced me.

"I only said he's cute and to answer him otherwise he will be standing there, looking at the floor for merlin knows how long." I replied.

"I envy you Lexi, you are only a third year but many boys are already asking you out." Alicia stated, the rest of the girls agreed.

"You know Lexi, to have guys crushing on you at your age is impressive." Lee said.

"Your sister here has no luck at that department." George who sat beside me placed a hand on my shoulder. I brushed it off, feeling offended.

"Hey, I am not that terrible." I smacked his arm and gave a pout. It was true though, I don't have encountered any romance for the past 5 years at Hogwarts, not that I need it.

I have seen my friends having crushes, or being crushed on. For example, Katie and Oliver, and even Lee with his infatuation with Angelina. Fred and George dated a couple of times but it all ended shortly. Alicia is quite the girl too, with boys falling for her sweet and sassy image.

_I am happy being an emotionally free, single and independent woman! Oh forget it, I am just trying to self-comfort myself._

"Hi, Samantha." Colin Creevey was standing near me, with his big camera and a parchment in hand.

"Hi, Colin." I smiled widely at the adorable second year.

"I was ju-just wondering if you can help me with my Transfiguration homework?" His hands trembling, trying to pass me his parchment paper.

"Yeah, sure. Just hold on." I looked into my bag to get out my big framed glasses, Fred and George like to joke that I look like Professor Trelawney when I had it on.

"Hey there, Professor James or should I say Professor Trelawney?" Fred snickered and the rest laughed along. I kicked his shin, shutting him up making the rest of my friends laughed even harder.

I took a look at Colin's essay and reviewed it, telling him what his mistakes were and how to improve his essay though not much correction is needed.

"Thanks Samantha, you're so nice." He smiled a toothy grin, and took out something from his pocket which turned out to be a small bag full of my favourite chocolate bon bon.

"I just want to give you something to say thanks." He continued saying.

"Colin, that's too nice of you. I can't accept it. I only helped you with your homework." I politely declined. _Though the candy looks good…_

"Please accept it. You not only helped me with homework but you saved me from those Slytherin bullies back in my first year, and second year- " He insisted. My friends were looking at this scene too engrossingly like it is a free movie.

"Well, alright. Thanks Colin, you're so sweet." I ruffled his hair and accepted the candies, giving him a courteous smile. He waved me goodbye and skipped back to his seat at the table.

"What?" I looked at the unreadable expressions on my friends' faces.

"Aww, Sam has an admirer." Alicia squealed.

"But he is a second year, he is way too young." Angel added in.

"But he is so adorable." Katie joined in.

"Looks like Sam has a little luck at the romance department." Lee said and laughed.

"Cou. *cough* gar." Fred coughed teasingly which earned him another kick in the shin. And the table roared with laughter.

"He is sweet boy okay, no one ever gave me candy like that." I said with a smile.

"I gave you candy before, heck I shared all my candies with you. George and Lee too." Fred rubbed his shin.

"Well, it's different. You gave her candy as a friend but Colin gave it to her because he likes her." Lexi explained, taking a piece of my candy before her hands got swatted by me.

"You have your own." I gestured to the bag Ernie gave her, which Ron helped himself to some.

"I want to eat your bon bon." She pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes. I gave in and let her take one.

"He's really brave to do that for his age, you know. Expressing your feelings for someone you like." Hermione said in a wise manner. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Samantha, I-I was wondering if you can do my Potions essay?" Fred mimicked Colin.

"Do it yourself, you lazy bum." I causally shoved him.

"You are so mean, Sam!" He pouted.

"Sorry, but the cute look does not cut it for you." I replied while continuing with my homework.

"Hey I am cute! And adorable and lovable! Please?" He gave a puppy dog eyes look and passed me his parchment paper. I am a sucker for puppy dog eyes and so I gave in.

"You are annoying!" I grabbed his parchment and wrote a few starter points for him.

"Thanks Sam!" He is really cute the way he said that, though I am not going to tell him that and make his ego bigger.

* * *

><p>I am now waiting for Alicia, Katie and Ange to get ready before going down to the common room for another Quidditch meeting. Once the girls are ready, we went to the couches near the fireplace where the guys are already at.<p>

Everyone took a seat in a somewhat circle formed and I went to sit in between the twins on a three seater couch.

"Hi. Now that everyone is here, I would just like to say…" Oliver started off.

"This is our year to win the quidditch cup, and Gryffindor have not won for quite a while so we must play extra harder, faster and better if we ever want to bring glory to the house." The rest of team chorused in sync. Oliver looked mildly shocked.

"Wood, we know already." Fred lazily said.

"And we know this is your last year as captain." George yawned.

"So we will do our ultimate best!" I pumped my fist up followed by a yawn.

"Yeah, we will, don't worry too much." Katie tried to comfort him and he smiled in appreciation.

"Of course, our team is the best!" Angelina and Alicia cheered.

"Right, our team is the best!" Oliver did my fist action again and gave a toothy grin which made the atmosphere great.

"Now back to strategies, the first game will be against Slytherins so we have to go for a more aggressive approach…" He wrote down a couple of formations that we are practicing the next day, I focused my attention on it and so were the others until 20 minutes later.

I literally slapped myself to stay awake as Oliver droned on and on, Harry and Katie were listening intently while the rest were trying to focus as well. Note the word trying,

Alicia was playing with her hair while Angel was dazing into space. George and Lee were having a small chat among themselves. Fred laid his head in my lap and apparently dozed off.

Oliver looked up to see most of us already restless and decided to end the meeting, continuing it during practice tomorrow. Most of the team left to their dorms to sleep and I was trying to wake Fred up.

"Fred?" I shook him gently but he just shuffled a little and went back sleeping. I continued doing the same thing but he still ended up not moving from my lap.

I gave a yawn and saw the time on the clock on the wall that it was already midnight. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and looked at Fred. _The look when he sleeps is so innocent…_

I played with his hair when George returned from getting a drink.

"Help?" I pleaded, pointing at the sleeping Fred on my lap. He smirked like he knew something and shook his head.

"Hey Freddie, spare Sam the agony and go sleep in the dorm." George shook Fred using his legs, Fred did not respond.

"If not, I will tell Sam one of your secrets…" That made Fred shuffled a little and eventually he woke up. Fred rubbed his eyes, stretching and yawning.

"George tell me! What secret?" I was curious to find dirt about Fred, he has been constantly teasing me and I have yet to get back revenge.

"Sorry love, Fred woke up so I can't tell." He shrugged.

"To think I could get secrets about him for revenge on the teasing I get from him." I pouted and stretched my leg, to get rid of the numbness in my legs.

"Goodnight guys." I lazily trudged up the staircase, so sleepy that I might fall asleep on the stairs itself.

"Goodnight Sammie." Fred and George replied.

* * *

><p>Fred's POV<p>

"Wood is really getting overboard, these frequent night quidditch meetings are just so unnecessary." I complained.

"Yeah, but he is always like this. At least we are used to them." George replied.

"The girls are here." Lee who is just accompanying us for the meeting said.

The girls are here finally after fifteen minutes waiting for them. George and I saved a seat for Sam in between us.

She and the rest of the girls sat down and Oliver started the meeting.

"So we will do our ultimate best!" Sam cheered and pumped her fist up followed by a yawn. It was cute of her to do that.

As Oliver droned on and on, I suddenly looked to Sam. Her hair was let down and slightly wet, she was wearing a hooded shirt and shorts that compliment her long tan legs.

Her fresh face was so beautiful; I am really falling for my best friend. I merely took her as a friend for the past years but knew it was not possible. I dated couple of girls to take my mind of the possibility that I might like her more than just a friend but it was no use.

Ever since I saw her on the train the day we got back to Hogwarts this year, she looked entirely different in a good way of course. She grown taller, more beautiful and feminine than ever, the girl I used to treat like a guy changed into a girl.

All the bad stuff that happened to her made her seem more vulnerable. The dementor attack and the boggart incident showed me a side to her I want to protect. She is usually a strong and independent girl, she hates to worry people and always she said she is alright when she is not.

I recalled the incident previously about Colin. Hermione was right, that kid was indeed brave to express his feelings for her, and I looked pathetic next to him. It was untrue that Sam has no luck at the romance department.

She has her own secret admirers but they were always scared to take action especially with George and I around.I can't help to not let other guys get near her. I always wanted her to be my girl, so much for Gryffindor courage. I don't think I would ever be able to tell her I like her.

I laid my head in her lap, tired of Oliver's talking. Her legs were so smooth and she smelled like vanilla and raspberries. I noticed she didn't mind me resting on her lap so I closed my eyes, enjoying this moment.

"Fred?" She tried waking me up, I pretended to be in deep sleep so that I can still be with her. I felt her playing with my hair which made me grinned a little.

"Hey Freddie, spare Sam the agony and go sleep in the dorm." I heard George said. _No way, I want to continue resting on Sam's lap._

"If not, I will tell Sam one of your secrets…" I knew what secret he wanted to tell, so I acted like I got woken up and removed myself from Sam's lap.

We wished Sam goodnight and George turned to me after seeing Sam walked upstairs to her dorm.

"I knew you were pretending to sleep." He gave a sly smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I will kill you if you ever tell her." I threatened knowing he possibly could have told Sam about my crush on her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Mr Secretive. Let's get some sleep quick, we have practice tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Samantha's POV<p>

Looking at my appearance in the mirror, I saw eye bags underneath my eyes. Probably due to last night. I tied my hair into a high ponytail, with a few stray strands coming out which I tucked behind my ears.

Quidditch practice will take place in twenty minutes and for three hours before we can have the weekends to ourselves. With my Nimbus 2000 in hand, I went downstairs ahead of the girls to the pitch.

"Hey Sam." I was greeted by Harry who was also geared up and making his way to practice.

"Hi, Harry!" I gave a cheerful greeting. Harry is like the little brother I never had. Having sisters only definitely made me wish for a brother sometimes.

I find myself to get along well with Harry, maybe because we are similar in some ways, having no parents and witnessing both our mother's deaths and also he is my sister's good friend.

Lexi and I were able to be there for him when he had moments missing his parents and that brought us closer as friends.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Fred and George?" He casually asked.

"Why would you say that? Besides they said they will be playing some pranks before practice so we will meet at practice later. " I replied.

"Well you three are like a trio, never really seen separated so usually people think you will always be together."

"Well, we will be a weirdly combined trio. Two out of control pranksters and the normal plain Jane." I thought out loud.

"You are not plain, Sam." Harry said sincerely.

"Aww, thanks Harry. Where are Lexi, Hermione and Ron?"

"They are all doing homework in the library. Well Lexi is trying to. They will stop by at practice later." He replied and I nodded.

"Fred! George! You are going to pay the consequences for this!" Harry and I looked ahead to see Percy fuming with anger as he was covered in green goo.

"Percy, it is not our fault that you fell into the trap we set up for the Slytherins." Fred retorted.

"Yeah, well because of you our prank to make the Slytherin dungeon foul smelling and covered in green goo failed." George headed. Percy honestly looked like he was about to explode.

I quickly stepped into the scene to get Fred and George out of this mess.

"Percy, are you alright?" I tried to approach him but stepped backed when I could smell the after effects of dungbombs.

"Of course not Sam, LOOK AT THIS." His robes were covered by green goo all over and there was one blop of it on his fiery ginger hair that could match his red face right now.

"Fred and George didn't mean to, their target was the Slytherins. Beside you are not harmed. Just in needed of a shower, or maybe two or three..." I pinched my nose. Fred and George were nodding in agreement.

"They still are in trouble, detentions! I will write a letter to mum!" Worry was expressed over the twins' face, _great… Sam to the rescue._

"Erm Percy!" I shouted a little loudly and all attention was on me. _Great…_

"I-I err really like you!" _Crap… that is so not what should came out…why the hell did I say that._

Harry, Fred and George's jaws dropped to the ground simultaneously. Percy's as well, I really want to laugh in this situation but I can't. I am so in deep shit now.

"Sam…" Percy said, not knowing what to say. _Awkward Silence, what should I do? Only one thing I can do: RUN!_

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" Fred, George and Harry ran after me to the pitch where an angry captain is waiting.

"Where have you been? You are late! Come on, practice starts now." Thanks Merlin, Oliver is not that bad of a bloke. I panted really hard, only to know those three already caught up.

"Sam! You like Percy?!" Fred questioned in an angry tone. That got the attention of everyone present. I was still catching my breath and could not answer him.

"Why would you like him? You can't like him!" He shook my shoulders violently.

"What the hell Fred! You are hurting me!" George had to hold Fred back while Harry came to my side.

"How could you like Percy?!" Fred shouted angrily, making me sound like I am at fault. _Asshole._

"Why, plain old Sam cannot like someone because she has little luck in the romance department?!" I retorted with the same anger he has.

"I only said that to get you and George's butt out of trouble like always!" I added.

"Sorry Sam. Thanks for helping." George came over and patted me on the head.

"Sam…" Fred started talking.

"Sorry, Oliver. Let's start training. " I interrupted and apologized to the stunned Quidditch Captain who did not expect the fight.

Quidditch practice went on as per normal, but with the tension between Fred and I made practice a bit too tense for the rest of the team. However practice got my mind off the fight for awhile as I fully concentrated on my Chaser skills.

I was able to smile a little when I successfully managed to score goals and did not let the fight affect quidditch training. Oliver signaled that practice was over and I was relieved to go back to the dorm to take my mind off everything today.

I was going to fly down to the shower room when Fred flew over to me. Argh!

"Sam, please I just want to talk…" He pleaded.

"No! I just want to hit the showers now, so go away." I angrily replied, and was about to descend when Fred grabbed my arm.

"Let go, Fred!" I tried to get out of his hold.

"No, Sam. I just want to talk to you!" He held on to me despite my struggle. I was struggling against him since he is a guy and just gave a final push which made he let go.

First thought that came to my mind was relief but horror took over when I saw Fred fell from, his broom and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Fred!" I shouted and panic took over my entire body. What have I done?!


	6. Unexpected

**Chapter 6: Unexpected**

* * *

><p>"Fred, are you alright?" Every team member surrounded him.<p>

"I am alright, it's just a few metres drop." He reassured. Fred saw Sam panic stricken and immediately flew down to the ground by his side.

"Play along with me alright." He said to his teammates which caused them to be confused.

* * *

><p>Samantha's POV<p>

"Fred! I didn't mean to. Are you alright?" I rushed to his side.

"Ouch!" I saw Fred trying to stand up but it seems that his foot was injured.

"I think it's a broken ankle." George examined Fred's foot and winked at Fred.

"Yeah, yeah. Ouch! It hurts!" Fred grabbed onto his ankle again. I am overwhelmed with guilt, and unknowingly tears were in my eyes.

"We better get you to Madam Pomfrey." I tried to help Fred up and placed his arm over my shoulder, trying to support him.

"It's nothing, Sam. We don't need to." Fred was panicking and apparently looked to George.

"It's not nothing, you dropped to the ground from your broom and it's all my fault." I said.

"Why don't Oliver and I take over instead? Harry can you go tell Madam Pomfrey that Fred is injured." George said to Harry and was winking, making Harry confused and later he nodded to proceed to go to Madam Pomfrey. _What was that all about? Oh I think I know…_

I took Fred's broomstick and javalined it to one side of the field.

"Sam, what are you doing?" He ran over to pick up his broomstick. _That liar…_

"You asshole, you didn't injure your ankle!" I shouted at him.

"If I didn't fake my injury, you won't be talking to me." He calmly replied.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"You and George seriously need to brush up on your acting skills." I sarcastically replied.

"But we did well for our first time, right?" He goofily grinned. That smile was really infectious and I could not help but smile back.

"There's my Sam, all smiling and not frowning." He pinched my cheeks hard and I swatted his hands off.

"I am sorry about just now before practice, don't know what overcame me." He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I am sorry too, pushing you off your broom, I could have injured you and I will be guilty for life." I apologized similarly.

"Besides you should know I would never like Percy, it's obvious it's a lie." I added.

"Yeah, guess I got too worked up." He repeated his previous actions.

"Yeah, you did. Probably too shocked your best friend likes your least favourite brother huh?" I elbowed him.

"Not only that actually…" Fred muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" I could not hear him.

"It's nothing." He hastily replied. _Okay…_

"Anyway, how would you be guilty?" He randomly asked.

"One, I might have injured my best friend. Second, Oliver might hex me if his beater were to be injured five days before a Slytherin match." I answered.

"Well, I am not injured so its fine, you do not need to guilt over the handsome and awesome Fred." He placed his hands on both my shoulders.

"Ouch." I placed a hand on one shoulder.

"I hurt you from just now, didn't I?" His eyes filled with guilt and concern. He rubbed my shoulders, with a worrisome look.

"Kidding! Haha, got a taste of your own medicine, huh?" I lied; don't want him to be feeling guilty.

"You cheeky girl." He tickled me at my sides and I tried to run away from him.

* * *

><p>"Those two don't know their feelings for each other." Alicia said in a matter of fact tone.<p>

"Actually one of them does." George added. The Gryffindor team members all turned to him.

"Fred, isn't it? The way he looks at her is obvious." Katie guessed cleverly. The rest all agreed.

"Sam is way too dense; I don't think she will know anytime soon." Angelina commented with a sigh.

"Should we help?" Lee who stopped by at practice joined in.

"No, we should let nature take its course." Alicia objected. All the people present looked at Fred and Sam in their own little world, unknown that people are seeing their budding soon to be romance like a free movie.

* * *

><p>After quite an eventful day, it was time to head back to the common rooms and to take a well-deserved rest.<p>

Taking my first step into the common room, I was greeted by many faces staring at me. People were starting to whisper and chatter like I am the topic of their conversations. _Okay…_

Lexi who came running to me upon my entrance had an unreadable expression.

"You like Percy?" She asked a little too loudly and the focus in the room was really on me. I took some seconds to let the question sink in.

"No!" I replied softly. Oh Merlin, the incident before quidditch.

"How did you know?" I asked, how on earth anyone would know. Percy surely wouldn't tell them…

"Somebody heard your confession and the news has been spreading throughout the students." Ginny added, who came to me after Lexi.

"Sam, I heard the news, is it true?" Hermione came and asked.

"No." I shook my head violently.

"I cannot believe you will like that stuck up , pompous brother of mine." Ron added.

"I don't." I had it, this is the aftermath of me trying to help Fred and George, the trouble comes to me instead. I went upstairs and took a nice, deserving long shower, not focusing on the present and just relax. After my shower, I had to explain everything to the three young girls bursting with curiousity that came running to my dorm.

"So that's what all is about." Hermione said.

"When you are involved with Fred and George, you can expect nothing but trouble." Ginny said with a sigh.

"I second that." Lexi gave her a high five. Lexi started to giggle for no reason.

"What?" I questioned her.

"I can't believe you helped Fred and George by pretending to confess to Percy." Her giggle turned into roars of laughter joined by Ginny.

"Don't laugh, it was the first thing that came to my mind!" I retorted. I was embarrassed even more so when Hermione giggled a little too.

"Hermione, not you too!" I added.

"That was a good laugh, didn't knew you were funny, Sam." Lexi wiped off 'tears' from her eyes.

"Come on, it's dinner time. Let's go!" Ginny pulled me to the door followed by Lexi and Hermione.

After dinner most of the student body went back to their activities on this Saturday night, while I decided I wanted to laze around a bit at the table.

"What are we going to do? It's a bit boring for a Saturday." Lexi asked no one in particular.

"Homework, you still haven't finished the homework you were trying to work on in the library five hours ago." Hermione replied.

"No, not homework." Lexi groaned.

"Sam, look." Lexi who sat beside me gestured to Percy who was walking down to where we were. _Crap…_

"Percy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on head boy duty?" Fred who was on my other side said.

"No Freddie, I think its big sized head boy duty." George added.

"No, and don't think I forgotten about today's incident. I would want to have a talk with Samantha in private." Percy replied, looking at me.

Fred gave eye contact with me and saw my reluctance.

"You can just say whatever you want to say here, Percy. Sam does not mind, right?" Fred spoke in behalf of me and I nodded.

"Very well. Samantha, about today's event previously, I would like to say something." _Oh boy…_

"I understand you have feelings of attraction towards me…" Lexi started snickering which caused the rest to do so as well. I was turning red with embarrassment and gave glares to whoever is laughing.

"But I want you to know that I am attached to another…" _Ah, Penelope Clearwater. Luckily you are attached…who knows you might accept my fake confession._

" And simply am unable to repay your feelings toward me. I know that for a young girl like you must be so hurt to rejected by your first crush…" He continued. _Wow, isn't he a little too stuck up, don't worry mate, I am not hurt at all…. _

"I treat you like a sister and hope you can understand." He said finally with a pat on my shoulder.

"Err…yeah. I understand." I replied. My friends at the table could not stop laughing.

"Good." He gave me an awkward hug which I did not expect and a final pat on the head, smiling proudly that he managed to reject me in a nice manner.

After he left, people were still laughing. I hit Fred's and Lexi's head whom are laughing the loudest.

"It's not funny, you know." I sat down in my seat.

"That is the weirdest rejection I ever got." I drank a cup of juice.

"You mean you got rejected before?" Hermione asked.

"No, I never gotten rejected because of I have never confessed ever up till today just to help some people out of trouble from their elder brother," I gave a death glare to Fred and George who goofily shrugged.

* * *

><p>It is Tuesday today and it is only a lesson away to the end of the day, well not actually since there is quidditch practice later on.<p>

Oliver is making the entire team train so hard I don't think I can keep up, especially so in the weather these days of torrential rain,I am afraid about the loud thunder and lightning.

Fred and George came up with a minor invention of something like an ear bud which can help block out the sounds of thunder at least, it was really effective! So effective that I can block out Oliver's shouting and totally not able to perform some of the formations for the match, and got an earful at end of Monday's practice. Well, at least they tried to help.

Care of Magical Creatures was the last lesson of the day, and I was pretty looking forward to it since we are going to be outdoors and the weather seems great.

"Finally, we are not trapped in a stuffy old classroom!" Fred stretched and yawned afterwards.

"True!" George added.

I was having difficulty with my Care of Magical Creatures textbook, which seems like it might burst out open anytime and chew my robes into shreds. Fred looked at my difficulty and walked nearer to me.

"Thanks Fred…" I thanked him thinking he will relieve me of my difficulty.

"Here Sam. Takes one crazy book to stop another." He placed his textbooks on top of mine, I thought too nice of him.

"An another one…" George placed his book to put on Fred's.

"I think too highly of you two." I sighed.

"Aww, Sam, we are honored you think of us that way." Fred placed a hand over his chest.

"Yeah, well you should be." I continued walking to our class venue.

"Here, let me." He offered.

"Nah, I am not weak you know." I declined.

"I didn't say you are." He replied. He took the three books into his hands and before we know it, we arrived just in time for class to start.

"Good afternoon Sam, Fred, George." Hagrid greeted.

"Good afternoon Hagrid." The three of us greeted in sync.

"So Sam, I heard Natalie is pretty doing well in Romania."

"Yeah, she is now under internship to become a healer for magical creatures specializing in dragons now." I replied and saw a look of pride on Hagrid's face. Hagrid and Natalie are pretty close for their common liking of magical creatures when she was still in Hogwarts and Hagrid was not a teacher yet.

"By the way, she says hi and wants me to tell you Nobert is very well." I added and his smile widened.

"Thanks Sam." He gave me a final pat on the shoulder before starting class.

Hagrid started off greeting the class which in turn he got greeted back. Today lessons are with Hufflepuff.

"I would like you all to meet Buckbeak. He is a hippogriff and I just want to say hippogriffs are very proud, proud creatures so you must treat them with respect which they will return back to you." Hagrid explained.

Buckbeak is a hippogriff of that is a shade of grey and looked intimidating. It seems so as most of the class is backing away, and I just went with the flow.

"So who would like to meet him first?" Nobody responded.

"Okay, maybe we start off by giving him a treat." Hagrid took a dead ferret off his neck and stretched his arms forward to any students who might want to try. Alicia beside me was scared and grabbed onto me which I gave her a reassuring pat.

Some other girls were scared as well, _understandable… _Some guys were scared too, _wimps…_

I stared at the twins who stared at me back; I know what they are going to do. I felt a sudden push from behind and stumbled forward. "Well done, Sam, well done."

He handed me the dead ferret which landed on both of my palms. It stinks and the sight was horrible.

I closed my eyes and took a few steps forward, muttering crap, crap, and crap inside my head. Because I close my eyes, I tripped on a stone I didn't see on the ground and fell face flat in front of Buckbeak with my hands stretched outwards, which earned roars of laughter from the class. _Argh…_

I looked up to the intimidating face of Buckbeak and forced a smile on my face. _Okay Sam, look friendly._

Buckbeak glared at me and was about to bend down to probably eat me which gained gasps from the class. I heard Fred and George wanting to come forward and help but was stopped by Hagrid.

Buckbeak opened its beak to eat the ferret in my hands and gave a happy cry after that. He placed his hoofs (I think) on my palm and I grabbed it gently. It raised his hoofs like it is kicking and I was being helped up.

I placed a hand over my chest, merlin, who knows what it might have done to me. I smiled appreciatively to Buckbeak while it rubbed its face against my cheeks in return.

"Well done, Sam! Well done!" Hagrid repeated and the class started to applaud. Fred and George came over to say well done and patted my head. Alicia came over to dust off the dirt on my head and robes.

Classes ended sooner than expected and I said goodbye to Hagrid and Buckbeak which flapped its wings in respond.

It's Wednesday today and I am now finishing dinner, hoping to finish off homework later on. Fifth year is just horrible.

Oliver suddenly came to where my friends and I were sitting, and wads breathing heavily like he just ran.

"We are not playing against Slytherin on Friday." He announced to the team.

"What?" The whole team chorused.

"Flint came to see me, we are up against Hufflepuff instead." He continued.

"Why?" Angelina asked.

"Flint's excuse was that their seeker is injured." Oliver answered.

"That's a lie!" Harry added.

We all nodded in agreement. Draco Malfoy supposedly got bitten on the arm by Buckbeak earlier in the day, and as a result injured his arm and cannot compete.

"That fake blondie is faking it!" Lexi who sat beside me added.

"Too bad the teachers are believing it. The Slytherins now found an excuse to not compete in the harsh weather. " Oliver said.

"Wimps." Fred and George added.

"The match is going to be held later in the afternoon to allow us to have some more time for us to practice before the Hufflepuff match." Oliver announced, he was looking really frustrated. _Poor guy…_

"I am sorry team, we have to intensify practice. We been practicing strategies against Slytherin and we have to change all of that for Hufflepuff." He continued.

"Plus they have a new captain and seeker, Cedric Diggory whom I heard is really good and aiming to have Hufflepuff play even better than ever… " The girls at the table squealed a little and I know why.

"What?" Oliver's talk suddenly stopped.

"Cedric Diggory." Angelina replied.

"Handsome, charming…" Alicia started.

"Strong and silent..." Katie followed after, expecting me to add on.

"Nice?" I added unsurely.

"In short, he is like a prince." Alicia summarized.

The twins rolled their eyes and gave a scoff. "He is cute.

" Lexi joined in.

"Lexi, we expected more from you." The twins groaned. "And besides we are much more cuter." They continued.

"But Cedric is really fine." Lexi shrugged.

"You shouldn't think about guys too much at your age." I pushed my finger against her head.

"And yet you think indirectly caused me to say yes to Ernie for the hogsmeade visit." She retorted.

"I did not." I argued back.

"Sorry to interrupt but can we focus on the current situation first?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah sure." I replied and there goes my night of finishing up homework. Guess I might have to burn the midnight oil tonight.

* * *

><p>To get ready for the quite long quidditch meeting later on, Fred and Sam volunteered to get snacks from the kitchen.<p>

"So what do you reckon we should get for snacks?" Fred asked.

"Hmm, the girls would probably want puddings, Oliver likes apple pie, George like coffee swiss rolls and you like chocolate fudge... " Sam went into deep thought.

Fred smiled warmly looking at Sam, her caring personality is one of the many traits he like about her. Her constant care for others and not herself makes her such a wonderful girl.

"We should probably get everyone' favourites so they can at least last through the meeting." Sam finished speaking.

"What about you? Shouldn't you get your favourite snack too?" Fred asked, making a mental note to get her favourite banana cake.

"Nah, its ok. I can just eat whatever there is." Sam looked up to him and reply.

"So...do you think our team can win the match against Hufflepuff in a short time?" He asked.

"I am not sure, but i believe in our team!" Sam raised a fist in the air.

"Yeah, me too." He joined in.

"You know i don't know why the girls of this school likes Diggory? Is he really that great?" He asked, unsure if the topic was too sudden.

"Well, i guess so. He is like a prince. Perfect and hard to get." Sam answered.

"So do you like him?" Fred curiously asked.

"Nope, princes are not my type." Sam popped the p in her reply.

"What's your type then?"

"I don't know."

"I know what's your type."

"Ok, tell me then."

"Tall, handsome, charming, nice, ginger hair, blue eyes and muscular." Fred puffed out his chest.

"Like Bill?" Sam suggested.

"No, me!" Fred retorted.

Sam placed her hand under her chin, looking at Fred up and down.

"Nah." She joked, seeing Fred feigned to be hurt, she clapped his shoulder.

"Just kidding."

"Its not nice to joke like that." He stepped forward towards her.

"No Fred." Sam tried to give a stern face but it was ignored and Fred started to tickle her sides which is her weak spot.

Sam tried to struggle free while Fred continuously tickled her, both laughing, having wide smiles on their faces.

Sam managed to break free and ran towards the kitchen with Fred closely behind outside the portrait that is the entrance to the kitchen, she stopped and panted, looking at Fred who was nowhere in sight.

She suddenly felt two arms grabbed her from behind which made her jumped a little. She turned to see a goofily grinning Fred who apparently took a shortcut and went to hide to surprise her later when she arrived.

"Let me go." Fred shook his head and tightened his embrace.

The hearts of both teens raced as they realised the closeness of their position. Suddenly the portrait swung opened which pushed Fred forward and his lips landed perfectly on Sam's._ Her/His lips are so soft...they both thought_

He moved his lips, happy yet unsure how she will respond but but smirked when Sam's lips moved slightly to kiss him back.

He felt bliss until Sam stopped and free herself from his hold to see Ron walking out of the kitchens followed by Lexi.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked, a little pissed his moment was ruined.

"Getting snacks." Ron spoke with his mouth full,arms full of snacks.

"I can see that, get your butt out, we need to get in." Fred said, still pissed.

"See you back in the common room." Lexi waved.

"..."

"..."

"We better hurry, everyone is probably waiting..." Sam hurriedly said.

"Sam..." Fred grabbed her wrist.

"Don't worry, it's just an accident. Why are you worried, it's not like it's your first kiss right? You dated a couple of times." Sam tried to wave it off.

"It is actually..." Fred said mentally. "It's your first kiss right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't really care much about it anyway, haha..." She tried shrugging it off awkwardly.

"Come on, we have a snack-deprived quidditch team waiting." Sam hurriedly entered into the kitchen leaving a confused Fred at the entrance.


	7. Being dense

**Chapter 7: Being dense**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Samantha's POV<p>

Meeting was over and I am honestly beat. As I lay in bed, saying final goodnights to the girls, my train of thoughts led back to what happened earlier.

Oh Merlin, I cannot believe that happened. I pulled the covers over my head. _Awkward…_

It was just an accident, never meant to , that's it. But why did I kiss back when he moved his lips? It was probably instinctive, yeah…

You all must be wondering why I am frustrated over the kiss when I said I don't bother. Of course I bother, which normal girl doesn't? I only said so to stop Fred from probing in.

He is a good kisser…wait Sam stop. He is your best friend plus of course he is, he probably kissed many girls he dated in the past. Oh whatever, I shouldn't think too much and get some sleep.

* * *

><p>In about fifteen minutes, the match against Hufflepuff is about to start. And what do you know, the weather did not turn out for the best. It is cloudy, windy and probably stormy later on too.<p>

Oliver is giving us one prep talk before we start, everyone got into position when Madam Hooch arrived and the match started as soon the whistle is blown.

Five minutes into the game came the torrential rain. Angelina, Alicia and I are at distress, trying our best to get hold of the Quaffle when we could hardly see with the rain continuously pouring down.

Even if we got possession of the Quaffle, it was difficult to follow the formations created in practice without being able to see properly. I can only now distinguish teammates through colour of robes.

"Sam!" I heard Angelina shouted. I barely managed to catch the Quaffle, wiping my hands on my drenched quidditch robes, I grabbed my broom and tried to fly nearer to the hoops.

My face broke into a small smile when I could see the hoops nearing, but that smile disappeared immediately when a bludger sent by a Hufflepuff beater came straight at me at lightning speed. I bent down at first instinct and was prepared for the impact.

Nothing came, I straightened up and saw Fred.

"Couldn't let it hurt you, love." He winked and flew off. I smiled appreciatively for a second and went ahead to score Gryffindor's sixth goal.

The whistle blew for a ten minute break, and all of us flew down to the grounds near our changing room. The first to reach, I grabbed the big towels and gave out to the members who arrived one by one.

"Harry, we need you to get the snitch fast." Oliver said.

I gave a small sneeze and was pulled by Fred to share the towel. He was soaking wet with his long hair covering his face that I pushed out of the way.

"I am trying, but I cannot see well with these." Harry took off his glasses. Like an answered prayer, Hermione came dashing through the stands and placed a water repelling charm on Harry's glasses.

Harry assured us that he could see better now, and everyone on the team gained some sense of hope. A few minutes more and the match will resume. A sudden bright of lightning flashed and thunder roared loudly, I buried my head in Fred's chest for a moment. One ear bud was stuffed into my ear by George who came to Fred and I.

"Thought you might need it." He smiled and placed the other bud in my other ear. I could not really hear much, but decided to really on my sense of sight to the fullest.

Seeing the rest of the team take flight is my cue to do the same thing too. Around five minutes later, I saw everyone flew down immediately and similarly did so. Turns out Harry encountered a dementor and fell off his broom and went unconscious after that.

Hufflepuff won as Cedric Diggory caught the snitch but none of the team could care less at that moment as we accompanied Harry to the hospital wing.

"You two alright?" I asked the twins who both nodded.

I shut my eyes for a moment, face-palming as the event drained me about three-quarter of my energy. I was pulled into a hug by Fred who saw my tiredness, with George patting my head. I hugged him back and sink my head into his wet robes, taking a moment of rest.

"Harry's awake." Lexi who came to see Harry along with Hermione and Ron of course announced.

"What happened?" He murmured.

"You fell." Lexi answered.

"The dementors are not supposed to be on school grounds, Professor Dumbledore is furious, he sent them back to their posts." Hermione informed.

"Harry, when you fell, your broom sort of fell into the Whomping Willow." Ron showed him the broken bits of his broom.

"The match, what happened?" He asked. There was a slight pause.

"Hufflepuff won. Diggory got the snitch." George said. Harry's face was overwhelmed with guilt.

"He caught the snitch, and only then he looked back and realized you fell. He wanted a re-match, he said the circumstances were unfair. " Fred added.

"But they won fair and square, even Wood admitted it." George added.

"No one blames you Harry."Alicia said, earning agreeing nods from the rest.

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked after taking in all information.

"In the showers, probably trying to drown himself." George answered. Catching Harry's guilty look, I spoke up.

"I am sure he does not blame you, Harry. He will be alright." Harry gave an appreciative nod and we left him to rest.

The team sent Katie to work her charm and rescue the captain from possible drowning.

All of us were too tired to speak, and decided to head back to Gryffindor tower and rest. Even though all of the team was tired, we couldn't really rest fully due to the fact we lost. Our chances of winning the Quidditch cup was slim if we could not even beat Hufflepuff.

Wearing a big sweater and three-quarter pants, I went down to the common room to get a glass of water. I saw George frowning by the fireplace on a couch and went to tap him on the right shoulder.

I ducked down and went to the left side of the couch, seeing him turn to his right.

"Boo!" It did not shock him like I wanted but it made him smile.

"Hey Sam." He ruffled my wet hair.

"Hey. Where's Fred?" I took a spot next to him on the couch.

"Sleeping. Why? Want to see him badly?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

"No." I slapped his arm.

"Why would you say that?" I added.

"Oh no nothing. So…" He dragged.

"So…?" I mimicked.

"You and Fred seem closer these days." He started.

"Really?"

"Don't you think?" He asked back.

I thought about it, yeah we hugged more often, we hang out more often and don't mind being close to each other. But that is what best friends do right?

"Yeah. I guess so we are closer." I answered.

"Not to mention you two slept together." He said, earning a few looks from others in the common room.

"No we did not!" I slapped his arm again.

"Okay maybe we did literally." I added and emphasized the word, literally.

* * *

><p>I started to have a flashback.<p>

The Saturday two weeks ago when Sirius Black broke into Hogwarts and apparently scared the Fat Lady away, the whole Gryffindor house had to spent the night in the great hall.

Grabbing my sleeping bag, I found a spot quickly to rest since there was a Hogsmeade visit earlier in the morning.

The spot I got was between Lexi and Hermione. I quickly lay in my sleeping bag, doing stretches as well. _Weird of me but yeah…_

I suddenly felt myself being dragged and groaned.

"What the hell?" I popped my head out of the sleeping bag. I saw myself facing someone's feet and climbed out of my bag.

"Hey…" I looked front to see Fred grinning sheepishly.

"What was that for?" I tried kicking him.

He placed my sleeping bag the correct way and gave it a pat.

I gave him an unimpressed look and slid into the sleeping bag.

"You know if you want to sleep beside me, you could just ask." I grunted.

"You know dragging is better, and I could do with some extra exercise with some heavy weight." He replied.

"Are you implying I am heavy?" I fakely gasped. Fred just shrugged.

I punched him in the arm which made him gave a cry of pain, _wimp..._

"Maybe I should gain more weight to let you train up that weak arm." I sarcastically commented.

"Stop fighting you lovebirds, people need to sleep." Lexi groaned beside me. I looked to see half of the house still wide awake.

"We are not lovebirds! And the only people needing to sleep is probably you." I retorted.

"Tch." Lexi turned over to face Hermione and sleep. I turned to see Fred grinning goofily.

"What?"

"We are lovebirds..." He goofily said.

"It's coming from Lexi, don't take it seriously." I poked his forehead.

"Since we are lovebirds, shouldn't we be sleeping in the same nest together?" He wriggled his eyebrows and gestured me to sleep with him in the same sleeping bag.

"Perve." I went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, something woke me up. I was unsure what it was and went back to sleep. Tossing and turning, I knew something was up and I could not put my mind to rest.

I grabbed my wand; ten inches, phoenix tail feather core and made of oak wood.

Maybe I should check things out while going to the bathroom.

"Lumos."

Inching my way to the nearest bathroom, I had to apologised to the portraits I have woken up because of the light coming from my wand.

Finishing up my business, I went to the sink to wash my face. As I look up, I saw a man with buck teeth and long, sharp nails in the mirror in front of me.

I let out a short scream, raising my wand up in defence.

"Who's there?" I asked. Nobody answered.

"I don't know who you are, but fair warning, I am really good at curses." I trembled slightly, holding my wand with both hands. Nobody responded again.

After minutes of silence, I decided it's best to return to the great hall.

Muttering apologies as I lit my wand and made my way back, my heart felt it was racing a thousand miles per hour.

My head turned back as I heard a noise from where I am, it must be the same person from the bathroom. Wand at ready, I opened up my senses to find out what is lurking in the school corridors.

What if it is Sirius Black, he broke into the castle previously, he could still very well be in the castle. Crap, I might be facing a highly sought after criminal...

But then again, the man in the bathroom was definitely not the Sirius Black I have seen on the covers of the Daily Prophet. That man looks seriously creepy and if I am not wrong, very similar to a rat of some sort.

Turning to a sound around the corner, I cast a body bind curse on the moving object that suddenly ran past me.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I slowly walk forward to whatever I might just cursed when suddenly a pat on my shoulder made jump.

I was about to utter a spell when I heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Jones."

"Professor Snape." I placed a hand on my fast beating heart, relieved at least it is a professor.

"What, may I ask you are you doing at night along school corridors?" He asked with his usual sneering tone.

"I was on my way back from the bathroom, professor." I answered.

"Hn. If I am not mistaken, I remember hearing you using a spell moments ago."

"Err...yeah. I think there is someone in the castle tonight, someone not from Hogwarts."

"And who do you reckon that someone is?" He asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, Sirius Black? But the person I encounter at the girl's bathroom does not look like him."

"Hn. I shall report it to the Headmaster, so get going." He said in a surprisingly normal tone.

I made my way back to the great hall and was surprised to see Fred and George awake and sitting by my sleeping bag.

"Where have you been?" Fred asked or more like demanded.

"Bathroom." I replied tiredly.

"You alright?" George asked worriedly and I gave a nod.

"You sure? You are sweating. " He use the sleeve of his long sweater to wipe off the beads of perspiration on my forehead.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, I was just worried you might get hurt." Fred pulled me into a tight embrace which made me fell warm and fuzzy all of a sudden. Weird...

"Sam, I know something happened, tell us." George said and I told them about everything.

"That is bloody scary." George commented.

"Which one? Her encounter in the bathroom or that she had a normal conversation with Snape?" Fred asked.

"Both." George answered. I gave a short laugh.

"Anyway, why did you two wake up?" I curiously asked.

"This bloke right here realised you were missing when he stretched his arms and felt nothing beside him on your sleeping bag. He wanted to search the castles for you." George snickered, earning a glare from Fred.

"He woke me up to help him search for you, but I told him to wait here, who knows you might just be going to the bathroom." He continued.

"Well, goodnight. " George gave a yawn and went to sleep on the other side of Fred.

"Goodnight." I repeated and was about to sleep when Fred tug on my arm.

"What?" I see him zip open his sleeping bag and mine, placing both sleeping bags side by side.

"The next time you wake up, at least I will know now." He said.

Too tired to resist, I just joined him. Fred placed an arm around my waist which surprised me.

"Fred?" I whispered. He was dead asleep, this bloke sure can sleep within such a short moment. I tried easing into his hold and made myself comfortable.

I could not still sleep however due to the recent things that happened today; Sirius Black breaking in, the person in the bathroom.

I heard movement in the great hall and managed to hear Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Percy talking about the Fat Lady and could hear discussing between the Professors about me.I managed to see Harry a few feet away trying to hear into the conversation as well.

Sleep soon take over as I felt a sense of warmth and protection in Fred's arms.

* * *

><p>Waking up to the chatter of students in the morning was unpleasant, I obviously needed more rest from last night. The morning light pierced into my eyes, making me close them immediately.<p>

I tried getting up but failed. I looked to see Fred's arm around me. That's why.

My eyes widened when I saw the position we were in, we both are cuddling each other in our sleep. My head against his chest while his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Fred? Fred." I tried shaking him awake but to no avail. Trying more several times, Fred is still sleeping like a log.

I wondered, is this how hard my friends try to wake me up? If that is so, I just want to say sorry.

I trying wriggling out of Fred's hold but failed.

"Psst. Anyone help?" I called.

George and Lexi heard my call for help and took no wasted time and whacked the senses out of Fred.

I was thankful for their help but in their process of whacking Fred, I being in his tight hold was being jolted by the whacks they given him.

"Hello? Indirect victim of your forceful whacks here." I said. The both of them shrugged in sync.

"Urgh..." Fred released me, and placed his hands over his back.

I got up and rubbed my eyes, squinting as I take in my surroundings. I was taken by surprise when I felt hands encircle my waist by none other than Fred again and I just ruffled his hair.

"Is he always this clingy?" I jokingly asked George.

"Yeah, to things he like. He is the more stubborn out of us two." George replied, I faced to see Fred's semi awake face and felt really happy for no reason.

* * *

><p>"Sam? Sam!" George snapped his fingers in front of me, snapping me out of my flashback.<p>

"Sorry, having a flashback." I shook my head.

"What kind? You were smiling like some girl that is hopelessly in love. That is so unlike you." George scrunched his face in disgust and gave a shudder.

"Really?" I tried to think back, no way...

"Thinking of Freddie?" He grinned.

"You wish." I poked his forehead and went to get a glass of water.

"You know Fred likes you more than you think." He said in a serious tone. He just had to say this when I am drinking.

The water in my mouth came out spitting everywhere and I started choking. My eyes widened as I turned to face George who was giving strong pats on my back. I started coughing and took some time to get a hold of myself.

"Didn't knew you will have a such big reaction. You okay?"

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Relax, I am joking."

"That was not of your best jokes." I coughed. He gave a small smile.

"See you at dinner, Sam." George headed for the boy's dorm.

I thought back to what he said earlier, what the heck did he meant by that?

George's POV

Looking back and seeing Sam's confused face, I shook my head and sigh. Everyone can apparently see what's going on between Fred and her. How dense can this girl get?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, another update! I totally forgot the sequence of events and did not write a chapter of Sirius Black's break in to Hogwarts, its suppose to happen before the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match. So I decided to write the chapter as a flashback. Hope it works! *Fingers-crossed*<strong>

**Sam is really dense, huh? Sam has strong intuition and instincts but when it comes to love, she is like a train wreck. Hopefully I get inspiration soon and write another chapter soon.**

**Kindly please review! :D**

**Thanks to ellabell for adding me and my story as favourite author/on alert. Thanks! *Hugs***

**Thank you to Iris Darkflower and Hallow Searcher for adding my story as favourite and also Britany Jean for adding it on alert.**

**I appreciate the reviews by Hallow Searcher and Britany Jean. Thank you! :)**


	8. In Denial

**Chapter 8: In Denial**

Samantha's POV

Grabbing my woolen jacket, I headed up to the boy's dormitory to meet up with Fred and George.

"The both of you take such a longer time than girls to get ready." I said as I pushed the door, seeing both of them rummaging through trunks and scurrying around the room, getting ready for our last Hogsmeade visit before the Christmas holidays.

"It's not our fault that we can find our stuff." They both chorused in sync. _Twins…_

"Maybe you two should tidy up for once." I picked up their clothing, sketches, Zonko's products as I made my way to them.

I placed their stuff at their respective beds and sat on Fred's bed. Looking at the big pile on his bed, I saw a familiar piece of parchment.

"Anyone knows where my winter hat is?" Fred asked. I rummaged through the pile on his bed and tossed it over to him.

Pulling the parchment out of the pile, I tapped it with my wand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I muttered. I gave a cheeky grin as ink started to appear on the paper, and a detailed map of Hogwarts is on the paper.

Memories came back as Fred, George and I tried for weeks trying to find out how it worked. We three probably tried a hundred methods to work the Marauder's map.

"Where is the map?" George searched his entire bed. I got off Fred's bed and handed it over to George who smiled gratefully.

"Ready." Fred announced.

"Finally." I stood up and headed towards the door.

"Sam, why don't you go ahead first? Meet you at Hogsmeade later; we got to pass young Harry something." George waved the map in his hands.

"Okay…" I headed downstairs to see Lexi fiddling with her ear muffs in the common room. Lexi was wearing a purple rank top with faded blue jeans and a beige coat, hair tied into a low ponytail.

"Why are you so dressed up? It's just a visit." I spoke and got a confused face in return.

I sighed and took one side of her ear muff off and repeated my question.

"I got a date, remember?" She huffed in annoyance. _Oh, the 'friend' date she promised with the Hufflepuff student Ernie…_

"Since you don't really like him, why all dressed up anyway?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"A date is still a date and a girl has to look fashionably great." She whipped her scarf in front of me and went out of the common room. I shook my head and sighed, this girl reminds me of Alicia most of the time, I sometimes wonder if they could be related instead.

I walked with her towards one of the entrance leading to Hogsmeade from the school grounds. She was greeted by Ernie who instantly blushed at her appearance and I could see his ears turn red as he complimented her, she accepted it casually and turned back to wave goodbye to me before going off.

* * *

><p>Exhaling a breath of air, I decided I should probably find Angelina, Alicia and Katie as well. Looking around for awhile, I finally found the girls.<p>

"Hey." I greeted.

"Where are Fred and George?" Angelina asked.

"Went to do something. We will meet later at Hogsmeade, I guess." I answered.

"Allie, Ange you two are looking all dressed up." Katie commented at Alicia who was adjusting the scarf on her neck.

"Let me guess, dates?" I guessed.

"How did you know?" Alicia asked with her mouth open.

"Same as Lexi, she was dressed up for her date with Ernie." I replied.

"So who is the lucky bloke?" I teased her and Ange.

"Just a guy from another house." She pretended to be casual.

"Alicia, are you ready?" asked a deep husky voice, all four of us turned around to see Roger Davies.

Ravenclaw prefect and Quidditch captain. One of the most popular blokes in Hogwarts alongside Cedric Diggory and apparently the epitome of tall, dark and handsome.

"Just another guy?" I teased, and she ignored the tease, facing Roger.

"Yeah." Her cheeks blushed. Even though she can be flirtatious once in a while, Alicia still can melt into a pile of goo at the sight of a handsome bloke.

"Sorry, I will hang out with you girls next time." She muttered and gave a small wave.

Angelina then went with her date who was surprisingly Lee. _Figured… _She apparently gave in to Lee who asked her out probably a million times ever since way back in first year.

I mouthed a 'good luck' to Lee and wished them a happy date.

"Guess it's just us two." I sighed and placed an arm around Katie.

"Err…" Katie stuttered when we see Oliver coming our way.

"Don't tell me you have a date too?" I asked in which she shook her head in return.

"I hope it's not too late, but I would like to ask you out as a way for thanks for that day where you saved me from possible drowning. Would you mind, Sam?" Oliver approached the furiously blushing Katie.

"No, I won't." I pushed a nervous Katie towards the Quidditch and gave a wink.

I saw Katie's guilty face and I just shooed her to go on her date, giving her a thumbs up. Everyone apparently has dates since it will be the last time seeing each other before holidays, so they would want to spend time with their boyfriends or crushes. Unknowingly, I thought to myself how pathetic I am dateless with most of my friends going on dates. I let out an exhale of exasperation.

Wouldn't it be nice to have a boyfriend? My thoughts were interrupted by two voices.

"Sam!" I turned to see two grinning gingers. Who needs boyfriends? I got two incredible guy friends that I can count on no matter what happens.

"Why is Sam all lonely in the snow? Got ditched?" Fred fakely gasped.

"No, the girls all just had dates planned ahead." I argued. _Okay maybe I got ditched by Katie…but I am willingly to get ditched so my friend can find happiness!_

"Well, can I then ask for a nice date out to Hogsmeade with the lovely Miss Samantha James?" George extended his hand out, one knee on the ground. I face-palmed and laughed at his act.

"No, I shall be the one to ask Miss James out." Fred glared at George, going in the same position as him.

"Sorry Forge, I think I am a better date."

"No Gred, I am the best." I laughed even harder.

"Stop it you two." I grabbed both their hands and made them stood up.

"Aren't you lucky Sam? Having two blokes asking you out at the same time." George said.

"And apparently incredibly dashing blokes as well." Fred added. "You know, it is the top of every girl's fantasies to have two brothers vying for her attention, especially twins." He added boldly with a wink

"Yes, yes. I am an incredibly lucky girl." I smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, you two we don't have all day. I still have Christmas shopping to do" I pulled both of them forward.

So much for being dates, I left the twins at Zonko and assured them I will be fine on my own for my Christmas shopping.

Now holding several shopping bags in hand, I was thinking who I have left to buy presents for. I can only buy Fred and George's presents once they leave Zonko so I can buy their presents from Zonko. All I have left to shop for are Natalie, Lexi, Ginny, my grandparents and the twins.

I passed by a boutique for males but took a few steps back to see a familiar blonde looking through racks of clothing.

I entered the shop and took steps towards the blonde, tapping her shoulder and was greeted by the same blue doe eyes.

"Maddie!" I greeted her cheerfully; I haven't seen her in weeks due to all the events in school.

"Sam!" She hugged me in response.

"I missed you, haven't seen you in weeks!" I hugged her back.

"I know. I am glad I could see you." She smiled. An idea popped in my head.

"Are you out alone now?" She nodded her head.

"We should totally hang out now."

"Yes we should."

"So are you Christmas shopping?" I asked.

"Yeah for my dad now. Help me out, please." She picked out a grey sweatshirt and looked to me for advice.

"I think it's okay. What about the navy one, guys usually look good in blue, I think?" I suggested.

"Is that a bag from the newly opened art store?" She pointed to a bag I was holding. I sweat dropped, it was her Christmas present- a new set of paint brushes made with the finest of unicorn hair and colour paints.

"No, no. It is a bag from some other boutique I visited just now. Come on, we still have a sweatshirt to buy for your dad." I tried to change the topic. Maddie nodded and continued to look for her dad's present.

We looked around some more and I spotted a nice brown leather office bag, I smirked as I know who might be the new owner of that bag and purchased it. Thank merlin, I saved up over the holidays to be able to afford my Christmas shopping this year. I feel like I am really going all out.

* * *

><p>Once we are done with our shopping, I was heading back to Zonko, unsure if the guys are still there. I insisted on Maddie joining me for the rest of the day.<p>

Entering Zonko's Joke shop can make any prankster's dream come true. Jokes, tricks, pranking items of all sorts can be seen on the many shelves in the shop.

Looking to see no two identical gingers in sight, I quickly went to get the latest joke products I have overheard Fred and George hoping to have but could not afford during their conversations with Lee.

"Where are they? Ah-ha!" I took several products off the shelf and placed them in my already full hands. Maddie offered to help which I was super grateful for.

Grabbing my new purchases, Maddie and I were about to exit and look for Fred and George when those two entered the shop at great timing. Not wanting them to know what I got, I quickly handed the bag to Maddie who gave a confused look.

"Hey, I was about to look for you." I acted casually.

"We wanted to look for you too at other shops but figured you might come looking for us here." George said.

"Oh, hi Madeline. Can I call you Maddie like Sam instead?" George asked. Maddie look surprised and tilt her head to one side.

"You know my name?" She pointed to herself.

"Of course, how could I not know such a beautiful name?" George replied cheekily. _Is he for real? My best guy friend flirting with my best girl friend._

"You interested in Zonko's products?" George gestured to the bag in Maddie's hand. I gave her a look and she understood.

"Err…no. It's-it's actually for…" Maddie stuttered, looking at me for help.

"For her cousin in America. He is also quite the prankster like you two. They don't really have a Zonko over there." I smoothly lied. That bought them over and we proceeded to go to the Three Broomsticks for a break.

"So you done with the shopping?" Fred who was walking alongside me asked.

"Almost, Natalie and Lexi left. Don't you need Christmas shopping to do?" I stopped for a moment and pulled out my wand, muttering a spell to send my shopping bags to my dormitory.

"Done it. Did it while you were away."

"Didn't think you had time, aren't you looking at joke products all day?" I cheekily asked, rubbing my cold and clammy hands together.

Instead of answering me, Fred grabbed my left hand and held it together with his right hand which totally took me by surprise. There was a sudden rush of blood and electricity in my body. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Our hands fit together perfectly, like a complete puzzle piece of some sorts. I never felt like this when we held hands many times before. What was going on? Thankfully he was wearing gloves, because I was positive that my hands are sweating amidst the cold weather.

Fred placed both our hands in the pocket of his jacket and gave a grin which I returned back. We were on our way when we were stopped by a sales witch promoting outside her shop. "Would a lovely couple like you two fancy some couple jewellery?" She gestured. "Us?" I pointed to Fred and me. She nodded. "Are you all on a double date?" She added as she saw George and Maddie walking behind us. "No, no. You misunderstood..." I remove my hand from Fred's hold, shaking my head. Fred took advantage of the situation however and took my hand in his hold. "Yes, we are." Fred said proudly.

"You two looked really great together." The waitress replied.

"No, him, me. No…" I continued the same actions I did.

"Are you Christmas shopping?" She asked.

"Yeah, for my , sisters…" I replied.

"Perfect. We have necklaces, bracelets, rings, anklets… " She dragged me by my free arm into the shop.

I was astounded by the myriad of accessories displayed in glass boxes shimmering in the bright lights of the store. Maybe I could finish my Christmas shopping here.

I found charm bracelets that glow in the dark, and managed to get three of the same kind with different colours for my sisters and I.

Unknowingly, the whole entire time I was still holding Fred's hand.

After the sales witch punched in the buttons on the cashier, confetti was thrown over my head. I looked up in surprise and back at the sales witch.

"Oh merlin! You are our one thousandth customer since opening! The cashier was charmed to throw confetti over the person of our one thousandth purchase. Congratulations!" She shook my hand and went to get something at the back of the store.

"Here. Our one thousandth customer will have a special free gift." She handed me a white box. I opened it to see two rings with a little gem stone on them.

"They are pocket watches created by my father not long ago. The pocketwatches glow when the other person is thinking about the other. It is a one of a kind set. It will perfect for you and your boyfriend." I tried to insist that Fred and I are not together but the witch made us test them.

We were to think about each other and see if the watches really glowed. We both clicked open he pocket watch to see the clock moving and soon enough our pocket watches shone, Fred's was warm red and mine a bright blue.

"Erm thank you." We exited the store followed by George and Maddie.

"I don't really have watches." Fred fiddled with his.

"Well, you can give it back to me then." I stretched my palm out.

"No way. It is mine." He held the ring away from me.

"Since when, I am the one thousandth customer, so technically it's actually mine." I argued.

"The sales witch gave it to me. Besides who will you give it to anyway?" He insisted.

"I don't know, my future boyfriend?" I said.

"Sam, you forgetful girl. Aren't I'm your boyfriend now?" Fred poked my forehead.

"Harhar, very funny." I faked a laugh.

"Technically, I am your boy friend." He indicated there was a space between the word.

"Fine, keep it as an extra Christmas present."

* * *

><p>We made it to the Three Broomsticks and were ushered by the welcoming Mdm Rosmerta to a table and rest our aching legs after along day out shopping.<p>

"Let's order!" Fred said a little too enthusiastically, complaining he was famishing so as George as well. _Boys will be boys or more specifically Weasley boys…._

"Yeah, we should." George joined in.

Our Butterbeers and food soon arrived and the atmosphere was great once George started a conversation topic and all of us are chit chatting happily.

"So how will you be spending Christmas holidays, Maddie?" George turned to her.

"Over at my cousin's with my parents and the entire family." She replied with a sweet smile. I swore George was grinning ear to ear just looking at her.

"What about you, Sam?" Maddie turned to me.

"Probably with my grandparents as usual with Lexi, not too sure whether Natalie will be coming. She said she is busy with her internship these days." I said, thinking about how busy she said she was in her previous letter to me and Lexi.

Finishing our drinks, we headed back to the castle. Looking at George and Maddie walking in front talking, I noticed Fred's a little too happy face beside me. Was it from just now? I smiled, biting on my bottom lips.

I bade goodbye to Maddie, hugging her and telling her we could write letters over holidays and sit on the train home together. George was still talking to her and I had to pull him away to Gryffindor tower so that Maddie can return back to her dormitory.

"See you two later for dinner." I said as we separate ways to our respective dorms.

I returned to my dorm full of cheery roommates returning from their dates and were in full girl talk about it. I took my place on my bed and listened in to their recounts. Tiger, moments later came in with a letter to me in his mouth. Alex, Lexi's owl must have passed it to Tiger. Alex is Lexi's owl but he also does mail for me. Sweet guy.

"Thank you." I rubbed his head and opened the letter. It was from my grandparents.

_Dear Sam,_

_I hope you can relay this letter to Lexi as well. Your grandpa and I are going to China to visit some long distance relatives for awhile and we are not able to spend Christmas holidays with you two. I am very sorry dears. Now that both of us are away, we also cannot leave you girls unattended alone at home. I spoke with Mrs Weasley and she is more than happy to welcome you girls to spend Christmas holidays with her family. I know you girls won't mind since you are friends with her children, so I hope you will have a good time. Natalie told us that she might be really too busy and cannot make it back to home. We might be back after New year so take care, wear more clothes, it is getting more chilly now._

_Love, Grandma Sue and Grandpa Lee. _

I went to the third year girl's dorms and passed the letter to Lexi who was lazing on her bed.

"Awesome! I cannot wait for Mrs Weasley's cooking!" She raised her hands in the hands and cheered.

"All you think about is food, it's a miracle you still can stay slim."

"High metabolism. That's the key." She replied.

"Hey, Sam. Since when do we have relatives on China?" She wondered.

"Our Asian features have to come from somewhere right?" I sarcastically replied.

"True."

"So, how's your date?" I changed the topic.

"Alright. We talked, eat and that's pretty much it. Nothing special."

"No possible feelings?" I curiously added.

"No. He is just a nice fellow peer." She replied curtly.

"Anyway, you and Fred look chummy?" She wriggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah right."

"I am serious. I am not romantic, but I would be dumb if I say there is nothing going on between you and Fred. It's so obvious, you are just as dense as a wooden block." She knocked my forehead.

"Hey, treat me like the elder sister for once."

"Anyway, even if there is anything going on between Fred and I, I wouldn't want to risk the friendship."

"Risk the friendship? I knew Natalie should not buy you all those muggle movies to watch. Plus, in all those flicks, the girl and guy best friend will still be together. So go for it."

"No way. This is real life not some chick-flick. And I don't have romantic feelings for Fred." I crossed my arms.

"Well, we should check, should we? I am not an expert so we shall consult this!" She pulled out a Witch Weekly Magazine.

"Really Lexi. You are better than this. " I groaned.

"Hey! This is the closest thing I got to help my dear sister." She waved the magazine.

"Thanks but no thanks. I can use my intuition and instincts for this matter." I declined her offer.

"Too bad your intuition and instincts are usually strong in everything else except romance." She retorted.

"Tch. See you at dinner." I headed for the door.

"Don't be in denial Sam!" Lexi gave a shout from behind before I closed the door.


	9. A Déjà Vu

**Chapter 9: A Déjà Vu**

* * *

><p>It was time to head for the Burrow for Christmas Holidays and I was looking forward to it. The Burrow is such an amazing place; it may look rundown on the outside; but a totally different situation on the inside. It reflects a house full of warmth and family spirit mostly from the large family that it is living there of course. If a muggle wants to know how a wizarding family lives, the burrow is the place.<p>

Dishes are charmed to wash on their own, scarves sewn on their own; the lopsided house itself is held standing by magic as well. I came over a number of times since my friendship with the twins in first year and the feeling never gets old, I will always feel glad to be here.

I am now currently unpacking in Ginny's room with Ginny herself and Lexi. Mrs Weasley was apologized that it might be cramped but I reassured her and apologized instead that we were intruding which she waved it off easily, stating the more the merrier.

Unsure what to do next; I decided to start on my gift wrapping which I really do not have the skills for. I still can do decent wrappings if the present was in a box, but if it's not…I hope the receiver doesn't mind too much about the outer appearance of his/her present.

After an hour of wrapping, I was done with it. I had tape stuck to my feet and fingers, wrapping paper strewn all over the area. I think I am just going to give the presents in the nice shopping bags that came with them. Yeah I should do that.

After clearing up, nothing was on my agenda apparently. I decided to make a trip to Fred and George's room. Those two have been cooped up in their room the whole day since we arrived; I wonder what is going on.

Knocking on the door once, there was silence. _Odd… _

Knocking again, I could hear noises and Fred telling me to wait a moment.

"You two are not changing right?" I said.

"No…" I heard them both reply. _Well, it should be okay for me to enter then, what's up with those two?_

I swung the door open seeing George holding onto the handle of a cauldron that is bubbling an orange substance.

"Sam!" He shouted in surprise and slipped his grip on the handle. All three of us screamed in fear as cauldron seemed to fall to the ground in slow-mo just like those muggle movies.

Thinking fast, I stretched my palms out to reach for the cauldron and laid flat on the floor, cauldron in palms.

"Saved it." I smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"Err…Sam. We just put the cauldron over a fire awhile ago." Fred said.

"AHHHH!" I removed my palms and started blowing on my burning palms, the burning sensation was overbearing and I raced out to the nearest bathroom and washed my palms under running water.

The burning sensation died down but was soon replaced by a stinging feeling. Fred entered the bathroom and pulled me to their room, where I got medic treatment by George.

"There all done!" George finished bandaging both my palms and gave them a pat.

"Ouch!"

"Oops, sorry." He grinned goofily. I groaned and stretched myself on his bed. _Great….my palms are burnt before Christmas and holidays._

"Why were the two of you so secretive and what's with making potions randomly in your room?" I used my two burnt palms to gesture at the cauldron.

"Should we tell her Freddie?" George looked seriously at Fred. They did some twin telepathy eye contact thing and I was just curious, what are they keeping from me?

"Well, she did save the cauldron as well." Fred said and turned to me.

"Okay, Sam. We have not told anyone before, you are the first." I nodded profusely, curiosity heightened.

"Well George and I are planning to open a joke shop in the future…" Fred started.

"The contents in that cauldron you save are the first step towards the plan…" George added.

"We are currently inventing sweets that make you ill… " My eyes widened.

"To get you out of classes." They both said at the same time, with identical proud grins.

"Well?" They both asked, seeing me all quiet.

"That's really brilliant!" I said enthusiastically and clapped by hands. _Ouch!_ I winced at the pain.

The both of them laughed and I gave a glare that meant that it was not funny.

"That is such a great idea!" I continued.

"Really? Thanks Sam." Fred patted my head and gave a really happy smile.

"We weren't too sure of it. Mum would not really like it though, she expects us to get good grades like Percy and maybe get ministry jobs like dad." He said.

"But starting a joke shop really suits you two to the T! I have faith in you two!" I cheered.

"We are glad you believe in us." George said smiling warmly at me.

"But it will be difficult to have this career, mum will oppose to this dream of ours."

"George, not all people can get their parents to support their dreams. But it is most important to believe in yourself and go after what you dream for. Prove that you can do it and then prove to your mum." I encouraged him.

"Don't be dejected before you even start. Where are the two hyper, cheerful twins I know and love that would not be defeated by things in their way to do what they want?" I continued.

"They are here and planning to make their dream into reality!" Fred punched a fist in air.

"Yeah!" I joined in and George too, all three of us laughed.

"Thanks Sam, I know we can tell trust you with this." George turned to me and kissed me on the forehead followed by Fred.

"No problem. So…what you working on now in the cauldron?"

"Fever Fudge." Fred explained. "Remember that one time during class you just wished you could immediately eat something and get a fever to skive History of Magic?"

"You still remember I said that?" I could see Fred turning a little red at my question. "Yes, well- but that's not the point." He retorted

"But wouldn't it be terrible just to be really sick all for the sake of one class?"

"We thought of that and decided to have the sweet to have two sides causing the sickness and the other having the cure." Fred explained.

"Smart." I smirked.

"Bill and Charlie are here!" Ginny shouted from downstairs. I turned my head to the door and immediately went to the living room.

I only known Bill and Charlie ever since my friendship with the twins but we are almost as close as actual siblings. They are like the older brothers I never had and I was another younger sister they can love and dote on besides Ginny.

"Bill, Charlie!" I ran to hug them like Ginny did enthusiastically.

"Sam, you have grown!" Bill spun me around and I was genuinely happy to see them. Charlie did the same thing to me.

Lexi came downstairs too and hugged the two eldest Weasley brothers.

"Lexi, you grown too." Bill patted her head.

"Our Sam is all grown up but still ever cute, Lexi you too." Charlie pinched my cheeks which I swatted away.

"Sorry Bill, Charlie. But this cute Sam is ours." Fred and George came from behind and pinched each side of my cheeks..

"Wow, everyone wants Sam. I feel the love." Lexi sarcastically commented which made all of us laughed. I rubbed on my sore cheeks, _these boys have really firm grips._

"Sam, my dear, what happened to your hands?" Mrs Weasley who just came down from the stairs, came to my side, looking at my bandaged hands.

"Err, they got scalded?" I looked to the twins for help.

"By what, dear?" I looked to the twins and they were doing many actions which make me confused.

"Hot water." I said the first thing on my mind.

"I wanted to make hot chocolate but accidentally got scalded when pouring the hot water. Clumsy me." I made up a lie.

"Be careful next time, anything you need, you just tell me." I nodded obediently.

We all returned to doing our own things before getting called for dinner. I was asked by Fred and George to have a one in a million opportunity to see the before makings of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes live in action. _The one in a million opportunities was such an exaggerate…_

I was shown other parts of their first ever product of their shop, the Skiving Snackboxes like Fainting Fanices, Puking Pastilles and Nosebleed Nougat. I am surprised they test it on themselves to see if they worked and I gave them a salute for that.

It was time for dinner as we heard Mrs Weasley called for us all from the kitchens. Breakfast, lunch or even dinner was always something to look forward to in the Weasley household. Mrs Weasley's cooking is really amazing and was always cooked in huge amounts to feed specifically to the Weasley boys who have really huge appetites.

I pulled out a seat when somebody was going for that same seat, that somebody? None other than Percy, who I rarely spoke to ever since that utterly embarrassing incident back in school.

"Err..Erm…" I gestured for him to take the seat but he insisted I took the seat. We were pushing back and forth when the seat was occupied by Lexi.

"By the time you two decide who should take the seat, dinner will be over." She said. Wanting the awkwardness to go, I immediately took a seat in between Ginny and Lexi across Fred and George.

The smell of the food on the table was inviting and everyone tucked in. I just realized, my hands hurt. _Great just great…_

I picked up my spoon nervously; thankfully I can still hold it just not a firm grip and ate my food slowly.

"So, how's school?" Bill asked no one in particular.

"Alright apart from the Sirius Black incident." Ron spoke with his mouth full.

"Ronald, eat with your mouth close." Mrs Weasley chided him.

"What exactly happened?" Charlie asked further.

"He wanted to enter our common room." I started.

"The fat lady wouldn't let him." George continued.

"Slashed the fat lady's portrait while she escaped." Fred followed on.

"We spent the night in the great hall and Sir Cadagon is replacing the fat lady now." Lexi ended.

"Sir Cadogan? I remember back in school all he does is always asking for duels." Charlie said.

"And he is still doing that now, he does not let us enter the common room without a duel." Lexi added.

"It's ridiculous, who duels with a portrait really?" She continued.

On the topic of Sirius Black, Percy wasted no time to brag about his great efforts to assist Professor Dumbledore in the event and self-praised that he was possibly the best Head boy that Hogwarts could ever had.

I could not help but let out a snicker which some of the rest at the table follow. Fred and George did exaggerated and hilarious imitation of Percy which got us all laughing out loud including Mr Weasley but we were all told to stop by Mrs Weasley soon after who also let out a small laughter as well.

"Mrs Weasley, your cooking is really great!" Lexi finished her meal and have two thumbs up.

"Of course a mother's cooking is the best." I added.

"I wish I could try mum's cooking…" I muttered soft but could be heard by Mrs Weasley.

"I understand what you feel, Sam." She came patting me on the back.

"Although…" She started laughing.

"No offence dear, you might not want to try your mum's cooking." She chuckled at the her memories.

"I remembered when she was still alive, cooking was not really her forte. She was said to be a disaster in the kitchen. But the image of her trying her best and hardest every time to cook was endearing." I smiled; imaging mum, Lexi similarly was doing the same thing as well.

We were all instructed to go to bed soon and I am now in bed, waiting my hair to dry off a bit before going to sleep.

Looking at my hands, I traced the outline of the bandage on one hand. There was not much pain anymore. Thanks to Mrs Weasley who previously came in to apply magic medicinal cream on my hands which miraculously reduce the pain and injury. That's magic for you.

Combing my hair in between my fingers, I figured it is mostly dried and laid on my makeshift bed. Ginny and Lexi were already in bed, falling asleep. I used my wand to turn off the lights and wished the girls goodnight where I got murmurs of goodnight back in return.

* * *

><p>The morning was greeted by heavy snow and big gushes of wind. Everyone was to stay indoors and clean up the entire burrow to prepare for Christmas Eve the next day.<p>

"Ron, Ginny, the bathrooms."

"Fred, George, the attic."

"Sam, Lexi, the living room. Thank you dears." Mrs Weasley gave a pat on Lexi's and my shoulders. She initially did not want to put the guests to work but Lexi and I assure that we can help out too.

Being not seventeen yet, we cannot use magic outside school, so it's off to rags, buckets, broom and mops. After a little more than an hour of wiping, dusting, rearranging and cleaning, the burrow, well at least its living room for sure is ready for Christmas decorating soon.

Lexi decided to take a rest on the couch, taking a short nap while I decided to do the same thing.

"Sam, dear. Can you please tell George and Fred to bring out the boxes of decorations from the attic once they are done? Thank you." I nodded and headed upstairs.

"Wonder if they're done?" I wondered around, going up each floor of the house.

Pushing the door to the attic open, the creaking sound the door made it creepy at the moment. With light shining from one single window in the room, I could hardly see anything in the room. Walking like a blind mouse, I was searching for a switch button.

I managed to find one, but strangely it could not work.

"Guys?" I called out into the room. Where is my wand when I need it? I just remembered it is in Ginny's room; well I cannot use it anyway.

"You two better don't play any pranks." I warned.

"Oh wait, how could I think that you two won't do that." I started talking to myself. I suddenly felt a brush of wind. Okay I am officially not cool with this.

"Fred? George?" I called out once more. Forget it, I am leaving. I turned my back and took extra big steps to the door when suddenly it closed shut by itself.

"No! Ahh!" I ran for the door, holding tight onto the knob, pulling the door open with my entire might.

"Come on, open up!" I shouted and pounded furiously on the door in fear, whatever that is happening now is not funny. I felt someone preventing me from opening the door on the other side; I put in extra effort to pull the door. Using all my might is not enough, I let go briefly. Sensing the person let go too, I took the chance to open the door, but apparently whoever he/she is, he/she reacted quick enough.

I let go of the knob when I sensed something behind me. Turning back, I saw a cloaked figure I couldn't quite see in the dark room.

"Who are you?" The figure did not reply but inched closer towards me, my heart was racing with fear. I closed by eyes as it was coming closer. I am not going to back away from this.

Standing in a fighting position, I hoped in my mind I am still able to remember the martial arts moves I learned when I was taught by Grandpa.

The figure seemed to shadow over me which snap me out of my thoughts.

"Ahh!" I raised my feet and kicked him in the shin I think.

"Ahhh!" The figure screamed when suddenly the door from behind me was pushed open from the outside.

"George!" I called to him who was previously outside.

"Sam! Fred!" He called my name and turned to the figure who apparently crouching down on the floor in pain.

"Fred?"

"Ouch…" I uncover the cloak off him and saw him clutching his leg in pain.

"You assholes, you scared me half to death!" I slapped him on the arm.

"Ouch! Sam! You are adding more pain than needed."

"You deserved that! That was not a nice prank!" I retorted.

"Since when were we nice, it was just for fun anyway." He talked back.

"Anyway, when did you have so much power in your kicks? Your kicks didn't hurt this bad when in school. " George helped him up.

"I only use my martial skills when really needed." I also joined in to help.

"George, I expected more out of you!" I slapped George in the arm.

"Couldn't resist pranking our dear Sam. Besides your scream was priceless." He laughed.

"Don't dear me." I scowled.

"Ahh-ouch…" Fred tried walking. We brought him out of the attic where we had light and he sat on the stairs.

"Does it hurt real bad?" I sat beside him, rubbing the spot where I kicked him and started doing massaging to ease the pain.

"Not too bad." He winced at the pain.

"Don't ever do that again. I thought I was about to never make it out alive."

"Drama queen." Fred said which earned a glare from me.

"What are you smiling at?" I looked up to see Fred grinning from ear to ear.

"Didn't know you were this gentle Sam, I should get hurt more often."

"Tch, you are crazy." I stopped massaging his injury and went downstairs.

"Crazy for you." He shouted from behind. That stopped me in my tracks. An indescribable feeling was tingling in me, and a blush crept up my face.

"Mrs Weasley said to bring out the boxes of Christmas decorations." I nearly have forgotten to do what I came up for. Choosing to ignore the feeling, I continued my way down to the living room and took a short break.

Everyone was done with the cleaning and it was time for decorations. The older kids were in charge of setting up the Christmas tree while the rest set to decorate the entire burrow's first floor for now.

The burrow soon was looking all ready for Christmas, decked in ornaments and lights.

* * *

><p>Everyone took a place to rest and I looked for a spot when I saw Fred indicate a seat next to him on one seater couch. I raised my eyebrows, questioning him how are we going to fit together on the same couch. I was going to turn away and take a seat on the floor.<p>

"Yah…" I groaned when I knew Fred pulled me back onto his lap. Too tired to argue, I made myself comfortable and rest my head on his chest, inhaling his scent. _Ok, that last part there makes me seem like a pervert…_

I felt my heart drumming against my chest as I knew of the intimacy of the position we were in, I was I don't know what I was feeling, all I know I strangely just liked the way we are now. I closed my eyes, taking in the warmth of his body as I felt him playing with end of the strands of my hair. Closing my eyes shut, I rested but knew I could not really go to sleep.

"Eh, what is this?" I could hear Ron's voice speak.

"What is it, Ron? Let me see." I could ear Lexi speak now.

"Let me see." Ginny followed.

"The resemblance is uncanny." Ron spoke.

"What is it, Ronnekins?" George asked.

"A photo of you, Fred and Sam."

"And why would the resemblance be uncanny?" George asked skeptically.

"Because it is a photo of you three but like 10 years older." Ginny answered. That got my attention and I opened my eyes. I rose up from Fred's lap, rubbing my eyes.

"Let me see." George took the photo out of Ron's hands. George looked stunned as he saw the photo, catching my bewildered face, he handed the photo.

"That's not Sam, the woman is our mum." Lexi said as I was handed over the picture.

Mum in the photo looked stunning. Wearing a long, slightly poofy gorgeous white wedding gown with hues of pink lace, hair in a nice long side fish braid. She was standing in between two guys who really look like Fred and George just older, linking both their arms. The photo actually reminded me of the photo I have back in my own room of Fred, George and I in first year.

"Is that how we looked older? I believe we will look really good in the future." Fred commented.

"Where did you find it, Ron?"

"In the box that kept the Christmas decorations, there is actually a photo book right here."

"Can you pass it over?" I opened up the photo book and it was mostly pictures of the two men mum was standing in between with some pictures with mum too. There were ones when they were in Hogwarts as well. They looked like they were the best of friends just like the twins and I.

"What are you kids doing?" I turned to see Mrs Weasley coming from the kitchens.

"Mum, do you know anything about this photo? Why are there Sam's mum and two men that looked like us?" George asked, showing her the photo.

"Where did you get this?"

"In one of the Christmas decoration boxes." Fred answered.

"Well, there is no harm telling you about it." She took a seat on one of the couches.

"The two men were your Uncle Fabian and Gideon Prewett, they were my brothers. Unfortunately, they died in the first wizarding war."

"Amazing isn't it? You two look so much like them." She looked at Fred and George.

"I remember in this photo, it was your mum's wedding. She looked beautiful, everyone was happy for her." Mrs Weasley smiled, with tears in her eyes.

"Fabian, Gideon and Anna ware the very best of friends, a trio just like you three."

"Gideon was a little upset though; he liked your mother way back when they were in school together but he wished his best friend happiness. Nobody could deny how much in love Anna and Dylan were."

"It is a bit of a déjà vu, seeing you three together is like somewhat seeing a part of them alive again." She looked to George, Fred and I and was getting emotional.

"Silly me, getting too emotional again." She wiped her tears.

"Well, dinner is ready soon. Pack up and get ready. You can keep the photo, dear. "

I looked at the photo again, smiling at my mum who is smiling widely in the picture. _Mum, I feel like getting to know about you and dad more…_


	10. In Denial No More

**Chapter 10: In denial no more**

Today is Christmas, and of course Ginny being the excited twelve year old that she is, woke up early to wake up her roommates. She switched on the light and started with Lexi who was sleeping on her right.

"Lexi, wake up! It's Christmas!" She shook Lexi.

"Alright, Ginny, you can stop. I'm already awake." The girl groaned, barely opening her eyes as she tried to take in the light.

"Sam, wake up, wake up!" Ginny waked Sam extra hard, knowing that Sam is harder to wake up. Sam would not even budge a centimeter.

"Lexi, help?"

Lexi slipped into her slippers, yawning and about to head to help out when Fred and George entered the girls' room with a small bucket.

"Ginny, Lexi, why don't you two freshen up and go downstairs first?" George said.

"We will take up the task of making Sam wake up to a splashing Christmas." Fred smirked.

"You two are the best." Lexi gave them a thumb up before leaving the room.

"Of course." The both of them replied.

"Sam, get your butt out of bed!" Fred screamed into the ears of the girl. After the screaming, she fidgeted under her covers, a hand stuck out from the covers.

"Five more minutes." The girl groaned.

"We don't believe you."

"Too bad then." She took her pillow and placed it over her head.

"Will you do the honors, Freddie?"

"With pleasure, Georgie."

* * *

><p>Samantha's POV<p>

"Wait, wait. I am up!" I stuck my hand out again; telling them to stop whatever they are going to do which I know is no good.

I tried opening my eyes under my pillow, slightly opening them; I removed the pillow from my head and sat up. Rubbing my face, I combed my fingers through my bed head and gave a yawn.

"Morning, sleepy head." George greeted me and I forced a smile.

"Come on, everyone is downstairs already." He said.

"I need to freshen up." I gave an excuse so that they can leave and I can go back to sleep.

"Alright." I heard Fred said and not expecting it at all, I felt cold icy water being splashed onto my face and part of my shirt as well. It definitely woke me up to my senses and I wiped the water off my face.

"What was that for?" I was pissed.

"You didn't think we will believe you, do you? You want us to leave so you can go sleeping again." Fred read through my mind.

"Get out."

"We're not."

"Fine, if you honestly want to see me get changed, you can stay." I pulled up my shirt a little.

"Actually I don't mind staying." Fred grinned mischievously. My eyes widened at his comment, that was not the answer I was expecting.

Fred got dragged out by George and I quickly changed out of my wet shirt at the sound of the door being closed. I opened the door to see them outside and told them to go ahead as I headed to the bathroom.

All freshened up, I went down the zig zag stairs of the burrow to the living room where everyone is gathering to open up Christmas presents.

Taking each of our piles of presents from under the beautifully decorated Christmas tress, everyone were in high spirits opening their presents and saying of thanks and welcomes could be heard throughout the entire room.

I opened up the presents I got including new Quidditch gloves, Honeyduke sweets, new school bag, wallet, clothes and a _Hogwarts, a History_ book from Hermione no doubt and said thanks to everyone. I also made a mental note to thank Maddie, Alicia, Angel, Katie, Lee, Hermione and Harry for their presents once we return to school.

Fred and George gave me a whole complete Skiving Snackboxes set, which I am and should be as they say it be honored to be the very first customer, I gave them thankful hugs and apparently got the same hugs back just that it is two at once and more tighter.

"Sam, have we ever told you we love you?" George said. _Ah, they opened my presents for them._

"Not really."

"Well, then…WE LOVE YOU!" They shouted in each side my ear. I rubbed my ears in discomfort but set that aside as I knew they meant well. George even spun me around the living room.

"Thanks, these are what we always wanted." George took out an Ever-Bashing Boomerang.

"You're welcome." I looked at their happy faces.

I turned to finish opening my last present, it looked quite bulky actually. I lifted it up; looking up and down, side to side, wondering what is it. Tearing the wrapping paper, the present turned out to be a book specifically on D.A.D.A. Hermione would only be the one sending me a book, but I already received _Hogwarts, a History_ from her for this Christmas.

_Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use against the Dark Arts. _I read out softly, my fingers moved along each word as I said it. I opened the hard brown cover to see something written on the other side of the hard cover of the book.

_Merry Christmas Sam,_

_Thank you for that wonderful office bag you sent. I will be sure to find a time to use it. Don't worry, I know you are concerned why I have been absent of late for teaching but I assure you I am fine. Just a little sick that's all. Hopefully Professor Snape has been teaching well. You are a real natural at Defence so I figured you might want to read up on more materials. You must think I am really a boring person to give you a book for Christmas so I would like to treat you and Alex to a nice lunch after holidays and catch up a bit. Enjoy your holidays and give my regards to Alex._

_Many thanks, _

_Uncle Remus._

A smile formed on my face. It was nice of him to care even though we have not seen each other for a long time. He is almost like another family member.

"Here are my presents for everyone. " Mrs Weasley gave out no other than her famous handmade sweaters to her entire family.

"Erm, here. No, well…err…" Mrs Weasley was confused which present to give Fred and George.

"Thanks mum." They took the present and exchanged with one another.

"How do you know which one is yours?" I asked.

"Mum can never get it right." Fred answered.

"For you, Sam. Merry Christmas." Mrs Weasley handed me a present, I was sincerely touched.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley. You shouldn't have, I am not part of the family."

"You are like part of the family already, Sam." She gave a warm smile and went to give Lexi her own sweater as well.

I opened my present to see the hand sewn Weasley sweater I have seen Fred and George wore during winter in school. Mine was a pink with a letter 'S', I hugged it to my chest, knowing that it will definitely keep me warm in the cold weather.

Everyone was asked to bring their presents to their room and head down for brunch soon. After a well-fed brunch, we were off to do whatever we want before the actual Christmas celebration and dinner later on in the day.

* * *

><p>I must be the most boring person in the world, because I am actually trying to finish a homework assignment or two or three. Fifth year is no joke, a lot of pressure is on for O., and it started way back in fourth year already. Even though it is the holidays, professors well maybe more so Professor Snape found it no excuse for us to slack.<p>

Listening to my mp3 player, I hummed a song while writing a full essay on the polyjuice potion and that only is much of a headache. Do you know how complicated the polyjuice potion is, best hope this won't come out for O..

Writing finish my final sentence, I stretched my hands in victory. Finally, just a few more to go, and I am homework free for the remaining holidays. I took out one ear bud, sighing as I looked at the empty room. Lexi and Ginny went down to help Mrs Weasley for dinner, well Lexi is there more likely to nick some food first.

The sound of the knob turning stopped my train of thoughts.

"Hey." I was greeted by none other than Fred.

"Hey." I greeted lazily, a bit worn out from homework.

"Really, Sam? You're boring, homework on Christmas ?" He looked at the pile of homework on my bed.

"Yeah, but I had nothing to do, plus I could use the time to finish the grueling essay Professor Snape assigned us." I gathered all my parchment, quills and books to put them away.

"You finished the polyjuice essay that greasy hair loathsome Snape assigned? " He asked, face looking horrid.

"Yes and besides he is not that loathsome." Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe just a smidgen." His eyebrows still stay raised.

Professor Snape may be the most biased, unpleasant and hateful professor Hogwarts had seen, he is good though extremely strict at his teachings plus I don't have any bad encounters with him so far in my school years.

"Okay more than smidgen." He smiled and I did too. I looked into his warm brown eyes and I just purely thought they are really pretty to look at, though it might sound silly. His eyes looked hazel like in the light.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Does Sam do not welcome me?" He made a silly frown.

"No." I laughed.

"Just came to see what you are up to, George is taking an afternoon nap." He answered my question.

"You don't have your twin to play with you so that's why."

"Are you sad that I only came for you because George is unavailable?" He smugged.

"Please don't think so highly of yourself." He feigned a gasp.

"What's this little thing?" He picked up my mp3 player, looking at it curiously.

"Muggle invention, it plays muggle music." He nodded like he understood and took the ear bud I took out, unsure what to do with it.

"You put it in your ear and listen to the music." I took the ear bud and went close to his side and place it in his ear. Fred was bobbing to the music and I placed the other ear bud in his other ear.

At that moment, I took the time to really observe at Fred. He really grown like physically. Much more taller, well built from Quidditch than the thin eleven years old I met for the first time. His flaming red hair is definitely longer with bangs that usually boys don't sport. Abundant freckles on his face and an infectious smile.

Mentally wise, he of course matured somewhat but still he can be childish at times. Though, that really is part of the Fred charm, his zest for fun and outgoing character brightened my dull life. I guess I am glad he and George had entered my life. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Fred calling me.

"What are you smiling at? Bet you like what you are seeing." He smirked.

"Please don't…" I was about to retort but got interrupted.

"Think highly of myself." He finished.

"You are quite predictable." He tapped on my nose, grinning.

"The muggle music is not bad." He returned me my mp3 player.

"Thanks." I kept it in my bag. There was awkward silence between the two of us afterwards which usually is not the case, I don't even understand why there is an awkward silence in the first place.

"So…" I started,

"Sooo…" He made a funny sound stretching the 'o's. I laughed, looking down.

"Your mouth opens up really wide when you laugh." Fred commented.

"Yeah, yeah I know I don't have the prettiest laugh." I tried to act cool and not embarrassed.

"No, it's nice, you laugh without restrictions. I like that about you." Fred said.

_Your laughter is one of the reasons he always act and be funny because he always wants to hear that laughter, he thought._

"I like you, Sam." He said all of a sudden which caught me off caught. He himself was surprised he said that, like he said his thoughts aloud.

"Of course you should, I am your buddy for almost five years." I gave him a playful slap on the arm. He grabbed the hand that I slapped with and held it tight.

He closed the gap between us as he leaned in. Fred was so close I could feel his breath on my skin, his other hand raised and cupped my cheeks. My heart hammered against my chest rapidly. This is not like the last time outside the kitchens, this kiss going to happen right now is no accident.

Does he like me?

I shouldn't do this, Fred is my friend yet my body is not doing what my brain is telling it to do. Our lips were barely touching.

"Sam! Come down quick!" The two of us immediately separated. It was so close, wait did I want that to happen?

"Sam! Sam!" Another shout made me alert.

"Coming! " I shouted back, and could not even made eye contact with Fred.

"I-I-I should go, see you later." I tried to play cool again and saw that he looked disappointed and equally embarrassed.

"Yeah." He gave a single word reply.

I raced down the stairs as I felt my heart racing too, everything is just a confusion or something, yeah maybe he was trying to get dirt off my face or something out of my hair. I just lied to myself so I can get the scene off my mind.

"What's up?" I asked as I neared the first floor.

"You would not believe who's just here." Lexi answered excitedly.

"Who a rock star?" I wondered at Lexi's excited expression.

"No, it's just a dragonologist." A tall, feminine, mature silhouette turned to face me.

"Nat!" I ran to hug my older sister.

"Hey." She returned my hug. I was released from the hug and took a good look at my sister. Though I visited her last summer, the fact she is still all the way in Romania still made me miss her.

"What? Do I look different?" Natalie spun around in her a short sleeved collared bloused and tight midi skirt with a bit of flare at the bottom.

"Yeah, tanner." Lexi answered.

"Prettier." Ginny added sweetly.

"And your hair is different." I ended, her once long dark hair was now chopped to her shoulders, and dyed a light brown with highlights.

"I figured it is a lot easier to have my hair short in my job with the dragons, they taken a liking to burning people's hair."

"And I agree with that. When did you arrive?" Charlie came from the stairs and greeted Natalie in a hug.

"Apparated not long ago, thanks for inviting me for dinner." Natalie said.

"Well, mum invited you, I just passed the message. Still, I would have invited you myself." He replied.

"Are they together?" Lexi whispered in my ear.

"Don't know." I gave a shrug

"I thought you couldn't make it back home." Lexi asked Nat, interrupting the nice atmosphere between her and Charlie.

"Yeah, I was. Internship is crazy, but my boss figured I should be able to spend some time off with my family after my hard work so here I am."

"Nat, do you have a place to stay?" I asked.

"Yeah, the Leaky Cauldron."

"You could stay here." Charlie commented.

"No, I couldn't intrude. Plus there is not much room since your entire family is here plus the two of them." She pointed to me and Lexi.

"Natalie!" Mrs Weasley welcomed her in a tight bear hug.

"Hi, Mrs Weasley."

"Good that you here. You might want to rest up first, dinner is coming up later."

"Girls, tell the boys to shower up and you all too." Mrs Weasley instructed Ginny, Lexi and I.

"Okay." The three of us chorused in sync.

* * *

><p>Christmas dinner soon commenced and everyone was in high spirits. Everyone was in their own group conversations and I had the time to catch up with Nat, she spoke about mostly her internship and how amazing was it to work with the dragons and study them but asked us about school and life.<p>

Percy having idolized her in school before, tried to make a conversation with her as well not forgetting to mention about him being head boy and asking her on advice for N.E..

"Does he seriously not have a life outside school?" Lexi whispered harshly.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"Well said, Lexi." Fred and George who sat across her gave her a thumbs up.

That's when I had my first eye to eye contact with Fred after the incident this afternoon. He gave a goofy grin and looked back down to his plate. That was weird of him acting after the incident though it is better than him being all awkward. I smiled and went back to eating Mrs Weasley's delicious cooking.

After an amazing dinner, everyone hung out in the living room either continuing conversations, playing exploding snap or wizard's chess. I was now up against defending champion of exploding snap, Fred apparently.

"Ready to admit defeat, James?" He smirked.

"You wish." I smirked back, maybe I can use this game to forget about the awkward incident before.

Fred was really good, but I, Samantha Heather James can be one of the most competitive person you will ever know during games and sports. Guess I rubbed off Oliver Wood's competitive edge from Quidditch.

"Sam wins!" George announced after a straight hour of the game.

"Yes!" I raised my hands in victory and also because my hands were numb.

"Rematch!" Fred demanded.

"No way." I yawned.

A Celestina Warbeck song soon and played on the radio and Mrs Weasley was over enthusiastic in asking Mr Weasley to join her in enjoying the music. She asked all of us to stand up and enjoy the music but no one really was into the song.

George sneakily changed the radio station and a Weird Sisters song soon broke out. Being popular with young witches and wizards, the band's song got us teenagers dancing and singing to the song.

Ginny and Lexi being big fans were the most enthusiastic and dragged me into the centre of the living room and I let loose singing and dancing along with them. I am having a really good time this Christmas.

My hands were suddenly grabbed and I turned to see George wanting to dance goofily with me. I was glad to dance with him but I could see Fred a little upset from the corner of my eye.

"So I known." George started.

"Know what?"

"You and Freddie had a near lip-lock encounter. " My eyes widened. _How did he know?_

"Fred told you?" I whispered.

"It could be a twin thing… or so happen I passed by Ginny's room after my nap." He smirked.

"We weren't about to kiss, he probably wanted to get a leaf out off my hair or something." I said flustered.

"Really, Sam? Don't be in denial. My twin has romantic feelings for you."

"How would you know?" I asked.

"A twin intuition, I know it." He pointed to his temple.

"You know, don't you? You are just being in denial all this time." He added.

"Yeah…I guess" I admitted.

"Don't guess, know." He said firmly.

"What should I do, George? I cannot handle my best friend for almost five years suddenly like me. And not just like, it's like really like." I scratched my head in frustration.

"I'll let you figure that one on your own, trust me its better if you do what you feel you should do about Freddie."

"Speaking of which, it seems like Freddie wants you." He nodded to Fred looking at the two of us.

George gave a push and I was in the arms of Fred. Another Weird Sisters' song played and Fred was swinging our hands side to side and twirled around goofily like children. I laughed at his actions and went along with him.

After the song ended, all of us were told to go to bed soon. I was stopped by Fred before I got to enter Ginny's room. I looked at him with curious yet uneasy eyes since the fact that he really likes me is etched in my mind.

"So George seems like he is getting close to you. Does he like you?" He asked seriously.

"No….George and I are friends, seriously." I answered. I could see his face relaxed.

"I am jealous." He stated.

"Huh?" I was taken aback.

"George got to dance with you first." He pouted.

"It doesn't matter, seriously. I still danced with you." I pinched his cheeks.

"I am a better dancer, right?" He cheekily asked.

"Yes you are." I answered to make him happy.

"Merry Christmas, Sam." He pulled me into a tight embrace and gave me sloppy kiss on the cheeks.

"Goodnight." He proceeded to his bedroom upstairs.

Feeling immensely flushed, I entered my room to see the wide grins on both Ginny and Lexi.

"We saw it. Took a small little peek behind the door" Lexi teased.

"I knew there was something was going on between you and Fred." Ginny joined in.

"He likes you, but you are unsure." She added. How did this mere twelve year old know? I underestimated her.

"How do you know, Ginny?"

"The way he looks at you, the countless times he wanted skinship with you over the holidays." She rambled on.

"And not to mention it is not hard to notice, unless you are dense as wooden block." Lexi commented.

"Can we just save this talk for next time?" I felt pounded with the fact that everyone is asking me about the exact same thing: Fred.

"Goodnight girls." I quickly conceal myself with my blanket, trying to empty my mind with sleep.


	11. Two Confessions in One Day

**Chapter 11: Two Confessions in One day**

Samantha POV

As the saying goes, time flies when you are having fun, and flies even faster when you do not notice. The holidays are now over and it is back to Hogwarts we go. Lexi and Ron accompanied by Hermione had a head start as they returned extra early to accompany Harry who was staying in the castle for the holidays.

Now that we are back in school, the professors wasted no time to dump more homework on us. Though, I am still able to handle the workload, it was not the same situation with the ginger beside me.

Fred and George tried to study, note the word tried after being constantly reminded by Mrs Weasley herself before we headed back to Hogwarts. It was understandable for a mother like her wanting her sons to do well in exams and a very important one at that, but anyone could know that all Fred and George do are playing pranks, teasing people (usually Slytherins), making Filch's life miserable and being troublemakers in general.

Not that I am saying it is bad, I think it is really cool of them. Their pranks create laughter and make school fun for everyone, they get back at school bullies for younger schoolmates or even anyone victimised by dumping endless dungbombs on the bullies, somehow secretly dying their hair outrageous colours or casting a jinx or two.

That's what I love about them. Well, who doesn't? The Fred and George charm is hard to resist, that's why they are so popular. They even have a fanclub! Yeah, like Cedric Diggory or Roger Davies. Though not as large but still…you should get the point.

"I give up! I give up!" Fred gave up in defeat.

"Mr Weasley! If you want to give up, you can do so outside the library!" Madam Pince scolded and I could not help but to snicker at Fred's embarrassed face.

"Don't laugh, Sam." He pouted.

"Come on, it's just an essay." I pointed to the mess of parchment paper in front of him.

"Just an essay? Are you kidding me?" I shook my head in response and went back to finishing my Transfiguration essay.

"George is not even complaining about his homework, so you should too."

"Of course he won't, he has a motivation for studying." He said annoyed.

I looked at George and Maddie sitting at the table next to us. George is going to thank me loads for bringing Maddie for our study sessions and he seemed more willing to study since she is here.

So the only problem is this twin beside me.

"Maybe I should have one too?" He asked cheekily.

"What do you want?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"A reward." He replied.

"A reward?"

"Yeah, I finish my essay and you got to give me a reward." He grinned.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked.

"You are the one who wanted me to study. And besides, why are you persistent for us to do well in our school work? "

"Well, Mrs Weasley sort of asked me to help you and George…." I told.

"I knew it, I can't believe mum asked you to monitor on our studying."

"That's not all, I want you guys to study because I know you two can do it. You two are really smart." I began.

"You two don't study and can get better grades than me, that is really unfair yet amazing." I ended my explanation and saw Fred giving a warm smile.

"And smart guys are attractive, you know." I added.

"You like smart guys?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, but not too smart. Guys that are too smart sometimes have big egos." He nodded in understanding.

"So back to the main point, will you give me a reward for my hard work?" I scoffed at his proposition.

"Hard work? It's just an essay." He dropped his quill and was about to take a nap on the desk.

"Fine, finish up your herbology essay and it's a deal." He smiled and immediately get set to work. _That boy drives me insane sometimes…_

* * *

><p><em>After twenty minutes….<em>

"Are you done with your Charms essay?" I turned to the already defeated twin's head lying on the table. I got a grumble in response and I took his paper. Everything seems alright with a few minor mistakes here and there.

Fred POV

I really hate studying, but as long as I am able to be with Sam, I can bear it. I heard a screeching of a chair and peeked up to see Sam moving closer to me. Ruffling my head, she smiled warmly.

That smile can make my day, the way her nose wrinkles and he eyes squinted sent a warm feeling. She inched closer to me as she explained to me the mistakes of my essay but I really could not be bothered as I was being distracted looking at her. I sweared I look like a goofball just staring at her like that.

Samantha POV

After explaining, I looked up to see Fred dazed and smiling goofily yet creepily at the same time. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and was a little annoyed that he was not listening.

"Are you listening?" I asked and Fred seemed to snap out of his thoughts.

"Guess not…" I sighed. I got out of my seat and went to keep my stuff, noting that the time on a clock nearby showed that it was time for dinner. I shoved my school stuff into my bag when I was stopped by Fred.

"Hey, I didn't mean to not pay attention, just couldn't help looking at you." He winked. That made me blush up instantly.

"Flattery would get you nowhere, Weasley. Besides it is time for dinner and teaching you is hard work." I pushed in the chair and carried my bag.

"Wait for me!" He immediately shoved everything into his bag and followed me.

"Should I ask them if they want to go for dinner?" I wondered aloud looking at George and Maddie still studying.

"Nah, it's better if they are left alone." I answered my own question.

"You know, you are weird, answering your own question." Fred commented. I gave a shrug and went out of the library.

Fred grabbed my hands casually and I could not help but grin a little. I know I should smack myself in the head for being okay with this when there is still uncertainty about our relationship. Does he really have romantic feelings for me? I know George said he did, but I want to be really sure, like if Fred could say or do something that shows.

But wait a sec, why would I want to know if Fred likes me? Do I want him to like me? Do I like him? Argh, these thoughts are so conflicting! I should not lead Fred on if my feelings are uncertain. I mean Fred is a friend I treasure a lot but on the romantic side, my feelings are still a blur.

I looked back to our hands together and tried to loosen my hold but Fred instead gripped my hand tighter and swung both our hands back and forth. He gave me a look that said why I wanted to let go.

"My palms are sweaty?" I nervously said. He just smiled and I am glad he did not find what I did offending.

We soon reached the great hall where we see our group of friends already at the table, Fred and I are still holding hands and of course this small action of ours did not go unnoticed under the sharp eyes of the girls especially.

"Are you two together?" Alicia eyed the both of us suspiciously. I could see Fred turning red.

"No." I replied, heart rate rising as Alicia eyed with her hawk eyes.

"Then why are you two holding hands together?" Angelina asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Why not? We held hands before way back in first year too." Fred answered. Alicia and Angelina were trying to get an answer out of Fred. Damn, I knew I shouldn't have told them what happened during Christmas.

Now they are trying ways to make Fred outwardly express his crush on me. Just earlier during classes this morning, they teased him just for carrying my books! They were saying: "Aww, isn't Fred such a gentleman?" "He is just trying to get into Sam's good books because he likes her."

They are lucky they are my friends otherwise I would have hexed them into oblivion. Thank god, Katie did not humiliate me further and Lee, well catches on slow.

"I'm hungry, let's eat." I quickly said to prevent them from probing in too much.

"Where's George?" Lee asked.

"Still in the library, he will come once he realises its dinner time." Fred replied.

George joined us about twenty minutes later and was wearing a wide grin which I relentlessly teased him about, saying that he should thank me for my awesome idea for asking Maddie to tutor him.

"Shut up." He was clearly red in the face and I was happy that he had someone he liked.

"You can't shut this mouth of mine." I responded.

"Yes I can. I can just ask Freddie to shut your lips with his." He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened at his reply.

"You better not…" I immediately turned to him and gave him a glare which he shrugged off.

"What happened?" Fred asked, eyeing George and I.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Erm, Samantha?" I turned to see Colin standing behind me.

"Oh, hi Colin." I greeted.

"I just want to tell you something."He continued.

"Yes?"

"I like you!" _Oh my god, what did he just say?_

Alicia was squealing madly, Angelina looked surprised. George, Fred and Lee were snickering

"I really like you!" _Thanks for repeating, WHAT?!_ My eyes just widened in surprise.

"WHAT?!" I could hear Lexi shout from one side of the Gryffindor table.

"Wow, where will you go on your date? The playground?" Fred joked. I could see Colin visibly upset and smacked Fred on the arm for being mean.

"Colin. Thank you for liking me, but I can't. I'm three years older, don't you think I am a little too old? You should find someone your own age." I could see him even more upset.

"Look, you are a really amazing boy. Whichever girl you like someday will be lucky, but I am not the one." I bit my lip as I said.

"But I still like you now, can you give me a chance in the future when I am older, like seventeen?" He asked adorably. I am really touched and a wide smile was on my face.

"If we're still single at that time, I will consider it." I ruffled his hair.

"Really?" He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Really?" Fred asked appalled.

"Really." I nodded and gave a kiss on his cheek. Colin was ecstatic and skipped happily out of the great hall.

"Sam, are you serious?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, who knows? He is a great kid, but I think he would find someone else great for him soon enough. He can't possibly wait for me for another five years." I answered.

"You possibly made his day or even year saying you could give him a chance." Katie commented.

"Who knew the first guy to ever confess to Sam is Creevy?" Lee added.

"Yeah, someone should step before someone else confesses to Sam and they go out." George commented, winking at Fred.

"Nobody else is going to confess to me, I don't even have people who could possibly like me." I commented back.

"Oh you never know." George said cheekily, winking at me, and mouthing Fred's name to me. Thankfully no one saw it.

"Yeah, Sam. Do you remember the bloke from Ravenclaw from Charms class? He said you were really cool and charming when you were asked to demonstrate defence spells with Professor Lupin. " Alicia supported George's statement.

"That doesn't mean he likes me."

"Oh I overheard him telling his friends he might want to ask you out, so yeah if anyone likes you they better 'fess up soon." She winked, mouthing Fred's name like George as well. _Seriously, I think she and George can make a great team to make my life miserable…_

* * *

><p>After the eventful dinner filled with a whole load of conversation centered around my love life unfortunately, all of us were now walking back to Gryffindor tower and I was honestly tired.<p>

"I am so tired." Angelina massaged her shoulders.

"Me too." I agreed with her. Seeing Fred in front of me, I decided I should hitch a ride on him.

"Get ready, Fred." I said as I was walking behind him.

"What?"He stopped in his tracks and I jumped on his back, taking him by surprise.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to lift me as I shifted to make myself comfortable.

"Hitching a ride on your back, I am tired." I answered.

"You are heavy, you know that." He commented.

"Please, you could do with the exercise for the upcoming Ravenclaw match." I retorted.

"Tch." He scoffed but I could see him smile afterwards.

"You know, girls love to piggy backed by guys they like. " Alicia added slyly.

"What are you trying to say Alicia?" I asked, knowing what she might be starting.

"Somebody likes Fred…." She said in a sing song voice.

"Well, who doesn't? " Fred smirked.

"Hey, the only reason I want a ride from you is because I am really tired." I said.

"Why not George or Lee?" He asked.

"You were the nearest person to me."

"Just admit you like me Sam." He smirked once more.

"In your dreams, Weasley." I scoffed but smiled afterwards, enjoying the ride back to the common room. _His back is so warm…._

"I believe your ride ends here." Fred dropped me on the floor without warning.

"Jerk." I slapped his back and we all retired back to our rooms for the night.

After showering, I decided to pack my bag for classes next day. As I was keeping away one of my textbooks, a piece of parchment paper fell from my bag to the floor.

Picking it up, I was curious as to what was written on the paper. The handwriting is not mine but Fred's. Ah, it's his herbology essay; I totally forgot to return to him after reviewing it.

Putting on my hooded jacket, I decided whether I should return it to him now. Its half past ten, he should be still awake right? Making my way to the boys' dorms, I stopped in my tracks as I see a red head down at the common rooms.

Definitely not Percy, he has his own common room as head boy. Doesn't look like Ron either. George or Fred then. Walking closer down to the common room, towards the desk near the fireplace, I see the person doing homework.

As I inched my way closer, the person looked up and it was Fred surprisingly.

"Fred?"

"Sam?"

"What are you doing here?" We both asked at the same time.

"Homework." Fred answered first.

"Homework?" I asked.

"Yes, homework. What's with the tone of surprise?" He asked back,

"It's just you never liked doing homework." I answered.

"I figured I couldn't sleep yet so I came down to finish up the homework so I can have time to work on more joke products." I nodded in understanding.

"You?" he re-asked.

"I was going to return your essay at your dorm but I saw a ginger here and figured it could be either you or George." I answered, also handing him his essay back.

Picking up several parchment papers from the desk, I was pleasantly surprised to see Fred finished his homework and did a great job at it too.

"You know you are really good." I praised him.

"Of course, I just don't want to waste on this goodness on academics."

After awhile, Fred finished his homework while I was just quietly looking at him, admiring the look when he was filled with concentration. It is really attractive, another side to the Fred I know. I smacked myself in the head literally, I should really stop doing this, why am I thinking of Fred like this? Apparently the smack was loud and obvious, I got the attention of Fred.

"There was a fly..hehe" I tried to laugh it off awkwardly. I went to get a glass of water to avoid Fred's stare towards me. When I turn around, Fred suddenly appeared right in front of me. I stared at him and he stared back. There was apparently silence at that moment. He suddenly took the glass of water I was holding and drank it himself.

"What are you doing with my water? Get your own." I started saying , ending the initial silence.

"It's much easier to take the one you just poured." He smirked.

"Tch." I went to the couch near the fireplace and sat down. It was half past eleven already, I should return back to my dorm but I cannot really sleep yet, I don't even know why. I felt the couch suddenly sink and saw Fred taking a seat beside me.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." I forced a smile, inside all nervous of a sudden.

"You don't look alright." He said worriedly.

"I'm fine, Fred. Just maybe a little tired."

"Why don't you go sleep in your dorm?"

"It's a bit cold in there. I want to be here by the fire to be warmed up."

Hearing my answer, Fred pulled me into an embrace. An embrace that I am usually familiar with yet feel all jittery whenever I was pulled into it.

"I will keep you warm." He said in a protective tone which made feel safe with him.

After awhile, I soon rested in Fred's lap as he played with my hair and I could feel him drawing circles on my hands. I could hear Fred sighing and starting to speak.

"Sam, you asleep?" I was too comfortable that even if I was awake, I would pretend to sleep.

"You are really asleep?" He asked again and I continued to close my eyes and pretend sleeping.

"You are really pretty like this." I could feel his fingers running through my hair. I could feel my hear pounding fast just by his actions.

"You know why I bothered to do homework just now?"

"I did it because you said you like smart guys. I want to be a smart guy for you." My heartbeat rising with every word he spoke.

"I really like you." He confessed and that moment I was too shocked. It's true what everyone has been telling me.

"I can't believe, I Fred Weasley, prime troublemaker and jokester could be cowardly in telling you about my feelings towards you. Even Colin Creevy, a second year can tell you how he feels about you…" I could hear him sigh.

I can't take it, the revelation of my best's friend romantic feelings to me was too much for me to take. I slowly opened my eyes and pretended to shift around in his lap, slowly waking up.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I yawned and immediately remove my head from his lap.

"Just awhile." He answered, I could see him shocked that I woke up timingly just after his confession.

"Sorry, I made you stay here. I-I will go back to my dorm. Goodnight Fred." I quickly said and went up to my room.

"Goodnight Sam." He said after me.

I quickened my pace to my dorm room and immediately went to bed, trying to sleep and be in denial of the situation except I can't be.

* * *

><p><strong>HOW WAS IT? REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED.<strong>


	12. E A T

**Chapter 12: E.A.T**

* * *

><p>Samantha POV<p>

Last night's event was still replaying in my head; my heart skipped a beat as I thought about it. What am I going to do? I don't think I can face Fred like normal anymore now I truly know his feelings for me.

Walking down to the common room, I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I missed a step on the stairs and my face plummeted to the ground.

"Hey Fred, look. Sam's falling for you." George teased and I could not help turning red. A hand was extended out and I looked up to see Fred, I held on his hand and got up, giving a thankful smile.

"T-Thanks." I stuttered. _Oh my god, why did I even stutter?_

"No problem." I swear I am the only feeling the awkwardness. Fred does not know that I know that he likes me because he thought I don't know anything because I was pretending to be asleep.

"Let's go for breakfast, I am starving." George announced.

"Yeah, me too." Fred joined in.

"Since when you two weren't?" Maybe I should act normal, so the Fred issue will not get into my head too much.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Fred asked, putting an arm lazily around my shoulders and we walked to the great hall.

Arriving at the great hall, I went to our usual seats at the table, greeting back the same enthusiastic Colin who greeted me with a wide smile. Fred and George could not stop teasing me about the whole confession thing yesterday which went from one ear of mine and out from the other, I decided to ignore their teasing if I wanted to enjoy my breakfast.

"Please stop reminding me of yesterday." I covered my ears in annoyance, using my fork to take away a piece of bacon on Fred's plate.

"Hey!"

"That's for the teasing during breakfast." I put the crispy bacon into my mouth. I could hear George laughing. I did the same actions and stole two pieces of his bacon.

"Hey!" George copied Fred's tone.

"That's for joining him in teasing me as well." I ate the bacon heartily.

"That's the last of our bacons." Fred whined.

"Too bad." I stuck my tongue out childishly and gulped down a cup of orange juice.

"Aah…that's a good breakfast." I patted my stomach.

"Yeah, considering you stole ours." George scoffed.

"Aren't you two too petty over three pieces of bacon?" I asked.

"Hey, they are not only bacon, but turkey bacon. It's our favourite." Fred said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah…come on we got to go to class." I said, walking to the doors of the great hall where Maddie was waiting for me. Defense class was next and I cannot wait since it is one of the most enjoyable classes ever and it so happens to be my best class as well.

* * *

><p>I was pretty average in defense, but ever since Uncle Remus or I should call him in school, Professor Lupin was the best teacher I have ever encountered so far in my Hogwarts year and apparently I was ale to learn and did very well in class.<p>

"Maddie!" I greeted the long-haired blonde.

"Hey, Sam!" She greeted me back. Linking arms with her, the two of us walked ahead of the twins.

"How've you been?" She asked.

"Alright I guess, though I have to balance OWLs, Quidditch and my life in general. You?"

"Not too shabby, I been working on my art, OWLs…oh I heard that Colin Creevy confessed to you, how was it?" She widened her eyes and became interested.

"Not you too…" I whined.

"Well, I did not accept his confession though he wants to try again when he is seventeen." I continued.

"That is really persistent of him but adorable." She thought.

"Maybe, those two at the back…" I turned back to see Fred and George chatting animatedly for a brief glance and turned back to face Maddie.

"Annoyed me with their constant teasing about the confession during my most important meal of the day." Maddie nodded in understanding, and then her eyes suddenly lit up.

"So how have been things between you and Fred?" She cheekily asked.

"Argh…" I groaned_. Maddie should be able to take my revelation well…._

"Well…I heard him confess to me last night, but he does not know that I know because he thought I did not hear anything as I pretended to sleep." I confessed in a low whisper.

Maddie's blue eyes widened to probably double its size as she heard what I just said. She mouthed the words 'oh my god' and placed a hand over her mouth.

"I know it's shocking but isn't you reaction a little over exaggerated?" I laughed at her response to my confession.

"Sorry, it's just…Fred confessed to you? Isn't that two in one day for you yesterday?"

"Yeah, but only because he thought I was sleeping and I couldn't sleep last night because of his confession. Thank merlin, I did not oversleep today." My fingers ran through the dark circles under my eyes.

"But oh my merlin, he confessed!" Her mouth opened so wide that I covered it with my hand.

"Maddie, you are probably one of the calmest out of everyone I know. If this is your reaction, I wouldn't want to know how Alicia or Lexi will react if I told them."

I went to imagine Alicia's reaction; being the drama queen out of all of us, she will jump up and down squealing, narrating the future of Fred and I being married, having kids and making her god mother. Okay no way. Lexi, well, she will make a bigger scene and go on relentlessly teasing me to no end, starting 'Fred likes Sam' rants.

Actually, wait. I shouldn't tell them, I don't want too many people knowing. If I tell Alicia, Katie and Angel obviously will know and if I tell Lexi, that big mouth of hers will go tell Hermione, Ginny or even Harry and Ron. No! I turned to face Maddie.

"Maddie! Please don't tell anyone! You are the probably the only one who knows this and maybe George, dunno if Fred told him or he sensed it with his 'twin intuition'. " I air quoted my last two words.

"I won't." She did a zipping action on her mouth.

"Thank you!" I hugged her.

We soon made it on time for defense class and we were all seated at our desks, waiting for further instructions from Professor Lupin.

"Today we will be practicing dueling with a couple of defensive spells like the shield charm , a couple of jinxes and counter jinxes. Please get paired up and come to the front of the classroom." Professor Lupin announced.

I paired up with Maddie and went to the front of the classroom with Fred and George behind us.

"Let's do a recap, shall we but first I would like a volunteer please?" Professor Lupin asked, nobody was about to volunteer.

"Sam, would you mind?" He invited me to the front of the classroom. I was a little nervous to be in front of the entire class and gingerly made my way.

"You start first." He gestured to me and I took out my wand from pocket.

"Whenever you are ready." I gave a sigh and extend my hand outwards.

"_Expelliarmus__!_" I casted the disarming charm.

"_Protego._" Professor Lupin defended.

"_Locomotor Wibbly__!_" I sent a jelly-legs jinx aimed at his legs.

"_Protego._" Professor Lupin defended again.

"Silencio." He sent a silencing spell and unfortunately I was not able to come up with a defense spell in time and got hit. I tried speaking but I cannot even utter a sound from my mouth.

_Crap, how am I going to cast a spell? Only way to cast a spell in my situation is a non-verbal spell…I can't do that! I'm only in fifth year and we won't learn this until sixth year. The only thing I learnt about non-verbal spells is in the book Professor Lupin gave for Christmas._

I tried putting full concentration into my wand, focusing my mind on the incantation like it was said to do so in the book. I swore I looked like I have constipation or something. Waving my wand in the air to no avail, I probably looked ridiculous doing it, and have no spell casted.

_Flipendo! _I shouted the knockback jinx in my mind and tried casting it non-verbally. It's not working. I could feel frustration growing, why am I still mute?

"It's ok, Sam. No need to bother, it was unfair of me to silence you anyway." Professor Lupin assured and was about to cast me back to normal until I held a hand up, telling him to stop.

I gave him eye contact, telling him to let me have another try. He gave a nod and I looked back to see the class engrossed at the situation I am in. I looked back to see my wand and let out a sigh, putting it in front of my face. _Concentrate…_

Channeling all my focus and mental power, I shouted the incantation mentally in my mind and pointed at Professor Lupin.

_Flipendo! _I sent a knockback jinx. A grin formed on my face as I saw Professor Lupin stumbled backwards and fell back against a desk. It worked, well not fully… I casted a non-verbal spell! I was ecstatic and shouted in excitement, and of course no sound came out. The silencing charm is still in work.

Professor Lupin got back on his feet and waved his wand at me, lifting the silencing spell off me.

"Lalala…" I tested, seeing if my voice was back.

"How can you do that? You are only a fifth year, you can't be able to do non-verbal magic." I turned to see a snobby Ravenclaw exclaimed.

Jeremy Ames always strived to the best in pretty much every subject in my year; he aimed to be the top student and hates it when someone is better than him in class. He is the kind of smart guy that has a high ego to match his high IQ.

"Why can't she?" George came into my defense and spoke my mind coincidentally.

"Afraid a Gryffindor cannot be better than a Ravenclaw?" Fred added, they both looked like they wanted to clobber the student.

"There, there. Don't argue, Mr Ames and Mr Weasleys." Professor Lupin tried to end the tension between the three.

"Very good, Sam. It was impressive of you to do non-verbal magic for your age, well done." He patted me on the shoulder and I gave a smile.

"Come on, class. Let's start with practice, go off in your pairs. Remember, practice jinxes and defensive spells." He instructed the class and went off to help and guide students who already started.

I went to Maddie who gave me two thumbs up.

"Not bad, Sam. I have to admit you are better than us in at least one thing." George patted my head.

"Hey! I'm also better than you in other things." I punched his shoulder for his cockiness.

"Of course, my Sam is the best!" Fred came from the back and ruffled my head.

"W-What do you mean by my Sam? I'm not yours!" I retorted, though my face especially ears could not help but turn red at Fred's comment.

"You're always mine." He said in a low tone and smiled at me.

"Probably just in your head." I knocked onto his forehead.

"You've no idea…" Fred muttered.

"Huh?" I could not hear what he said.

"Nothing." He looked surprised.

Maddie made a teasing face probably about Fred's previous comments. Rolling my eyes, we went to a corner to practice our spells. Time flies when you are having fun and it is apparent so for defense class, the bell soon rang and signaled the end of lessons.

"Okay, that's all for today. Thank you class!" Professor Lupin said.

"Thank you Professor Lupin!" The whole class thanked in sync and I could see him looking happy. _He really enjoys teaching, huh? Well, everyone enjoys to be taught by him…_

"Sam, can you stay back for awhile, I am sure Professor Binns wouldn't mind." I separated myself from my friends who I told them to go on ahead.

"We will wait for you." Fred said.

"You just want to waste time so you don't have to attend History of Magic." I saw through his intentions.

"Oh come on, you know how that class is like, plus you can't blame us for not wanting to hear Binns' reciting of goblin rebellions." He whined.

"Just go, unlike you I have an excuse to be late." I shooed both George and him, following Professor Lupin to one of the desks in the classroom where he took a seat on one of the desk and I followed suit.

"Sam, have you thought of what you want to be for the future?" I shook my head at his question.

"Do you know what your parents did for a living before they died?"

"Aurors." I answered, my grandparents told me when I asked as a little girl.

"Do you know what they exactly do?" I shook my head.

"Aurors apprehend or detain dark wizards, a very dangerous yet a noble job." He explained.

"Your parents were great Aurors especially your father, he is known to be the best talent in the Auror office to come in many years."

"Well, what I am asking is, do you want to consider a possible career choice in this field? That non-verbal spell you just did in class confirmed you have talent, though it may be beginner's luck, you still have to practice more." He looked at me in the eye.

"I am recommending you for the E.A.T program."

"E.A.T? Eat? Eating?" I was confused. Professor Lupin just laughed at my moment of idiocy.

"Early Auror Training program. Originally, of course you have to graduate and leave school to go for normal Auror training but the E.A.T program opens to wizards or witches of age fifteen who can be early prospective Aurors for the future. Even though the E.A.T program exists, only very few are accepted into this program." He started explaining.

"This is because to be even qualified for Auror training is a difficult task, you need minimum 5 NEWTs in core subjects like Potions, D.A.D.A, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology with a minimum grade of Exceed Expectations."

"Since E.A.T is for wizards or witches of age fifteen, you will of course use your OWLs results and need 5 OWLs in the core objects with the same minimum grade of Exceed Expectations so that you can carry on taking the same subjects for NEWTs."

"The E.A.T program does not guarantee you into becoming a full fledged Auror just like the normal Auror training. Failure to pass the training with high marks and failure to get your 5 NEWTs later on even if you had the 5 OWLs will make you lose the opportunity to become an Auror. There are even more requirements and details but I shall not bore you into that."

"In a nutshell, I just want to say I think you have talent so I will put you up for recommendation. Your school grades are fairly good so I presume you can at least get those required 5 OWLs. Enough of me talking, any questions?" He asked.

"Hmm…anyone else besides me up for recommendation?" I thought of a question.

"There is another pupil in your year up for recommendation as well." He answered and I nodded, making an 'oh' sound.

"So what do you think? You're up for it?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Aurors catch dark wizards or witches right, those dark wizards or witches bring harm and destroy families… killing innocent people like in the last wizarding war…" I wondered aloud.

"Mum and dad, Fred and George's uncles, Harry's parents, Neville's parents being tortured to insanity…" I was close to tears remembered mum being and dad being killed just to protect us from being by dark wizards or witches under the orders of You-know-who in the first war.

"I want to be able to protect those who I care for and love from them…Sirius Black broke out and he is possibly after Harry and gathering up followers, I want to protect Harry, he is like a little brother to me and all my friends and family." I said all of my inner thoughts out.

"I'm up for it." I firmly agreed with a new feeling of determination in me that I never felt before.

"I knew you will say yes."Professor Lupin patted my head.

"Can I…tell my friends about this?" I felt a surge of excitement in my body and can't wait to tell Fred, George, Maddie this news. Professor nodded in approval and I smiled.

"As I said earlier you will need to be able to do well in OWLs so you can continue doing the subjects for NEWTs. Your potions grade is alright, but problem is for Professor Snape's expectations unfortunately, for you to be able to take NEWT Potions, you need an Outstanding grade."

"Yeah, my potions grade is always stuck at an E no matter how hard I tried." I pondered.

"I could ask Professor Snape to do a little arrangement; after all we were once classmates."

"You were classmates with Professor Snape?" I widened my eyes at his revelation and he nodded. I nodded my head in understanding and suddenly thought of something.

"Wait, you are not going to make Professor Snape give me private tutoring, right? I can't imagine being alone in the same room as him." I asked warily.

"No, but that is actually a nice idea." Professor Lupin laughed and looked at the watch on his left wrist.

"Well better let you go off, I am sure you have History of Magic to attend, Professor Binns might be wondering where you are."

"Nah, he might be too engrossed in his recital of goblin rebellions to notice I was missing for twenty minutes."

"Off you go!" He shooed me out of the classroom.

"I don't want to go History of Magic." I made a pouty face.

"You should if you want to do well in your exams."

"But it is not a core subject for Auror training."

"You should still have good overall results for all subjects."

"Yes, dad!" I laughed and suddenly felt awkwardness because of what I said. I started awkwardly laughing, scratching my head.

"I mean, hehe…it's just you sound like a dad." I continued to do the same actions. Professor Lupin just smiled and I waved him goodbye quickly, walking to History class.

I hit myself on the head, thinking how embarrassing I called Professor Lupin dad. Though he really sounds like one, that's why I probably instinctively call him dad. I opened the classroom door slightly, seeing Professor Binns immersed in his talking, I used my stealth skills or so I called them and immediately made my way to the desk where Fred reserved a seat for me.

"So what did I miss?" I took my seat, placing my bag down and taking my parchment paper, quill and ink out, preparing to make notes.

"Not much. Binns is still boring as ever. " Fred answered followed by a loud yawn.

"Not about the Professor, the class."

"Do you think I would bother to listen?"

"True." I agreed and scan my eyes over the class.

"That's a record. Twenty minutes into class and more than half the class is asleep." I observed.

"Yeah, he should be in the wizarding records book." Fred commented, looking tired.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet? You usually transfigure your school bag to a pillow to nap for this class."

"I was waiting for you." I could feel my heart jump a little, touched that he waited for me to come.

"What did Professor Lupin talked to you about?" He asked with a bit of interest despite his tired expression. I recalled the talk about the E.A.T program and felt a sense of excitement and anticipation for it.

"Well…it is something good." I said, giving a bit of suspense.

"And?" He asked further.

"Tell you later, go and nap." I teased him further.

"Just tell me Sam." He tugged my arm.

"Later, I promise. Just nap, are you tired?" I tried to start listening to Professor Binn's lecture.

"Well, yeah. Aren't you?"

"I can't, got to take notes. You need to copy your notes from somewhere right?" I asked in a matter of fact tone.

"You're the best, Sam." He gave a thumb up and I smiled, patting his head.

I let out a sigh and begin writing notes, this is going to be a long lesson.


	13. Meeting Aiden Martin

**Chapter 13: Meeting Aiden Martin**

Samantha POV

After a long day of school, I was all prepared to retire back to my dorms and earn a well deserved rest. Unfortunately before I could so, I was reminded by Fred to tell about the talk I had with Professor Lupin.

I tried to put it off to the next day so that I can get some nap time which I regret I didn't spent during Professor Binn's class, but hey, someone has to make notes for those two lazing twin friends of mine to copy off.

One Weasley twin is already hard to handle, not to mention having both persistently asking me to tell them about the talk with Professor Lupin which initially I would be excited to tell them but after Profesor Binn's lessons, I was too mentally exhausted to talk about it.

So here I am now right outside the kitchens where the guys wanted to have a late night snack. I swear those two stomach of theirs are bottomless pits, we just had a filling dinner and now supper?

"I can't believe you two still have room in there for supper." I gestured to their stomachs and tickled the pear on the portrait, opening the entrance to the kitchens.

"Well, what can we say, we Weasleys have astounding appetites." George answered.

Fred and George sat across me at a kitchen counter and soon came the house elf, Dobby running up to us excitedly.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr Weasleys, Miss James." Dobby was visibly happy to see us.

"Dobby, you can just call me by my name." I insisted.

"Dobby couldn't but since you insisted, thank you, Miss Samantha."

"No, I mean you can drop the 'Miss', you can call me Sam." It is weird being called Miss James, I am only fifteen. The only people who call me that are probably professors only.

"Dobby can't Miss, it will be awfully rude, and I'm just a house elf."

"You're not just an house elf, you're a friend too." I placed a hand on his hairless head. He looked up at me with his huge green eyes and started crying. I widened my eyes in shock, what did I do?

"Dobby is so touched, you think Dobby as a friend!" He wailed even louder. I looked to Fred and George for help which they just looked back and shrugged at me. _Not helping, guys!_

"Err, Dobby, don't cry, please." I pleaded. Thank merlin, he stopped and blew into his clothing.

"Dobby is sorry, Dobby is just happy." He wiped his snot with his clothing. I can't believe he wears that, mental note: get Dobby a new of clothing the next time I visit.

"Well, I'm glad you are." I sighed in relief. After the little drama, Fred and George soon ordered desserts enough to feed twice the people present. I dipped a piece of banana into the chocolate fondue and we ate for awhile before starting to go into the main topic of conversation.

"So what did Professor Lupin say to you after the class?" Fred started.

"Well, it's something good." I started.

"You said that already." _Oh yeah, I did…_

"I've been put up for recommendation…" I started.

"For what?" George asked, putting a big chunk of coffee cake in his mouth.

"The E.A.T program." I stated.

"What? E.A.T? Eat? Eating?" Fred asked in confusion.

"No." I laughed, thinking how he acted the same way I first did when I heard E.A.T.

"Early Auror Training." I corrected.

"Did you just say Auror?" Fred asked again, eyes widened and I nodded my head in response.

"An Auror? That's really amazing." George commented.

"Dad told us before about them, it is very difficult to be qualified." He continued.

"Yeah, I have to get grades of at least an E for core subjects for the OWLs otherwise I can't take those subjects for NEWTs which is one of the criteria to be an Auror." I explained and added a few more details about the program.

"How did he pick you?" George asked.

"He said I had talent, and confirmed it by that non-verbal spell I did in class." I answered.

"I was not sure whether I wanted to be up for it but I agreed anyways." I continued.

"You will be a great Auror. I support you!" Fred said with his fists pumped up.

"I am not one yet." I laughed at his antics.

"But you will still be great." He assured and it was heart-warming.

"What made you agreed?" George asked.

"My parents were once Aurors and they arrested dark wizards and witches before, protecting people. I want to do the same. Sirius Black is out there somehow and if he is gathering up followers like in the Daily Prophet, I want to be able to protect everyone if I become an Auror. Catch those dark wizards and witches before they harm anyone." I said out my inner thoughts once again.

"I don't want you to be an Auror then." Fred stated.

"What? You just said you will support me." I stated back.

"Come to think of it, it is a dangerous job. I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's okay, every job has its risks. I will just train hard so I can protect myself."

"I can protect you too, I-I mean we, George and I." Fred held my hand. His sudden protectiveness shocked me and I blushed.

"Well, you can't protect me forever." I removed my hand from his hold.

"Don't worry! I will be careful." I took a strawberry and dipped it into the fondue.

"Hey! This should be happy news!" I gave a wide smile. Fred and George looked at each other, and then both looked at me smiling similarly.

"Yeah, and this will be a toast to you." George held his bottle of Butterbeer up in the air. Fred and I did the same actions.

"To Sam, for being the Wizarding World's future greatest Auror." I grinned at his toast.

"I will try." All three bottles clinked and we gulped down our drink.

* * *

><p>I'm late! I'm late! Oh my god! Classes start in twenty minutes, and I am still in bed, overslept from staying up late last night.<p>

"Ahh! I'm going to be late for class!" I shouted in panic.

"We tried waking you up." Angelina commented.

"But you were in such a deep sleep." Katie added.

"We thought you were going to sleep forever, sleeping beauty." Alicia joined in.

"Why aren't you all going to class now?" I asked as I rushed into the toilet and started showering.

"We are waiting for you silly." Alicia commented.

"You don't have to, you will be late if you wait up for me." I shouted from the toilet.

"Hey, friends stick for each other. If you're late, we will be late with you." Katie said.

"Aww, thanks girls. But you really shouldn't. First class is potions and you know Professor Snape has zero tolerance for tardiness." I sped up twice my speed and soon finished freshening up.

"Are you sure?" Angelina asked.

"Yes, definitely go on without me. I will make it on time." I was now madly drying off.

"Okay, we got toast for you. It's on your bed." Angelina replied.

"Thanks!" I immediately put on my clothes. Only seven minutes left, grabbing my bag and putting the toast in my mouth, I dashed down to the common room and out of the portrait hole.

"Running late?" I turned to see two gingers waiting outside the portrait hole. I still could not look at Fred in the eye after last night so I turned to face George.

"Isn't it obvious?" I talked with toast in my mouth. Taking the toast out of my mouth, I started walking briskly almost running as I spoke.

"Why aren't you two at class?"

"We were waiting for you, sleepy head." George said.

"You don't need to you know. You will get into trouble with Professor Snape for being late with me." I was touched that they waited for me.

"Hey, since when were we not in trouble when it comes to that greasy toad at all?" George said.

"Professor Snape hates Gryffindors especially the two of you; he won't let you two off easily if you were late."

"And he would let you off easily?" He asked in a doubtful tone.

"No, but slightly easier than you two."

"Come on let's speed up then, wouldn't want to be listening to that overgrown bat ruin our early morning." Fred immediately grabbed my hands in his and pulled me into a sprint. I could feel myself becoming more nervous, but concentrated on picking up my feet and making our way to the classroom.

"Lucky! We made it on time." George said, panting as we entered the classroom just the bell rang.

"You may not be lucky the next time, Mr Weasley." A familiar voice spoke.

We looked to see Professor Snape staring at the three of us with a displeased look as usual, arms crossed and an intimidating aura emitting from him also as usual.

"I beg to differ, sir." Fred talked back.

"We are blessed with bountiful of luck…" George continued and the both of them were about to continue on if I had not cover those big mouths of theirs.

"Hehe…come on, let's go to our desks already." I pushed them to our usual seats at the back of the class.

"I am afraid that you will not be seating with those two anymore, Miss James." Professor Snape spoke in his usual sneering tone. I turned back to see him and gave a confused look.

"From a previous discussion with Professor Lupin, I will assign you to a student who can pull up your Potions grade. Your partner from now on is Mr Martin who I believe is one of my best students. " Professor Snape gestured to a Slytherin student who turned to face me.

Oh my merlin, scratch Roger Davies out. HE is the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. With black raven hair and a slightly tanned skin, he is of similar built to Fred and George just a little more taller. His grey blue eyes were piercing through our brief eye contact and gave off a cold feeling. His stoic face made it unable to know what he is thinking of.

Slytherins are usually are not the most kind looking since most of them have a sneering or evil smirk plastered on their faces, throwing insults and mockery at any students they are displeased with which is probably all students in the other three houses.

Why do I do not have that vibe from him? He is different; definitely, I could feel it with my gut feeling, my intuition.

"But Sam has always been my partner ever since first year, you can't suddenly change it!" Fred protested and George had to hold him back.

"If you weren't lack of capability enough to help her in potions, Weasley, maybe there wouldn't have to be a need for change. Since Miss James is trying to pull up her grade, you might want to start thinking of pulling your own grade up as well. Perhaps to a Dreadful?" Professor Snape remarked with full sarcasm.

Fred was about to retort when I shook my head furiously, telling him to let it go. Adjusting the weight of my schoolbag on my shoulders, I walked nervously to my new partner's desk. I know Slytherins are not the most friendly in the world, especially to Gryffindors, but I should still say hi, right?

"Erm, hi." I nervously started and I could see him giving the same stoic expression like he did previously.

"I'm Samantha James." I extended a hand out for a handshake. He eyed my extended hand for awhile and just looked back to the front of the class. _Rude…_

I probably looked like an idiot who wanted to be friendly but got rejected. I felt something hit the back of my head and looked to see a parchment paper crushed into a ball on the ground. Unfolding the crumpled paper, it was a note saying:

_Are you crazy, being friendly with a Slytherin?_

I turned my head back to see Fred with his eyes widened, giving me a look like I was crazy. I just shrugged in response and turned back to the front of the class.

"Today you will be partnered to make the Draught of Peace. The last time this class attempted to make this potion was absolutely dreadful except for the Slytherins of course. I hate to teach dunderheads like you…" Professor Snape glared at the Gryffindors in particular.

"But it is necessary to make sure you dunderheads can brew the potion decently, so we will use today's class to make sure you will do that. One individual vial on my desk by the end of the period. You may consult your partner." He ended.

"Time is ticking." Professor Snape stated bluntly and everyone in their initial still state quickly scrambled to get the ingredients.

"I can't believe Snape separated us." I heard Fred spoke behind me.

"I didn't know he will do that, I know Professor Lupin will ask him to find a way to pull up my potions grade." I commented.

"Why would you need to pull up your potions grade, it is fine as an E." He asked.

"Well, for Auror qualification I need to have a NEWT for Potion. And to take NEWT Potion, I need an O for OWL Potions. Professor Snape's requirement." I answered, taking a Valerian root from the cupboard.

"That bloody bat." Fred retorted.

"So how's your new partner, repulsive perhaps like all Slytherins?" George joined in.

"Surprisingly no. He is awfully silent." I grabbed a unicorn horn.

"That's weird. Don't Slytherins love to throw remarks at anybody other than their own house? "

"Yeah I agree, but apparently he doesn't. Just really quiet."

"He must be on another level from those snakes. An even higher level of evil, seems quiet and harmless but is even more foul and cunning. Striking his blow when you are unaware." George said jokingly.

"Bullocks." I could not help but comment at George's ridiculousness.

"Are you defending that Martin?" He faked a gasp and I just slapped him on the arm, nearly causing him to drop his ingredients.

"No. Well…I don't know. He just doesn't seem like that. He never threw me a filthy look or throw an insult, so he can't be all that bad." I commented.

"Sam! Oh my god, you got partnered with Aiden Martin!" Alicia came excitedly to my side. _So his name is Aiden…._

"Is there a need for excitement, Allie?" Fred asked.

"Well yeah, lucky for Sam, being partnered with the silent Slytherin prince." She answered.

"Prince?" Both Fred and George scoffed.

"Yeah." Alicia replied like it's an obvious fact.

"Don't you know? Well actually, you would not really know, he is really low profile. But back to the point, he is so gorgeous for a Slytherin." Alicia's comment made both guys rolled their eyes.

"Him? Gorgeous? Doesn't compare to us, dashing Gryffindor blokes." Fred said proudly.

This time Alicia rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, dashing blokes."

"Sam, you are so lucky, being partnered with such a handsome partner, right?" She turned back to me.

"Err…yeah." I answered hesitantly under the stares of my ginger twin friends.

"Sam, you think he's handsome?" Fred gasped.

"Well…look I got all my ingredients, got to go, bye." I quickly quickened my pace to my shared desk with Aiden.

Taking my moonstone, I started pounding it into powder form. Pounding takes time, I took a look to my surroundings. Aiden in front of me was already lighting up his cauldron, adding his finely powdered moonstone. That's fast, no wonder he is Snape's best student.

Some time has passed and I was almost finishing my Draught of Peace, just my last ingredient left. I lowered the fire and let the potion simmer for seven minutes. I took time to see what is going on in class since I had spare minutes.

I saw Fred at the back working on his potions and saw green sparks coming out from his cauldron, instead of being worried, he had amusement on his face. Sigh…typical Fred, it's like he's a kid all over again. But his childish charm is cute. Dammit, I should stop have this kind of thoughts. He glanced up to see me and gave a toothy grin.

I smiled back but my face scrunched up in disgust as a sulfurous odour came from someone's cauldron in the classroom. Oh-uh, Snape does not look too happy smelling it, that person is going to be in trouble…

I turned back to my desk and sighed. Guess this potion still proves to be difficult. Thank god, my potion still seems alright. Looking to my front, I already saw Aiden pouring his potion into his vial already. My jaws dropped obviously, this guy got skills. And it seems his potion looks well done, it is of the correct colour of turquoise blue which is stated in the textbook.

I should really concentrate on mine. Seven minutes up, now is time to add my last ingredient. Taking the small vial of syrup of hellebore, I was about to pour it into the cauldron when I felt a hand stopping my actions. Putting the vial down, I turned back to face someone's chest.

Looking up I saw Aiden looking down at me with the same cold stare. I could not find my voice at that moment, seeing that we were so close. We were really close. My heart rate was accelerating just looking at him in the eye.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when I saw Aiden extending his hand out, pointing to my potions textbook, specifically an instruction.

_Stir the potion seven times clockwise AND anti-clockwise._

My eyes widened in horror, how could I have missed out the anti-clockwise part? Great...I am supposed to turn stir the potion anti-clockwise before lowering the heat. Now how? The word panic was probably seen on my face.

My hand started moving on its own, what? Oh wait no, it's just Aiden holding and moving it. Wait What?!

I looked up at him and felt heat in my cheeks at the sudden physical contact, surprisingly I am not mad at him. He took my hand and started stirring the potion in an anti-clockwise direction about twice. After that, he let go of my hand.

"So I should go back to my last instruction and then proceed on with the last step?" I asked.

Surprisingly, he actually responded to me for the first time by nodding his head. He is so…nice.

Wow, I never thought that came out of my mind thinking about a Slytherin. Before I could even say thanks, he already proceeded to hand up his vial to Professor Snape.

After ten minutes, time was up and ladles down. I poured my seemingly turquoise potion into a vial and placed it on the professor's desk. Well before my vial was on the table, Professor Snape took it out of my hold and turned a keen examining of my potion.

"You forgot to stir anti-clockwise, don't you, Miss James?" My eyes widened at his accurate observation. _Well, he's not our potions professor for nothing._

I could not find my voice to answer him and thus nodded almost guiltily.

"Nevertheless you're still able to do a more decent job than your previous attempt." Did he just praise me? I smiled in response.

"But it is not enough to get an Outstanding grade." He stated bluntly and I retracted my smile and just nodded.

"Yes, professor." I went back to my desk and started packing up.

Fred and George already can't wait to get out of class, discussing about creating animated fireworks for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes with inspiration from Fred's creation of green sparks during potions with Lee.

_Yes, Lee was also filled in about WWW since he's also their best guy friend._

I walked with the girls out of class, behind the three guys. From the corner of my eye, I saw Aiden walking out of the classroom as well. Telling the girls to go ahead for awhile, I walked back towards Aiden.

He faced me with the same stoic expression on his face with just a little curiosity on his face as to probably why I came back to look for him.

"Erm…" I scratched the back of my head.

"I just want to say thanks, you know. Helping me back then at potions, if it weren't for you, who knows what may be the outcome for my potion." I looked down at the floor briefly before making eye contact with him.

"I just wanted to say thanks again." I ended.

He did not said welcome but he gave a nod and with I could see the corner of his lips curved upward. It seems like he's smiling, well at least a teeny bit. I gave a toothy smile and gave a goodbye wave.

I brisk- walked back to the group who apparently stopped to witness my interaction with Aiden.

"What?"

"Sam, did you just talked to Aiden out of class?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?"

"What did you talked about?" She suddenly got excited.

"Just thanking him for helping with the Draught of Peace. I almost screwed it." I answered truthfully.

"He did?" Ange asked.

"Yeah. He's really nice." I added.

"Really?" Lee asked and I just nodded.

"Yeah, not all Slytherins are mean, you know. There are always exceptions to everything." I answered with a smile.

"Tch, he just probably wants to act all nice to get into your good books." Fred scoffed.

"No, he does not. I don't think he is that kind of person." I placed my hands on my hips.

"You barely knew him for a day, only two hours at most." He retorted.

"Sometimes you don't need a day just to know someone." I answered back.

"Sometimes." He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you even making such a big deal out of this? I only thanked him for helping with potions." I was getting pissed at Fred's attitude.

"Why are you even defending that Martin? You like him?" He asked in an almost angry tone.

"Maybe more so than you as of now." I stated and walked past him, going to our next class. Our group of friends lost for words at our fight.


	14. Another Martin?

**Chapter 14: Another Martin?**

Samantha POV

After the small AND pointless argument I had with Fred just yesterday, I basically avoided him for the rest of the day. Every eye contact with him, I cannot help but to look away with a sour expression on my face.

Avoiding Fred didn't mean I was avoiding my friends; well obviously I did not spoke much to George or Lee since they are around him most of the time. I still talked to the girls, but I kept mostly quiet when they are still chatting with the guys during dinner and stuff.

Waking slightly earlier than usual, I wore my uniform and headed downstairs with the girls. Walking to the great hall, the girls take the usual seats. I was about to join them when I saw the seat left empty is right beside Fred. I could go to the other side of the table, but it is too much of a hassle.

Everyone was looking at me, seeing if I will take the seat. Looking at Fred's face, I could feel the tension between us as we glared at each other. What is he glaring at? He's the one who started it. I can't sit there, I don't think I will want to have breakfast eating in discomfort.

I turned my heel to join Lexi instead along with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Mind if I join?" I asked hesitantly, they maybe my juniors and sister but it is kinda rude for joining them for breakfast out of the blue.

"No, you can join us."Hermione answered. I smiled in appreciation and sat beside Lexi.

"Aren't you supposed to join your friends over there?" Lexi pointed to my friends.

"Well yeah…but isn't it better to spend some time with my lil' sister?" Lexi scoffed at my answer.

"Really? What's going on, Sam?" She questioned.

"Nothing." I took a sip of juice. Lexi faced me with a skeptical look.

"Really, nothing." I assured her and decided to change the topic.

"So Harry, I heard you got your Firebolt back from Professor McGonagall." I said to Harry who was seating on Lexi's other side.

"Yeah, about time." Ron commented.

"Well, the Firebolt has to be thoroughly checked. Who knows it might be jinxed?" Hermione said.

"How will Sirius Black, wanted criminal, have to time to shop for a broom in a populated Diagon Alley?" Lexi asked.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Hermione said before returning to her meal.

"Harry, being friends for so long, you won't mind me riding it once after you get it back?" Lexi asked shamelessly.

"Yeah, sure." Harry obliged.

"Yay! Thank you, Harry!" She hugged Harry in excitement who just smiled.

We resumed eating our meal and continued talking when my Spartan Quidditch Captain came down the table.

"Jones, I was told I would find you at the Slytherin table. " He said, confused.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"Well, Weasley said it, Fred specifically. Although he said it in displeased tone." Oliver answered. I looked at Fred looking at me with a sour face from one end of the table.

"That immature jerk." I muttered angrily under my breath.

"Alright. Potter, I heard you going to get your Firebolt back today, am I right?" Harry nodded.

"Excellent! We shall have practice today, at 4pm. See you two there!" He waved us goodbye and headed out of the hall.

"Awesome, I can see the Firebolt in action today! Let's go see the practice today.. " Lexi said enthusiastically.

"I don't know, Lexi. I wanted to go to the library to borrow more books." Hermione said.

"Forget the books, Hermione! The Firebolt wins, what are the odds of someone in the school owning a Firebolt? Plus, it's Harry, we can have first hand seeing of the fastest broom in wizarding history." Lexi convinced her.

"Well…" Hermione hesitated.

"Ron, you're coming too right?" Lexi asked, Ron just nodded with his mouth full.

"Well, alright. I can just go another day." Hermione agreed. Just on time, the school bell rang and it signals the start of classes.

Alicia, Angelina, Lee, George and…Fred got out of their seats, heading for class. I stood at the entrance of the hall, waiting for them.

"Why didn't you sat with us for breakfast?" Alicia asked.

"You should know the answer."

"Fred, isn't it?" Angelina answered and I just nodded.

"I don't even know why he got worked up about Aiden. He barely knew him." I said.

"He could be jealous." Alicia stated.

"Of what?" I asked confused, strangely having the thought of Fred jealous made me slightly happy.

"You talking with Aiden? I mean why would you talk to Aiden, and not just because he's a Slytherin."

"I just wanted to thank him for helping me with potions." I added in my defense.

"I think Fred's afraid he got competition." Alicia stated again.

"Competition?"

"For your heart!" Alicia answered like it's a fact.

"What?! Why would he think Aiden is competition? I never thought of Aiden like that, I only knew him for at most two hours." I quoted Fred's words from yesterday.

"Well, Aiden is extremely handsome, smart and is those strong, silent types girls usually like, plus I heard he is newly recruited on the Slytherin Quidditch team as beater for this year." Alicia explained.

"Really? Wait how did you know?" I was surprised to hear Aiden is on the Quidditch team.

"Let's just say the girl's toilet on the third floor is the source for Hogwarts gossip."

"Yeah. So Fred's just a lil' jealous, maybe if you go honey talk him, all of us no need to suffer under the tension you two are creating." Angelina added.

"No way, I am not going to do that. It's not even my fault and I am the one to submit? Besides, what is he jealous about? I am not even his girlfriend." I said.

"True, but you are the girl he has been hopelessly crushing on since…?"

"Last year, I think." Angelina added.

"How do you girls know?"

"Oh please , nothing goes unnoticed under our eagle eyes." Alicia gave a failed facial imitation of a sharp eagle.

"Yeah, yeah, Miss Eagle, we better hurry up to class before Professor McGonagall finds that we are late for her class. I don't want to do a five hundred word reflection essay."

Quidditch practice was supposed to commence fifteen minutes ago, but Oliver is nowhere to be seen and so is Katie.

"Where is Wood? He wouldn't be late for practices, he is always the one here first to check the pitch." George complained.

"Not only that he also tests the wind speed and polishes the Quaffle and snitch. That's quidditch obsessed for you. " Fred joined in.

"What about the bludgers?" Harry asked innocently.

"Do you really need to ask?" George asked back.

"Anyway, that's why we do our best to hit the bludgers away every moment it comes close, because it stank." Fred joined in.

"I think we should practice on our own first till Wood and Katie come." Angelina said.

"I will get the Quaffle." I told her and went to the chest.

"Sorry, I'm late. Got held up." I looked up to see Oliver flushed from probably rushing here.

"Where's Katie?" Alicia asked.

"Here!" Katie answered, looking equally flushed as well.

"Come on, let's start practice." Oliver hurried.

"Hold up!" Alicia shouted.

"You two snogged, didn't you?" She pointed out.

"Messed up hair." Alicia pointed at Katie's messy dirty blonde hair.

"Flushed faces." Angelina joined in.

"Is that a chapped lip, captain?" I joined in the fun. Oliver was surprised and touched his own lips.

"Kidding!" I teased. Oliver and Katie looked like guilty children who took cookies without permission, looking down on the ground, fiddling with their fingers.

"No need to be all guilty, it's about time!" Alicia shouted ecstatically.

"Nice going, mate! About time you have interest in something else other than Quidditch." George patted his back.

"Nice going, Kates. You managed to divert this bloke from quidditch, least we know he has actual interest in the other stuff." Fred commented.

I threw the Quaffle to be caught by Angelina and took out the Beater's bats from the trunk.

"Here." I handed George his bat with a smile.

"Always the thoughtful one. Thanks Sam." He grabbed me in a headlock and messed up by neatly tied ponytail.

"Here." I shoved the bat into Fred in a saying in a monotone. Walking off to take my broom off the ground, I missed an unknown look on Fred's face.

* * *

><p>After the whole incident, practice soon commenced. Even though Fred and I are still not talking, practice went on as usual. And I might add that this is probably our best practice to date! The Firebolt is not advertised as the world's fastest for nothing. Harry managed to catch the snitch in ten freaking seconds! Quidditch practice went on faster and smoother, and everyone felt more confident about the upcoming Ravenclaw match.<p>

"That was a brilliant practice! Let's call it a day!" Oliver announced.

Cheers of happiness could be heard, we are let off twenty minutes early. I flew to the ground and landed, seeing Lexi, Ron and Hermione coming down from the stands.

"That was wicked, Harry." Ron commented, amazed at his best friend's amazing performance.

"Agreed, and the entire team too." Lexi joined in and requested for the Firebolt from Harry. It's a pity Lexi was not on the Quidditch team, she is an even better flyer than me but did not tried out since the team was already filled. She soon took flight into the sky, letting out an excited scream as well as she flew off.

"I think we can win this team!" Oliver encouraged and everyone agreed excitedly. Everyone soon head for the showers while I helped pack up.

How heavy can four balls get? I lifted one side of the trunk. Wow, one side is already heavy, imaging carry the entire trunk. With all my might, I tried lifting the chest off the ground but just ended dropping the trunk I lifted slightly above the ground. Oh well, guess I'll just drag.

I took one side and drag the trunk towards the Quidditch storeroom. Suddenly, I felt my efforts to drag the trunk decrease. Turning back, I see a ginger head bending down to lift the other side.

"Thanks, George!" The ginger head looked up and turned out not to be the twin I expected.

"Fred?" His light brown eyes stared into my dark brown eyes for a moment before he started walking.

"Thanks, I thought you headed to the showers." I started talking.

"I was about to when I saw you trying to carry the Quidditch trunk. You know you could ask for help." He said.

"I think I can manage it myself." We reached the storeroom and we both placed the trunk on the floor, I was about to head out of the room when the door was closed before I could reach for the handle.

"What do you want, Fred?" I looked at the ginger standing in front of the door of the storeroom.

"Sam, I just want to talk."

"We got nothing to talk about." I moved forward but stopped when Fred still stood in front of the door.

"Fred, I need to go shower."

"Just wait a minute."

"I want to say sorry. I didn't even know why I did it, I just saw you and Aiden looking friendly. I'm afraid you like him, he is handsome even if I have to forcibly admit. And I was afraid he might harm you, you never what Slytherins might do. I guess I felt all weird you getting friendly with a Slytherin not to mention he helped you with your potions and I couldn't. I can, just that I am not bothered to do well in Snape's class…." He started blabbering.

"I got it." I smiled and he returned his infectious grin. I suddenly felt myself being pulled into a hug. His hold on me tightened and I sunk my head into his chest.

"I hate fighting with you, you know how terrible I felt not being able to talk to you, stealing food from you during meals, hugging you like this…" He said in a rather surprisingly sexy low voice.

"We only fought for a day.." I huffed into his quidditch robes.

"One day is too long." He kissed my forehead affectionately. He released me slightly but still kept me in his embrace.

From my forehead, his lips travel along my nose, placing kisses along. My heart was hammering hard against my chest, and I felt lost staring into the rare intense and serious stare of his eyes. Usually, those eyes are filled with mischief and life.

His fingers ran across my jaw lines, his touch was so electrifying at that moment so that I became slightly weak in the knees.

"Fred, Sam?" A voice could be heard from the other side of the door. Immediately, I freed myself from Fred's tight embrace. Placing a hand over my racing heart, I patted my chest to calm myself from the heart pounding incident.

Fred was visibly frustrated, ruffling his hair in annoyance at our seemingly on the dot interruptions. Not that I want us not to be interrupted…

The door opened to reveal Ron and Lexi, both giving us suspicious looks.

"What were you two doing?" Lexi asked.

"Just keeping the trunk." I answered a little too fast, causing Lexi to raise an eyebrow while Ron just nodded cluelessly.

Walking out of the storeroom, I immediately made my way to the showers with Lexi following behind.

"So what were you two doing?" She asked in a sing song voice.

"Nothing." I grabbed a towel and entered a cubicle.

"Who were doing what?" Angelina asked before entering the showers.

"Sam and Fred in the storeroom." Lexi answered in a sing song voice again.

"You were with Fred?" Katie popped her head out of the cubicle.

"Did you two made up?" Alicia did the same action as Katie.

"Made up what?" Lexi asked.

"Sam didn't tell you?" Alicia shouted from the cubicle.

"They both fought, because Sam talked to this Slytherin."

"I just had a change in potions partner and he helped me from screwing up so I thanked him." I explained from my cubicle while showering up.

"Oh, so he got worked up either this Slytherin is really handsome or he is afraid you might get harmed if too closely associated with him." Lexi said in an enlightened tone.

"How could come up with such accurate thinking?" I gasped.

"I am just really smart." She said in a smug tone.

"Maybe you could use those smarts in school."

"Yes, grandma." She replied.

* * *

><p>Walking back to Gryffindor tower, I had a well-deserved snack from training at the kitchens with Lexi who apparently probed way too much about Fred and me, claiming I should fill in the details for her as she needed to know about something new since school was boring.<p>

We separated as she set off to meet up with Hermione at the library-one place she is not fond of especially the silence and Madam Pince who taken a disliking to her ever since Lexi somehow caused bookshelves to collapse in domino effect, causing the library to close for two days. Wish I could be present then, would have been quite a sight.

A gust of wind came my way and caused my hair to fly across my face. Tucking my hair behind my ears, I looked to where the wind came from which is the outside of the castle. A blur of black was in my line of vision. Nope, I'm not getting unconscious.

Walking a few steps in front, I could make out a shape of a black dog. Dogs are not allowed as pets in Hogwarts, how is there one here on school grounds? I blinked for a moment and suddenly the dog was missing. Freaking out a little on the inside, I immediately quicken my place back to the common rooms.

Taking longer steps up the stairs, my feet stopped as I heard a cry of pain. Looking up, I saw a girl roughly around the same age as Ginny or Lexi probably clutching onto her right ankle.

"Are you alright? Oh what am I saying? Of course not." I thought to myself aloud while rushing forward to help her.

"What happened?" I asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Fell down the stairs. Forgot to watch my steps as usual." She removed her socks to reveal a visibly swollen ankle.

"Let me bring you to the hospital wing." I helped her up.

"Thanks so much, I thought I will be stuck out here since everyone is already in the common rooms waiting for dinner time to arrive or elsewhere." She placed an arm around my neck and started hobbling.

"No problem." I helped her down slowly down the stairs but it seemed difficult.

"Get on my back." I said.

"Huh?" She was taken aback.

"Climb on my back, it's easier. We still have a long way down to the hospital wing." I explained.

"You sure? I dunno, it might be too much." She hesitated.

"It's alright, I carried my little sister before." I reassured.

"When she was an infant?" She joked.

"No, last holiday. You don't seem bigger than her, I can manage it." I signaled for her to climb on my back and she did. I held onto her legs and walked slowly down the stairs all the way to the first floor where the hospital wing was located.

Entering the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was sipping on a cup of tea before hurriedly placing it back on the table and rushing over to help the girl whose name I ever known yet.

"Come here, dear." She signaled for me to place the girl down on a random bed.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Broke my ankle, I kind of missed the last few steps of the stairs." The girl explained.

"You clumsy girl." Madam Pomfrey said followed by a sigh and pointed her wand to the girl's ankle, muttering a healing spell.

"Feel any better?" The girl nodded with a smile and gave thumbs up.

"You shall rest here for awhile until dinner time. I will prepare a potion for you to drink to reduce the pain." Madam Pomfrey said before heading to the storeroom.

"Not the potion." The girl made a funny disgusted face.

That's when I took time to look at her, she is really pretty even for her age like a doll. I probably look dull just beside her. She had chestnut brown hair to the shoulders and had gray blue eyes filled with which I found familiar. A petite body donning the school uniform with a Ravenclaw badge and tie.

"Hey, thanks really. You are seriously nice to go out of your way to help me you know." She said with a pretty smile.

"No problem, just helping a fellow schoolmate." I returned the smile.

"How could I be so rude?" She knocked on her forehead.

"I'm Isabelle Martin. But I go by Belle more." My eyes widened as I hear her name.

Isabelle looked at me like I was a little crazy.

"I am sorry, just I know of this person. Do you have an older brother?" I asked curiously. _It can't be…_

"You know Aiden?" She asked all excitedly.

"He's a classmate." I answered and she nodded in understanding.

"So he's your brother. I will never expect it to be honest." I scratched my head.

"No surprise, everyone thinks that." She said like it's a fact.

"But you have the same eyes as him." I stated.

"Yup. That's probably the closest we have in common as siblings. He got the looks but I got the looks and personality." She bragged in a funny way.

It's definitely a surprise to meet Aiden's sister and one who is the totally the opposite. She is friendly, lively and funny. Yet they are siblings, same eyes, superior genes as well since both are incredibly good looking.

"What year are you in?" I asked.

"Second." _Same as Ginny…_

"Here we are." Madam Pomfrey appeared with a cup of seemingly harmless potion but the taste? _It kills your taste buds. Drank it before last year when I injured my foot from Quidditch._

Belle pouted which people would find endearing, indicating she doesn't want to drink but sadly it failed as Madam Pomfrey gave her a stern look with hands on hips. She scrunched in absolute disgust as she gulped down the potion.

"I never want to break my ankle again. I don't think I can taste dinner later."

"Should I inform a friend of yours to come pick you up later, a sibling?" Madam Pomfrey asked Belle.

"No it's fine." Belle reassured her.

"You can go too. Don't want to hold you up for dinner." She turned to face me.

"You sure you will be okay by yourself?" She gave me the okay sign. I got out of the chair and started walking to the door, not forgetting to wave her goodbye.

"Oh wait, I don't know your name!" She shouted from her bed.

"Samantha James. But I go by Sam more."


	15. Infiltration in the Night

**Chapter 15: Infiltration in the Night**

* * *

><p>Samantha POV<p>

As I was tying my hair into a ponytail and pinning my fringe back, I looked around to see my teammates nervous as hell. Today was the match against Ravenclaw. It's do or die, losing this match and Gryffindor will be out of the running for the Quidditch cup and all our day and night practices would be for nothing.

Now we are just outside our changing rooms waiting for Oliver to give us the before match prep talk.

"Okay, team. Just do it like practice and we will be fine. They may have a new seeker but it doesn't matter, she rides a Comet Two Sixty, doesn't really compare to Harry's Firebolt."

"Who's the new seeker?" Harry asked.

"Cho Chang. The Asian girl standing beside Davies." George pointed out for Harry.

"She's pretty." Harry accidentally blurted out.

"Prettier than me?" I joked.

"Erm…errr…" He was rendered speechless at my joke.

"Joking. You do not need to answer that." My comment made relaxed him a little.

"I heard you have lessons with Professor Lupin about Patronuses to your dementor problem? Is it going well?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah. But I only can conjure a non-corporeal one."

"That's good enough. Some people in my year can't even do that. Don't worry." I reassured him with a pat on the shoulder and he just smiled in return.

Lee's voice could be heard booming through the microphone, signaling for the match to start real soon. The deafening cheers from the crowd soon followed and we stepped out onto the pitch. Weather was great for perfect for the game, sunny with slight breezes. That's one less thing to worry about, I thought as I recalled the stormy weather for Hufflepuff.

The whole team kept quiet and stayed focused, Oliver had absolute nerves all over which he tried to hide underneath his staged calm veneer. He shook hands with Davies and that's when my heart raced in nervousness more. The match's starting.

I mounted my broom and gave a sigh, looking at Fred and George in front of me, with determined faces and ready to beat bludgers. Everyone on the team seems pretty determined as well and I put my game face on. The whole team flew into the air, surrounding Madam Hooch.

Madam Hooch had whistle in one hand and Quaffle in another .The whistle was blown and the Quaffle was thrown up in the air. Ravenclaw had possession of the Quaffle as they head straight to the goal post. A bludger was hit by George in the direction of the Ravenclaw chaser and he immediately lost his hold of the Quaffle.

I swooped down immediately to take the falling Quaffle and zigzagged through the opponent chasers.

"Jones takes back possession of the Quaffle and throws swiftly to Johnson." Lee announced.

"Angelina Johnson now heading straight for the goal and scores! First goal of the match- what a brilliant chaser and I finally went on a date to Hogsmeade with her after four years…"

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall chided.

"Oops, sorry professor…" Lee said sheepishly. I smiled for a second before switching back to competitive mode again.

The match passed by more nerve-wrecking by the moment, I scored two goals, Alicia and Angel each too. Though Gryffindor is leading 70-30, we were still worried because the defining win is if Harry catches the snitch.

"Alicia!" Angelina shouted but faked her move and passes the Quaffle into my possession. Davies was going in the direction of the Quaffle in mid air.

Crap, he's so fast, there's no way I can catch Angelina's throw. However, the Quaffle landed in my outstretched hand. Looking at Davies, he stopped in his path at the last second as a bludger sent by Fred charged in his direction.

I made my way swiftly to the goal post and faked dropping the Quaffle which distracted the keeper to fly down slightly.

I flew vertically up straight away and threw the Quaffle into the post, making it the eighth goal for Gryffindor.

"Jones scores! Gryffindor leading 80-30!" Lee announced into the microphone.

My eyes directed to Harry who is after the Snitch with Cho Chang tailing him very close from behind as I heard Lee commenting.

Getting back into focus of my position, it was not long before I hear Cho Chang screaming. Looking in the stands, I saw dementors appearing before Harry and I could hear the gasps of students and teachers alike as they took note of the sight.

Strangely though, their presence is not as strong as I felt before once on the Hogwarts train. There was no sense of freezing chills and eeriness in the atmosphere.

A bright flash of light caught my eye and seem to appear from Harry's wand towards the dementors. Harry performed a Patronus!

Resuming the match, Harry did a fake dive leading Cho Chang to doing so to before immediately changing course and flew back up, hand outstretched and seemed like he caught the snitch. Everyone held their breath and the crowd cheered as Harry unballed his fists to reveal the Golden Snitch in his palms.

Madam Hooch's whistle went off, signaling the end of the match and our win! I shouted in happiness for a moment before flying back to the ground as Gryffindor students soon came running onto the pitch and cheered in the celebratory moment.

The girls and I made our way to a crowded Harry, and planted kisses on his cheek for his great work. I threw in an additional hug which he returned with similar enthusiasm. Alicia, Angelina and soon joined by Katie and I all placed arms around each other's shoulders and screamed and jumped in excitement, followed by bear hugs.

Spotting Oliver, I gave him a high five followed by a bear hug.

"Good job, Sam." He ruffled my already messy hair.

"You too, captain." I returned the same actions.

I soon felt myself being grabbed from the back and I was spun around carelessly. Though I felt uneasily dizzy, I couldn't stop smiling and laughing as I was placed back on the ground, turning to face none other than George.

Not long before I was on the ground, I was back off the ground as Fred spun me in circles and I had to beg him to stop before I might possibly barf. All three of us huddled together and went into another round of spinning around merrily and childishly at our win.

"Yay, Yay, Yay!" We chanted and got into a group hug which the rest of the other team joined in and soon perhaps all of Gryffindor. _Talk about influence._

"Good job, beaters." I placed a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Good job, chaser." They both placed sloppy wet ones on each side of mine.

* * *

><p>It was not long before the celebration moved to the common room and everyone was in high celebratory mode. Butterbeer bottles clinking, music blasting, people dancing and food taken from the kitchens were being passed around.<p>

I didn't have the opportunity to really change out of my sweaty robes as Oliver was supposed to make some victory speech in front of the whole house.

"Today, we won the match against Ravenclaw. I want to give a shout out to everyone on the team, for putting through my Spartan training and doing their best out there on the pitch. And thank you all for your support! The cheering today meant a lot. But of course, we will not relax too long, Slytherin is up next and my team and I will definitely bring glory to the Gryffindor house this year. So team, day and night practices are not over. Thank you."

Oliver's speech was soon followed by applause and cheering.

"Pressure much?" I muttered, I mean sure yeah it was nice for Oliver to include us in his speech and all. But seriously, mentioning the Slytherin match right after today's win and not to mention about practices again. He is not called our Spartan captain for nothing.

"Well, it's Wood." Fred commented and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I am going to shower and change out of these." I pick up the sleeve of my quidditch robes.

"See you later." I said to him before going up to my dorms.

Feeling refreshed after my shower, I threw on a shirt a size bigger and sweatpants before heading down to the common room where the party seems like it won't stop anytime soon.

"Here, for you Sam." A bottle of Butterbeer was pushed to me.

"Thanks." I uncapped the bottle and started drinking. Approaching the snacks table, I put some in my plate as I looked around for a quiet spot. Seeing Hermione in a corner at the table with stacks of books, I swiftly made my way among the crazy party students and sat down with her.

"Not going to party?" I asked before placing a kebab in my mouth.

"No, homework. You?" She asked back and I just pointed to plate of snacks and she understood.

"Where's Lexi?" I looked around the room.

"Over there." She pointed to a dancing Lexi in the crowd.

"Hermione, you should have fun too." I told her.

"I am." I raised my eyebrow at her answer.

"Doing homework and studying, it is like my comfort zone." She remarked.

"I know but sometimes you can get out of your comfort zone once in awhile." I could see my comment left her thinking.

"I can't really party well. I'm just a bookworm." She admitted.

"Hermione! There is no such thing as not partying well, it is not a homework assignment. As long you have fun, you party well. Besides you're not a bookworm, you're a very bright kid." I said sincerely and tilt my head to the direction of the dancing crowd, telling her to join the fun and she went to the crowd to be led by Lexi to dance.

A smile was visible on her face and clearly she had fun for once not just studying but really to have fun.

"Aren't you going to join the party?" I looked up to see Fred behind me, all cleaned up as well.

"After I eat, we didn't even had a proper dinner since we went celebrating straight away." I answered.

"True." He said before taking a seat beside me and ended up taking some of my food.

"Get your own." I swatted his hand away, though he ended up taking a kebab from my plate.

"Why would I, since I can take yours?" I rolled my eyes before getting back to my food.

"Sam, Fred, are you two going join us soon?" Katie asked, pointing to my group of already dancing friends at the center of the common room.

"Yeah soon, you go ahead first. I will finish this last kebab." Katie nodded and headed to the group. Swallowing my final piece of meat, I drank some Butterbeer before getting off the chair.

"Hey, let's go." I nudged Fred.

"Wait." He stood up. Taking a step forward, he grabbed one side of my face and ran his thumb across my jaw line before stopping at my lips. His actions triggered a flashback of the same thing he did when we were at the Quidditch storeroom.

No way! Is Fred going to kiss me? In front of our friends, my sister? She will not let me live this down! Not to mention, is he going to do it in front of the entire house? I am so not prepared for that. Shutting my eyes tight, I opened one eye to see him wiping something off a corner of my lips.

"You got sauce on your lips." He showed me the sauce on his thumb before licking it off.

"Eww, gross!" I slapped his shoulder before we both walked to our group of friends.

Everyone was having a great time dancing especially to a Weird Sister's song, however though my body is dancing, my mind was off wandering thinking about Fred and I.

What are Fred and I now? I mean I know he likes me but do I like him back? I guess I could say I have a slight attraction to Fred, I mean who wouldn't though?

He's Fred Weasley, funny, charming, good looking and a great friend. I think everyone thinks of him the same way as I do. What does my heart think of Fred, just a best friend, nothing more? I'm not sure myself, but I'm sure it's not just friends anymore. I mean my heart races everytime we are so close, those encounters we had. Outside the kitchen's portrait, Christmas and the Quidditch storeroom. Is it just normal for anyone to react like me?

"Sam, you okay?" Fred looks at me with a confused face.

"Yeah, sure."

"You sure? You look like you were thinking about something." He asked again.

"Yeah, well erm just nothing." I tried coming up with an answer.

"Thinking about me perhaps?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

"You wish." I remarked and he just continued dancing.

"You have no idea…" I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAHHHHHH!" That was what I heard in the middle of the night. Give me a break, I felt like I didn't sleep enough after the party. The scream was still being heard and I feeling irritated, covered my entire head with my pillow.<p>

"What's going on?" Angelina asked in a hoarse voice. I could hear Alicia stirring in her bed.

"Somebody screamed." My voice was muffled under the pillow.

"It sounds like it's from the boy's dorms." Katie commented.

"Do you think we should go check it out?" Alicia asked before another scream was heard.

"Hearing that, yes we should." Angelina answered.

"Come on, Sam. Let's go." I was handed my wand before being dragged out of bed. Lightly slapping my cheeks to wake myself up, I made my way down to the common rooms where people are starting to gather one by one.

A commotion was happening in the common room. Harry and Ron seemed to be arguing over something and it seemed pretty serious.

"That's impossible, are you sure you aren't just dreaming?" Harry asked.

"For the umpteenth time, I am telling you I am not dreaming! I saw him clearly with my own eyes!" Ron exclaimed.

I was honestly dead beat and face-palmed myself.

"You are supposed to be in your dormitories." A voice spoke and I turned to see Percy with his messy curled bed hair looking unpleased with whatever is going on. And for once, I agree with him.

"Are you serious, Perce? Wearing your pin to sleep?" Fred's or George's voice spoke, I couldn't make out which one.

"None of your business." Percy retorted. The lights were turned on all of a sudden with a flick of Percy's wand and the fireplace lit a fire big enough to allow light and warmth in the common room. Immediately I shut my eyes as I felt the light piercing through since the common room was quite dark before.

"Perce! I saw him, Sirius Black!" Ron exclaimed and the very mention of the mass murderer's name made everyone stiffen.

"Preposterous! It is not possible." Percy denied.

"It's true, I saw him with a knife! Ripped my curtains!" Ron added.

It sounded ridiculous that Sirius Black could possibly entered our common room, but Ron is a boy who wear his heart on his sleeves and talks without thinking. If he is this scared, it seems likely that what he said is true.

"What is going on in here?" Professor McGonagall asked or more like demanded.

"The party ended hours ago, why is still there a ruckus going on?" She started and turned to Percy.

"Percy, I expected more out of you. I didn't expect you to allow such things to happen."

"Professor, I did not allow this to happen. I made sure everyone went up to bed." Percy defended.

"Professor! I got woken up to Sirius Black, trying to kill me with a knife!" Ron said terrified, shaking at his words.

Professor McGonagall just stared at him speechless and so was everyone else. All students turned to look at professor's response to Ron's claim.

"Ridiculous Weasley, how can Sirius Black possibly get passed the portrait hole? He needs to know the password to do so." Professor McGonagall reasoned.

"I wouldn't know, I was too busy trying to dodge his knife." Ron said.

"Sir Cadogon, Sir Cadogon!" Professor McGonagall called out. Everyone turned heads to look for him.

"Professor, he's here." Percy pointed to a portrait in the common room.

"Sir Cadogan, is it possible you let a man into Gryffindor tower tonight?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Certainly, my lady!" He answered.

"He had all the passwords, written them down on a piece of paper!" He continued. Professor McGonagall looked like she was about to faint at that moment at his reply.

Everyone in the room is showing expressions of fear and slight panic on their faces, murmurs and whispers filled the room.

Professor McGonagall's face changed to a slight red instead of the white from before as she asked.

"Which absolutely foolish person wrote down the passwords and then proceeds to lose them?"

There was a moment of silence before a hand was raised, revealing to be Neville who was looking absolutely embarrassed and guilty.

"I'm afraid it's me, professor." Neville replied in a timid tone.

"Is it always going to be you, Longbottom?" Professor McGonagall sighed.

It is true, he infiltrated our tower. My heart skipped a beat thinking that Sirius Black might be out to kill anyone of us or actually almost Ron tonight for that matter. I was shocked and fearful, even my usual fearless sister, Lexi had a worry line on her face.

I felt someone hold my hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze, looking to see the person who was doing so, I saw Fred at my side. He just looked at me with an unreadable expression in his eyes but I knew he is worried too and I leaned onto him for support.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall proceeded to report to the headmaster while the rest of all remained in the common room, unsure if we still want to return back to bed. I know I complained that I was really tired but after the incident from just now was more than enough to keep the tired me awake.<p>

Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Katie and I all sat in a corner. No one spoke much, even Fred or George; all I hear are the low whispers of students chit chatting and the crackling sound of the fire. Fred and I are still holding hands, not that I don't like it, but our palms are getting a little sweaty and he doesn't seem like letting go anytime soon.

George who was sitting on beside me noticed Fred and my affectionate little act and raised an eyebrow before breaking into a full smirk. I gave him a 'Don't you start teasing!' look if that was possible and was nudged at the waist by him that caused me to jerk forward.

My sudden movement caught Fred's attention and he looked me at confused face.

"Can you get me a glass of water. I-I'm thirsty." I cleared my throat and coughed.

"Hey Fred, get me one too." George asked.

"Me too." Alicia added. "Me too." Lee joins in too."Us too." Angelina and Katie requested.

"What am I, your maid?" He complained after the send in of orders.

"No, the water boy." I said smiling and he made an annoyed face before getting our six cups of water.

"What?" I turned to see all my friends looking at me with sheepish grins.

"Don't think we didn't miss out your little hand holding." Alicia started.

"Guys, get over it. Fred and I hold hands from time to time AS friends."

"You don't hold hands with me or Lee." George remarked.

"Well…" I couldn't come up with anything to counter that. "If you want to hold hands with me, I don't mind it." _Fail…_

"Don't change the topic, Sam." Alicia said sharply, and for a second it sounded serious.

"We all know Fred likes you." She stated and it earned nods from everyone.

"No. Did he tell you?" _Last thing I want to happen is to get all my friends active in discussion of Fred and my relationship…._

"No." Alicia answered.

"Did he tell you George?"

"No." He answered.

"There you go." _Hope that can end this discussion._

"Do you like him?" Katie asked._ Damn it, Katie, I underestimated you._

"You know I feel kind of ganged up here." I looked at them circling around me.

"Stop avoiding the topic." Alicia said.

"Why do you guys want to know? I mean this should really be my problem."

"Well…as friends we want to know if you like Fred back." "You two are flirting with each other and yet neither wants to admit you like the other." Angelina added. _No, I do not flirt with Fred._

"George, Lee, are you sure you want to be involved in this soon to be girl talk?" I asked the two boys. "Wow, Sam. You're really good at trying to avoid the main topic." Lee said.

"Thanks?" "Look my answer is I don't know, alright." I gave them an answer. "I really appreciate if this will be the end of any talk about Fred and I."

"A mass murderer is at large now and you all are randomly discussing my love life at this time." I pointed out.

"Well, we can be a random group." George said and we all lightened up and laughed ever since the incident from the night.

"What are you all smiling about?" Fred came back levitating six cups of water. "Nothing." I said, still smiling.

"Actually we were just saying that you might make a good water boy." George said and it earned nods from everyone.

"Maybe you should get us water from now on." Lee added. "And wear an apron, that way you will look the part." I joined in.

"Hey!" Fred retorted and muttered a spell to splash each cup of water on each of us.

"You know it is a bad move making six people wet at once." I said.

"Get him!" Lee shouted and all of us charged at chasing Fred who is speeding up to the dorm, temporarily forgetting that a mass murderer infiltrated our castles the previous night.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW, IT WILL BE MOST APPRECIATED. :D<strong>

**THANKS TO: Mad as a Weasley and Sweetstrawberry-fondue for reviewing! *HUGS***

**And THANKS TO: Mad as a Weasley and Sweetstrawberry-fondue again and xXxD3ADxXx for adding my story on alert/ as fave.** ***HUGS***


	16. Intuition

**Chapter 16: Intuition**

* * *

><p>"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, young lady you stay in bed right now!" Lexi ordered with an almost fierce tone.<p>

"Young lady? You are of the same age as her." I stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Hehe, I always wanted to say that instead of being the one said to." She grinned sheepishly.

"But there's still my revision, the potions essay, the herbology research…." Hermione complained in a rather hoarse voice.

"Wow, even when she is stuck in bed sick, she still wants to study…Hermione? Live a little!" Lexi spoke with sarcasm, turning to feverish girl. I smacked Lexi on the arm, sending her a look that told her to let Hermione rest.

"Hermione, just rest and get better. It's worse to fill your head with knowledge when it's already throbbing in pain." I advised.

"I suppose so, but I have to borrow some library books for revisions today, exams are coming up and the books will definitely be all borrowed out..." She continued on her plans to study.

"We can help you out." Ginny sitting beside Lexi offered.

"Yeah, just don't make me go to the library. Madam Pince hasn't forgiven me yet since the incident that I caused the library to close down for two days." Lexi said.

"Well, Hermione's medicine is running out. You can go to Madam Pomfrey to get more." Ginny told her and she just agreed.

"I shall come with you to get the books." The youngest Weasley said to me and we wrote down the books Hermione needed and let me say, apparently Hermione and my definition of 'some' is not the same. To me, some is three or four. To Hermione, it is ten! Thankfully, I managed to convince her to reduce it to six since the books she asked for were really thick.

The three of us head out to help out our sick friend and came out of the portrait hole, coincidentally seeing Harry and Ron about to enter.

"Hey, we were about to enter." Ron said to the Fat Lady who closed the portrait hole momentarily after we just stepped out.

"Password." The Fat Lady requested for the password.

"Please, you know it's us." He talked back.

"Password." The Fat Lady insisted. Ron and Harry just let out a sigh of exasperation.

Ever since the infiltration into Gryffindor tower, Sir Cadogan got fired and was replaced by the Fat Lady. THANK MERLIN!

Sure, the Fat Lady might constantly sing out of tune and reprimand us if we return to the tower late; at least she does not change the passwords multiple times a day and ask us to duel with her. MOST importantly, she actually does her duty and guards the tower.

"What's with the snacks, Ron? It is an hour after breakfast." Lexi asked, taking a cookie from him.

"Well, I thought Hermione could use something to eat since she skipped breakfast." He explained.

"Aww, since when were you so thoughtful?" Lexi teased and I could see a blush crept onto his face. Harry just chuckled by his side.

"I've always been thoughtful." He retorted and Lexi just made a teasing face.

"You just making an excuse to get snacks for yourself, Ronald! Well, we got to go, see you guys later." Lexi said quickly before Ron was about to retort again.

Lexi separated from us to head to the Hospital Wing as Ginny and I head to the library. Madam Pince gave us the usual stern warning about no vandalism or losing of the books but deemed Ginny and I as decent enough students to not do so.

Walking back to Gryffindor tower, a sudden sound caught my ears and I was curious, strangely really curious. My feet took me to where I thought the sound was coming from. That sound…music in fact is so soothing and wonderfully played. I made my way to who knows where with a confused Ginny behind following me unsurely.

My feet took me to a balcony overlooking part of the castle grounds, on the balcony stood someone, someone with a back I saw from somewhere. The person turned his body slightly, revealing part of his face. It's him, Aiden. Playing the muggle instrument, a violin, eyes closed and a gust of wind blew making the scene before me breathtaking.

Aiden had the same concentrated expression on his face like usual when I see him in potions class. But this time I saw him more relaxed as he moved the bow up and down the strings with his fingers moving nimbly on the violin strings as well. The music was beautiful, calming yet it is full of deep emotion and it sounded sad in fact.

Ginny stood beside me, taking in the sound as well and I closed my eyes, just using my ears at the moment to hear him playing the violin. I never had my heart stirred up an emotion listening to an instrument play before.

The violin suddenly stopped and I immediately open my eyes on instinct. My eyes were met by the sharp steel gray blue eyes of Aiden and I froze on my spot. He saw us listening to him, I think he wanted his privacy and thought he was all alone. I got tongue-tied, not knowing what to say.

"Erm…" Ginny started beside me. "Wow that was great!" She started clapping awkwardly.

"Yeah it was." I nodded truthfully. Aiden just stood on the balcony still and looked at the both of us with a blank stare.

"Sorry to interrupt Aiden, please continue, continue." I bowed a little forward, extending an arm out gesturing to continue. He blinked for a moment and I quickly pulled Ginny to the staircase.

"What was that?" She asked aloud and I just remained silent. "So, that's Aiden Martin?" Ginny asked again and I was surprised to know she knows him.

"Yeah wait, how did you know?" I asked bewildered. "Lexi filled me in." _Lexi, that big mouth sister of mine…_

"You don't mind right?" Of course I mind, but I couldn't say that to her.

"So do you like him?" She asked suddenly. "What no, where did you get the idea?!"

"You were all so awkward around him like girls would act around boys they like." Ginny explained.

"NO! I mean no. I mean Aiden is just really quiet and private I guess. I don't really know what to do around him." Ginny just heaved a sigh and wiped an imaginary sweat drop on her forehead. I looked her confused of her reaction and she just smiled.

"What's with the wiping of sweat?" I asked sarcastically. "Fred still has a chance."

"Huh?" I uttered out. "You don't like that Aiden guy so my brother still has a chance." She explained.

"Ginny, why would your brother have a chance?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? To be you! He likes you and beside I always wanted you to be my sister." She said.

"I can be your sister even if I am not with Fred." I stated. _Oh no, here comes Ginny harping on my Fred issue…first Lexi at the kitchens before, then my friends on the night of Sirius' break in and now Ginny. Who next? Hermione?!_

"Please, you know you like him." She remarked. "You are starting to sound like Lexi." I remarked back.

"Guess she is a little bit of an influence. You like Fred right?" I was taken by surprise at her quick change of topic.

"You are really quick at changing the topic, huh? Like I said to Lexi, my nosey friends…I don't know, okay? Whatever happens, happens." I gave her an answer. "But…"

"Why weren't you this talkative around Harry then?" That will make her stop talking .Ginny's face suddenly turned almost as red to match her hair. I smirked, knowing Harry was her weak spot. Now if I can only find Lexi's….it would be really useful to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

><p>The next day was Sunday and I slept till eleven in the morning before my lunch with Uncle Remus and Lexi. It is a congratulatory treat from him I guess since Gryffindor win from the Ravenclaw match plus somehow in the midst of all happenings throughout the year with Sirius Black and all, we finally found time to spend time with a family friend.<p>

After a cooling shower, I changed into a light pink three quarter sleeved t-shirt and knee length jeans. Walking to the third year's girl room, I shouted from outside.

"Lexi, hurry up. We are going to be late."

"One second. No, wait three. Err, wait twenty more." I rolled my eyes and just leaned up against the wall, combing my slightly dried hair with my fingers.

The door opened later to reveal Lexi in a turquoise tee over a white tank top and three quarter pants.

"Took you long enough." I said before heading down the stairs.

"Hey, I came out after fifteen seconds, I counted." She said.

The common room was occupied by only a handful of students since many decide to spend the Saturday outside and well mostly are off to the great hall for lunch. Once we stepped out of the common room, we made our way to Uncle Remus' office. Knocking on the door, we entered.

"Hi, Sam, Alex." He greeted us.

"Hi, Uncle Remus!" Lexi and I both greeted back in sync.

"Uncle Remus, call me Lexi remember, I've been called that most of my life." Lexi said.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Your mother used to call you Alex when you were just born. She hoped for a boy actually." Uncle Remus remarked.

"I was hoped to be a boy?!" Lexi asked in surprise.

"Yes, but your father wanted a daughter again. Your mother told me your father thinks that having sons will take away all attention from him." He chuckled at the thought.

"Well, dad got what he wanted." Lexi commented while looking at tank of Grindylows.

"Uncle Remus, your office is amazing." I said while walking around the office looking at different creatures in cages or tanks, and a trunk presumably containing the boggart.

"Thank you. I'm glad you don't find it too crowded and messy."

"No, it isn't. You should see Fred and George's side of the room, compared to them, your office is nothing messy." I stated before I heard him clearing his throat.

"You entered the boys' dormitory?" He questioned.

"Err…" How am I going to answer that? Why did I even slipped the fact that I visit the boys' room, I mean it is pretty normal for me since they are my friends but to explain it to a teacher…

"Yeah, she does, Every now and then." Lexi answered for me.

"Not helping, Lexi." I hissed.

"What? It's true and I visit Harry and Ron in their room too." She shrugged. I just looked at Uncle Remus with an awkward smile.

"But I presume you two visit the boy's dorms for appropriate reasons?" Uncle Remus asked with an eyebrow raised and I nodded my head several times in response.

"I usually go the twins' room to pass them notes to copy or get it back from them."

"I just go to Harry, Ron or Ginny to talk or annoy on because I can't do that to Hermione when she is in full studying mode which is basically every time." Lexi remarked which earned a chuckle from Uncle Remus.

"You know how scary she can be when someone disturbs her from studying? I have been the one and only person to see it. That glare, almost as scary as dementors…" Lexi shivered at the thought. Lexi and Uncle Remus continued to chat and talk while I take a self tour of Uncle Remus' office.

It's not everyday you can look at a teacher's office here in Hogwarts, obviously nobody wants to but since Uncle Remus' is filled with interesting dark creatures. The office definitely catches one's eye. I was looking at the many stacks of textbooks piling at a corner of his office, and looked over his desk.

Sticking out from a book was a photo with the sides showing a hint of yellow, meaning the photo must be quite old. Curiosity got the better of me as I pulled the photo out slowly and I glanced up to see Lexi and Uncle Remus still conversing about the Grindylows.

Pulling out the photo, the content revealed to be a group of adults and my eyes went straight to my mum in the picture and a woman I recognized to be Lily Evans, Harry's mum. They were both carrying an infant in their arms, smiling for the camera and showing their babies. The one in Lily's arms must be Harry, the infant in my mum's arm can't be me, it's Lexi.

"Sam, what are you doing?" The sudden voice made me jumped and I dropped the photo onto the desk. I was in a moment of shock to reply and Uncle Remus made his way to his desk.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look on purpose!" He picked up the photo of mum and Lily and just had a moment of deep thought and smiled at the picture.

"It's alright. No need to apologise."

"What's the photo about?" Lexi made her way over to the desk as well. "Is that mum and…Harry's mum?"

"Yes, and that's you and Harry." He pointed to the babies in the photo respectively.

"Wow, Harry and I are friends from birth? Our friendship goes waaayyy back…" She commented, emphasizing on the word 'way'.

"Anna and Lily are the best of friends and they were especially thrilled to have you and Harry born in the same year." He continued and Lexi and I just nodded in understanding.

"So where are we going to have lunch?" I asked. Going to the Great Hall was an obvious choice, but being seen eating with a professor is just weird even if he is a family friend and people will keep staring, no privacy at all.

The next Hogsmeade visit won't be until next week so we can't go out even if we had a teacher. Just plain unusual for a male professor to bring two female students out to eat even though he is a family friend.

"The kitchens. I got the house elves to prepare your favourites." He winked and all three of headed off for lunch.

Uncle Remus is really easy to talk to and he told us many stories of mum and dad, well mostly mum when they were in school. He was a good friend and schoolmate of hers whom he treated like a sister. Everyone knows I look a lot like mum but who knew Lexi is an almost replica of mum's personality when she was studying in Hogwarts. Outspoken, daring and a slacker in school. A person who does not hesitate to help others and tries to always see the kindness in people.

Mum's cheerful personality initially annoyed our dad who much prefers solitude and Uncle Remus told us once in potions class, mum accidentally concoct a incredibly foul smelling potion and dropped it on dad by accident. Dad had to stay in his common room for a week and had to soak in a disgusting bath which includes flobberworms and horned slugs to get rid of the smell.

Dad hated mum's guts at that time. But it seems there was a turn of event when mum was taking care of him when he once caught a serious high fever, mum's dedication to help dad get better melt the icy heart of our dad and he eventually warmed up to her.

"Wow, dramatic much?" Lexi exclaimed and Uncle Remus just chuckled and nodded.

"That's not the only dramatic part yet, your mum had another suitor. I believed you know one of the twins' uncle, Fabian?" He continued. "He was very much in love with your mother as your dad. Your mother and he were great friends."

"Your mother and Fabian dated for awhile, but she was not truly happy because the person in heart was your dad. Fabian was upset and he did not spoke with your mother until he received the wedding invitation, where he finally learnt to let go and become friends again. Your mother cherishes friendship a lot."

"Can you tell us more about dad? All we heard about him from Grandpa and Grandma that he was a good son in law, good husband, very respectful yet quite private. How come dad sounds so boring?" Lexi's straightforwardness came out and Uncle Remus just chuckled again.

"Your father was all that, but he was no boring. He was a strict prefect from what I remember, doesn't hesitate to give out detentions easily, even to his Slytherin housemates, people sometimes fear him in fact because he was quite fearsome in presence. "

"A skilled duelist, best Auror talent so far to come in the Auror office, pity he died young. You might know he fended off ten Aurors during the first wizarding war before he died of heavy injuries. He was brave and noble, doesn't hesitate to help the ostracized muggle-borns and muggles when people from the dark side scrutinized and ridiculed him as he was a pure-blood Slytherin. He is a great example of an exception; he was a Slytherin that was capable of kindness and bravery. He had a knack of having absolute care of what people thought of him."

My mouth slightly remained opened after I let out a wow. Dad….he is that kind of person, a good person even he is supposed to be perceived to be a bad person. My parents sound like great people, why can't my sisters and I have the chance to be with them longer.

Is this like what people say, the good always die young? Why does it have to be this way? Can't there be exceptions?

Uncle Remus showed us photos on the photo book he brought to lunch from his office desk. Many showed him, obviously but of course with friends, schoolmates etc. He stopped to a page where the photos showed a group of adults. I can see my mum no dad since he's not really fond of the camera, Harry's mum and dad, Uncle Remus and a man who I found strangely familiar. The balding head, long nails, buck teeth, short and slightly plump. No way, is that….

The man in the toilet?! The one I saw in the girl's toilet when Sirius Black first broke into Hogwarts and slashed the Fat Lady's portrait. How can he be in the girl's toilet? He is Uncle Remus' friend right? So many questions are just pouring into my head, I gathered my focus and pointed to the picture.

"Uncle Remus, do you know who this is?" Uncle Remus took a look at the man with the rat features and seemed to have a long thought about this person.

"He was my good friend, Peter Pettigrew. Died thirteen years ago in the first wizarding war, killed by Sirius Black." He answered before asking. "Why did you ask?"

Should I tell him? But would he even believe me that his supposed friend who died thirteen years ago reappeared in a girl's toilet over many months ago. I don't even believe myself whether I can confirm what I have seen to be a flick of hallucination or reality.

"Nothing, just curious." I answered. Maybe it's not best to tell him without evidence yet.

"So that's what Peter Pettigrew looks like…" I heard Lexi muttered under her breath. She knew who is Peter Pettigrew? How?

After the lunch, we returned to Gryffindor not before thanking a beaming Uncle Remus. Once he was out of sight, I hooked my arm around Lexi and started speaking in a hushed voice.

"Lexi. Do you know who Peter Pettigrew is?" She snapped her head towards me and her ponytail slapped one side of my face. _Ouch…._

"Yeah, Harry told me what Uncle Remus just told us. Said he saw him on the Marauder's Map once but it must be wrong since he's dead. I mean the dead can't come back alive." She answered.

Peter Pettigrew appeared on the map? But he's dead….unless he's not. Okay stop, I am thinking too much about something that doesn't even matter. Does it?


	17. The Last Match

**Chapter 17: The Last Match**

* * *

><p>Samantha POV<p>

"End of practice!" Oliver shouted across the field and I flew to the ground exhausted.

Quidditch practices are becoming more of a regular thing now days, we have been practicing every single day after the Easter holidays! The Quidditch captain has gone off his rockers this time for the up and coming Slytherin match and the team had to keep up with his Spartan training.

The physically and mentally exhausting trainings were all not for a bad reason though, I mean we aim to win the Quidditch cup for our house. Gryffindor hasn't won ever since its legendary seeker Charlie left the team so we have to win to recover our so called lost glory.

"Great practice everyone, same time tomorrow." Oliver announced which gained several groans which include me contributing one of them.

"Argh." I let out a grunt before flopping to the ground. It seemed to me at this point sleeping on the dirty ground on the Quidditch pitch didn't sound like a bad idea since I am beat.

I barely closed my eyes for fifteen seconds before I felt a slight kick to the butt which annoyed me terribly, making me letting out another grunt.

"Who did that?" I hissed and sat up, looking at the annoying person who dared disturb my moment of rest. Why would I need to ask?

"Fred, you git." I slapped his leg before slumping back to the ground.

"Nice git to you, you should head to the showers. Your smell like grass and sweat, not the fragrance a young lady should have." He remarked as he picked out the grass of my hair. I hunched my shoulders, still obviously tired and lazy to get up from an almost four hour practice straight after lessons.

"I don't really care about being a lady." I talked back.

"You leave me with no choice." Fred stated before kneeling on the ground and started tickling me furiously on the sides, which is sadly my weak spot.

"No, don't! Don't, stop it! Hahahaha….stop it!" I hate that tickling had to be my weak spot, makes me easily vulnerable. "I'll get up, I-I surrender. Just stop." I tried to speak after experiencing the torment of relentless tickling.

"Don't ever do that again." I clutched the sides of my waist.

"I would never waste a chance to torment you." He winked. How can he make something evil sound so nice to the ears?

"Isn't it the team that's going to lose this Saturday? Why bother practice?" We turned to the voice. Marcus Flint.

"What do you want, Flint?" Fred said his name with disgust.

The whole Gryffindor team soon gathered together as we stood across our final competitors for the season. Tension was rising in the air and the actual match would not be even commencing till this Saturday. Imagine the tension on the day of the match itself.

"Nothing much. Just telling you to GET OFF the pitch. Slytherin's turn to practice. Unlike you, Slytherin is about to win the quidditch cup AGAIN. " Flint snarled.

"I don't think so, Gryffindor has the best team it has ever had yet. We're going to win back the cup." Oliver, our good old captain stood up to the annoying and apparently obnoxious Slytherin Captain. There was a moment of intense glaring between each house's captains before rotten mouth Flint spoke.

"You may have the best team you have yet but it's still useless. Slytherin has a new additional that will crush your hopes for victory." Flint remarked before the several Slytherins stepped aside to reveal their new addition. Aiden, unlike his teammates who wore obnoxious smirks on their faces, just stood with his usual stoic expression.

"Our new beater, newly recruited in the beginning of this year. Aiden Martin. He, one person alone is more unstoppable than your two clones combined." He directed this statement to Fred and George. I could see them turning red with anger, fists balling with so much force that I am afraid they might start a fight.

"Don't call them clones." I spoke up. "And why not?" All unintended attention was on me.

"Because they're not. They might look alike but they are two individual great guys." I retorted. I know it's a small matter but I felt the need to speak up for Fred and George. Fred and George may like to be known as a duo but they don't want to be mashed up to be one person. They told me before they want to seen as two different individuals, and hate it when people think of them as the same person.

I could see surprised yet proud faces of my friends. I don't usually speak up to obnoxious blokes like Flint. Usually Fred and George are the ones of course, I guess I'm just protective of my friends.

Flint just smirked and showed his horribly crooked and yellow teeth. Total turn off.

"Whatever, we are still winning, sure you have the best team yet, Wood? Almost half your team is made up of girls."

"Are you trying to say girls can't play quidditch?" I spoke again before Oliver could. Where did I found the new found courage to retort Flint? Fred and George are usually the ones doing so and I will just be behind them listening and nodding.

"Maybe I am." He sneered.

"What a sexist remark. We can totally play as good as guys." Alicia scoffed from the back.

"Say, why I didn't notice you before. Must be hiding behind those two clone bodyguards of yours." Flint ignored Alicia's remark and turned back to me.

"I rather you do not notice me in this lifetime or in any lifetime." I let out a sound of vomit and he just laughed obnoxiously in response.

"You're funny, I like that." EWW. I think I felt a little vomit up in my throat.

"I don't want to be anything you like." I spoke again with sarcasm.

"Well, we will just be leaving. See you this Saturday on the pitch." Oliver spoke up with fierce determination before the Gryffindor team left the Quidditch pitch, ending our conversation with the opponent team. As I was leaving with the team, I swore I caught Aiden glancing at me from the corner of my eye.

"All right, Sam! Talking back to Flint!" I felt a clap on the back from Oliver.

"Not only that, our dear Sammy stood up to that troll because of us." George slung an arm over my shoulder and pulled me into a thank-you hug.

"_They might look alike but they are two individual great guys_." Fred mimicked my words. "What touching words." He pretended to wipe away tears and pulled me into another tight hug away from George.

"Yah, yah. Stop it you drama queen." My words were muffled as my head was on his chest. Once being released from the tight hug, I took in an intake of air.

"I better go shower before you two join forces to thank me." I said while immediately slipping away to the girl's changing room.

"We didn't think of that but we shall do it once you come out!" I heard Fred shouted just before I entered the changing room. _I hate myself for giving him ideas._

"Nice work talking back to Flint." Alicia said as she entered the room a few seconds after I entered.

"Thanks, but it is nothing compared to what the twins or even you will say." I responded while taking off my Quidditch gear.

"But it's the first time I seen you being outspoken. I mean you always….."

"Hide behind Fred and George?" I finished her sentence, remembering Flint's words. "Yeah, pretty much." Alicia replied.

"Sam, I can't believe Flint was trying to flirt with you." Angelina commented as I stepped into a cubicle and turned on the shower.

"_You are funny, I like that?_ I mean I know my best friend is funny but Flint trying to get his flirt on with you….. I almost vomited_._" She continued.

"Hi-five, I felt the exact same way." I gave her a hi-five over the cubicle wall.

"You should have seen Fred when Flint flirted, I thought his face was to turn into a cherry tomato and hex Flint into oblivion or beat him up with his bat so bad Flint will look more of a troll than he usually does." Alicia added.

"Alicia…..you DRAMA QUEEN." I responded. "I am not dramatic; just stating the fact." She defended.

"Well at least what she said about Fred's face turning into a tomato is still true." Katie stated.

"You will make a good pair with Fred, Allie, both of you are fond of dramatics." I joked.

"Eww, he is your man. I have Roger, remember?" She exclaimed.

"No he is not." I denied.

"Continue to tell yourself that." Angelina said.

"Well, I will continue then." I replied and all three of my friends just groaned in frustrations of my constant denials.

* * *

><p>After showering up, I dressed in fresh, clean clothes and kept my Quidditch gear in my locker. Apparently, I am the fastest one, as usual out of my friends. Apparently, they needed to apply makeup before heading out which I stated there was no need since they were naturally pretty enough.<p>

"Not all of us are blessed with the natural striking features that mix-bloods have like you, Sam. " They countered.

However, even though they accepted my compliments, they still insisted on doing their make up so I decided to go on back to the common room first. I always found it a chore to wear makeup even though I do not mind playing doll to my friends every now and then as they experiment with the trends featured on Witch Weekly.

I opened the locker door to be ambushed into a tight group hug. Only that it was not from two ginger twins, just one.

"Fred?" I uttered while trying to wriggle free of his hold. "I thought it was going to be you and George?" I asked confused.

"George apparently is taking a bloody long time in the showers, told me to go ahead and give you his hug as well. So here I am." He squeezed me tight, I could smell the scent of his shampoo, it _smells so good like mint mixed with something else_.

"Your hair smells like raspberries." I felt his nose on my crown; I could sense the heat rising in my body and immediately pushed Fred away before my body temperature could rise even higher.

"You can smell it? Guess my shampoo is good." I awkwardly replied and shifted the duffel bag on my shoulders before starting to walk out of the pitch with Fred by my side.

"So George and I were thinking, why not? A custard cream that turns a person into a canary!" Fred started talking about his ideas for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.

Once during the holidays, he and George placed a temporary sticking charm on Percy and stuck feathers from who knows where they got it from onto poor Percy. Talk about a great laugh before breakfast, Percy's panicking and franticness to get the feathers off inspired Fred and George with the idea of the Canary Cream.

"That sounds cool, although I do not want to be on the receiving end of the cream. You haven't made them yet, right?"

"No. Those insane teachers are dropping homework on us as much like the dungbombs we have dropped all year round. " Fred complained.

"Good, cause I still want to make sure I still able to eat custard creams for awhile more before worrying if I would become a life size bird." I remarked. "But wait, I thought you don't really care about homework?" I asked confused.

"OWLs are up, remember? Maybe I could use homework as revision." He answered and my jaw just dropped.

"Fred Weasley, are you sick?" I placed a hand on his forehead. "No." He just looked at me bewildered.

"You didn't take a fever fudge?" Fred continued looking at me with the same expression. "You are thinking of doing revision and homework. Not that I am not encouraging it….."

"Can't I be a good student?" He faked an innocent face.

"No! I mean you can, but YOU ARE FRED WEASLEY! One half of Hogwarts' main troublemakers."

"I'm hurt, Sam. Is that all you think of me?" He now feigned a hurtful look. I just smiled and nodded. My response resulted in the oh so dramatic Fred Weasley flailing his arms around and crying out his complaints. This is why I sometimes thought him and Alicia could make a pair.

I just laughed and laughed. I wish these times would never end and I know they will not if Fred and I continued to be best friends. _I am afraid….._What if I could never have moments like this because we are together and break up in the future. It would be hard to return to what we first are, _friends_.

"Are you done?" I asked after my hearty laugh and Fred was still acting.

"Yes, but I'm still hurt, unless you give me something." He grinned slyly, pointing to his cheek. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face Fred, biting my lips and looking shyly on the ground. I motioned for him to bend a bit down to my height. I am not short but I am not tall, just 5'7. It's him who's way too tall….

I brought my face to his left cheek and smirked as I saw anticipation in his eyes and ears turning a little red. Only a few centimeters away, I brought my fist up to punch his face lightly. I backed away to see him eyes widened and confused, holding on his cheek.

"What was that?" I just shrugged at his question. "You never said what the something is. So why not a punch in the face?"

"It was supposed to be a kiss! Isn't it obvious?!" He exclaimed in response.

"Gee, just trying to joke around." I pouted. I knew he wanted a kiss but leading him on when my feelings aren't clear? I can't do that. Fred obviously looked disappointed still and I can't help but to feel a bit guilty.

We walked all the way back to Gryffindor tower in silence. As we reached the seventh floor, guilt apparently consumed me and I tugged onto Fred's arm before he could take another step. I walked in front of him and tiptoed, placing a kiss on his cheek. He just looked at me puzzled before breaking out into a full grin. _That infectious smile always gets me smiling as well…._

"Hee, I knew you will fall for the guilty treatment." He gave his signature Weasley grin.

"So you tricked me?" I smacked his arm.

"Yeah, you're too easy." He commented. "I'm not!" I retorted. The rest of the day continues with our childish bickering.

* * *

><p>Today was the Quidditch finals and due to this heavy thought on my mind especially last night setting OWLs temporarily aside, I managed to wake up earlier than usual. The same goes to everyone else in the entire school even though it is a Saturday, the atmosphere for the match was highly anticipating. Because this was the utmost important match ever in my Quidditch history, the nervous butterflies were fluttering in full mode.<p>

"Sam, you better eat something." Angelina put a pancake on my empty plate.

"I can't. Too nervous…." I groaned and laid my head on the table.

"Ange, you're doing it wrong. Sam, your favourite bacoooooon…" Alicia said in a sing-song voice. I just politely shook my head.

"Oh no, this is not good." Alicia remarked.

"Sorry girls, I am just really nervous." I ran my fingers through my ponytail.

"GO GRYFFIIIIINDOOOOR! WIN IT FOR US!" Several third and fourth years holding red and yellow banners came across us down the table earning several cheers from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table as well.

"They just have to add on to the pressure." I groaned frustrated, my heart racing in nervousness.

"Don't worry, you will do fine." Katie placed a hand on my back and I smiled appreciatively, drinking a cup of orange juice.

"Yeah, Sam. Compared to Wood, you are nothing close to a nervous breakdown." George pointed out to our captain staring into space, probably filled with many thoughts of the match later.

"You better eat up, otherwise you can't go all out to show that troll Flint that you can play Quidditch much better than him." Fred added which reminded me of my words with Flint a week ago.

"That's true. You're right, Fred." I said before putting a bacon in my mouth and taking a bite out of my pancake.

"When am I ever not?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes, taking some scrambled eggs and more bacon .

"Changing rooms in five minutes." Oliver seemed to snap out of his daze and announced it to the team. I gulped down a last cup of juice before leaving with the team.

All geared up for the match with broom in hand, I took in my surroundings as I see Oliver inspecting the Quidditch pitch and the school starting to fill into the stands. The noise level was high as everyone is filled up with excitement for the last match of the year.

Taking a deep breath of breath to calm myself down, I was interrupted by a hissing. I turned my head to see Lexi up in the stands above.

"Go, sis!" She punched a fist in the air and I returned the same action.

"Go Harry! Go team! Kick those snakes' butts !" She encouraged her best friend and the entire team before moving to the Gryffindor stands with Hermione and Ron.

"Alright, team. Remember what we did at practice and do your best!" Oliver started our prep talk.

"Harry, you must catch it only if we're more than fifty points up... Only if we're more than fifty points up, Harry, or we win the match but lose the Cup. You've got that, do you? You must catch the Snitch only if we're..." Oliver started to nag.

"I know, Oliver!" Harry answered to prevent the nervous captain from repeating the same words.

Oliver was called to the front by Madam Hooch to shake hands while I turned to the twins, seems like after many years of best friends, we could know what each other wanted to say without saying it. I let out a sigh and smiled which they both copied my actions. My smile widened and I know we are cheering each other on.

My eyes diverted somewhere else as I saw Maddie not far in the stands waving and mouthing the words 'good luck'. My nervousness seemed to dilute and I turned George's back on me, pointing out to Maddie for him whom smiled shyly and mouthed good luck to him as well.

I could see George's face turn a beet root red.

"I am sure you are eternally grateful to me." I grinned.

"Shut up." He sent me a glare which I shrugged it off. I felt a squeeze on the shoulder and turned to see Fred who cupped my face and gave me a forehead kiss.

"Don't psyche yourself about the match. I won't let those bloody bludgers near you." He reassured and I could not help to blush. _I guess maybe I do like Fred…_

Everyone mounted on their brooms and flew a few feet up in the air, circling Madam Hooch. Bludgers are let out, snitch released. Whistle is blown and the Quaffle is thrown.

"AND THE MATCH BEGINS." Lee yelled from the stands.

"Angelina in possession, heading for a direct goal." "And she SCORES! First goal for Gryffindor for the last match of the season." The crowd roared in cheers as Lee announced the match's progress.

I saw Flint crashed into Angelina's broom and she temporary lost control of her flying, Fred threw his bat at the back of Flint's head, causing the Slytherin captain to crash into his own broom handle and gaining a bloody nose.

"PENALTY." Madam Hooch shouted obviously angry, flying towards Fred and Flint.

"Penalty to Gryffindor for deliberate crashing into their Chaser!" "Penalty to Slytherin for intentional attack on their Chaser!" She hollered before flying back to the sidelines, resuming the match.

Alicia took the penalty and scored! Making it 20-0 for Gryffindor, Montague took the penalty for Slytherin.

"Of course, Wood, the brilliant keeper!" Lee shouted into the microphone as Oliver prevented the goal.

I flew into action as I was passed the Quaffle and flew to the hoops with Alicia backing me. However Montague flew quickly to my side and grabbed my ponytail, I held the Quaffle tight on my right while trying to use my left arm to swat Montague's hand away, giving him an outraged look.

Madam Hooch's whistle was blown as I was given the penalty shot and I managed to get the Quaffle through the hoop.

"JONES SCORES, 30-0 GRYFFINDOR!" Lee yelled and was accompanied by the three-quarter of the crowd going wild. Flint managed to get a goal past Oliver and scored Slytherin's first goal.

The match was getting crazier by the second; penalties were given out almost endlessly. A Slytherin beater, Bole hit Alicia with his club and George elbowed him in the face, resulting in penalties for both sides. Alicia scored her penalty shot and Angelina was in possession of the Quaffle, managing to score in the right hoop. Wood saved Slytherin's penalty shot, totaling up the scores to 50-10.

Gryffindor clearly in the lead, Aiden managed to hit two bludgers in a row towards Oliver which caused Oliver to dodge and leave the hoops unguarded making a clear opening for Slytherin chasers to score. Bole followed a bludger and hit it from behind, aiming and hitting Oliver's sides. I scored our penalty shot, and we moved into a 70-10 lead when Angelina once more scored again.

Harry was free to catch the snitch and wasted no time and started seeking for the fast moving golden ball. There was a loud gasp from the crowds as it seemed that Harry spotted the snitch soon enough and about to grab it when Malfoy grabbed Harry's Firebolt, stopping Harry in his tracks to catch the snitch.

Curses could be heard courtesy of Lee who was furious and Professor McGonagall with the same enraged expression did not stop Lee from doing so.

Soon after Slytherin scored and it was evident that another goal by Gryffindor need to be made before Harry could be free to catch the snitch again.

"ALICIA!" I shouted to my teammate for possession of the Quaffle as I was nearer to the hoops. She was about to pass when I saw a bludger hot on my tail as I tried to shake it off.

"GEORGE!" I yelled to him as he was nearing me, tailing the bludger right behind me before hitting it right across the field.

"Thanks!" I gave him a hi-five before getting back to action.

Alicia was in a struggle to pass me the Quaffle with Flint hot on her heels and Angelina was blocked by two Slytherin chasers.

"No good." I muttered to myself.

Fred and George worked together to send a bludger to each side, distracting the Slytherins and my two chasers did the Woollongong Shimmy, zig-zagging through the Slytherins who are catching up to them.

"I'm open!" I shouted as I managed to fly to a clear space to receive the Quaffle. Angelina passed the Quaffle and as the Quaffle landed into my possession two bludgers heading towards me at once at lightning speed and at the moment I froze.

Everything is happening too fast. It's too late, I cannot escape. My eyes widened in fear for what's to come as I hear the crowds gasped in fear and my teammates shouting out for my name.

* * *

><p>CLIFFY! XD<p> 


	18. Broken Friendship

**Chapter 18: Broken Friendship.**

* * *

><p>Fred POV<p>

"SAM!" Alicia and Angelina shouted out in fear as the bludgers were pushing her to a corner.

"SAM!" I yelled as I tried to fly to her from one end of the pitch, hoping I could protect her in time, seeing she was at the other end. She was diving down closer to the grounds to escape from the nasty buggers but it was of no use as it seemed the bludgers were intent on chasing her alone.

One of the bludgers apparently caught up with her broom and slammed into a side of her broom, temporarily making her lost control of her flying.

"DAMN IT!" I could hear her curse. At a time like this, I still can't help but smile a little. _She's so cute… _

She decided to head straight on to score despite a minor setback and the two bludgers were hit by Bole, sending them straight for Sam again. I saw a Slytherin nearing her faster. Martin. That was what was written on the back of his Quidditch robes.

Just his name stirred up a feeling of animosity in me; I never spoke to him before. Barely even noticed him in my schooling years till that one potions lesson when Sam and I were separated as partners.

The way when he helped her in potions, I could have done that. It's just that I didn't want to actively participate in greasy Snape's class at all. Besides how can a Slytherin be that nice to a Gryffindor, we're basically rivals, there's no way that Martin would want to help Sam in class. Snapping out of my thoughts, my eyes darted to the scene in front of me.

That Martin guy just knocked onto Sam purposely and hardly, almost knocking her off her broom and making her lose possession of the Quaffle. That jerk! To think Sam once stood up TO me FOR him.

The bludgers, however now changed target and were heading for him instead. _Serves him right…_

Flint caught the falling Quaffle out of Sam's possession and was about to head to Gryffindor's side to score when Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"Penalty to Gryffindor for knocking into their chaser intentionally!" She shrieked and the Quaffle was given to Sam. I could see determination in her eyes as she flew right in front of the hoops and did a fake throw on the centre hoop before quickly changing to the left hoop.

"AND SAM SCORES! Gryffindor leads 80 to 20!" Lee announced excitedly into the microphone and most of the school cheered. _That's my girl…well not yet-but soon to be….I think_

The cheer soon subsidized when all eyes were on Harry gaining speed on his Firebolt with his hands outstretched and so is Malfoy neck and neck with him.

Come on Harry…I prayed for a second before seeing Harry stopped flying and pumped up his fist, unballing his fist to reveal the golden snitch on his palm.

"POTTER DID IT, POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee announced and it was soon accompanied by the roaring celebratory cheers of most of the school.

"Alright! Yeah!" I cheered. Finally, we did it! We won! Flying down to the ground, I immediately gave my twin a one shoulder hug and hollered out a cheer.

Gathering in the centre of the Quidditch pitch with all our teammates, all of us gave each other hugs and claps on the backs, the girls jumping in joy.

"This would not be possible without all of you!" Wood exclaimed as he huddled everyone into a seven people group hug. "I'm glad to work with all of you to achieve this."

Several "Awwws…" came from the girls and George and I joined in too, Harry just laughed, adding laughter to the atmosphere.

The pitch was soon flooded with incoming Gryffindors letting out cheers, applause and just screams of joys. Even pompous Percy was jumping for joy, maybe he is related to me after all.

The Quidditch cup was presented to Wood and he was obviously overjoyed as he raised the cup in the air which earned more cheers. McGonagall was sobbing, wiping her tears on her robe sleeves as she came over and congratulate the team individually.

"Nice work, Fred." I was mildly surprise she did not address me by Mr Weasley but shrugged it off as I scanned my eyes through the big crowd.

"Yay, we won!" I was pulled into a hug and I knew who it was from.

"Yeah we did!" I said as I returned the hug with an affectionate squeeze. Sam pulled out of the hug as she grabbed my hands and whirled me around ecstatically. At one point, our eyes are both locked in each other for awhile.

Should I? Well, I am Fred Weasley, a ladies man. I'm always able to make girls fall for my charm. Why can't Sam be like them? It was then I realize Sam is unlike any of the girls I dated before, she's my best friend and the girl I knew I hopelessly fallen in love ever since I first saw her on the Hogwarts train this year.

I made her release her hold on my hands as I cupped her cheeks, using my thumb to stroke those rosy cheeks of hers. I was able to tell her how I felt all this while right now. My lips were going to land on hers not before it landed on her cheeks as she turned around.

"SAM!" She turned to the voice calling for her. She raised her hand to the cheek that I just kissed and smiled before she tip toed and returned the same action I did to her.

"Great job, catch up with you later." She waved before going to Lexi who engulfed her in a hug.

Stupid, rotten luck I have, how is it whenever I want to confess to her, it always get interrupted. And somehow, it was always either Ickle Ronnekins or Lexi who did the interruption.

* * *

><p>Samantha POV<p>

The celebration in the Gryffindor was on going and seemed like it would not end anytime soon, even though the party started three hours ago. Professor McGonagall was so proud and happy for us winning the Quidditch finals, it didn't seem like she won't stop the party either.

"A toast, to our Quidditch team!" Lee stood on a chair in the crowd as he raised a bottle of his Butterbeer. Everyone raised their bottles and raised a toast followed by cheers and more dancing, with the music blasting throughout the entire room.

All was well and fun, but the party was too intense and I could use a breather. I slowly walked up to my dorm to get my favourite grey hoodie and wand.

"Meow." I turned my head to see Tiger on my bed. "You want to go for a walk, boy?" I asked and Tiger just jumped off the bed, landing on the floor on all four paws, walking behind me as his response.

I picked him up and held him under my arms and made my way 'stealthily' down to the common room and pass the portrait hole without being pulled back to the party by my friends. I need some quiet, alone time for myself especially since the past month was crazy.

Morning Quidditch practice. Studies. Extra OWL remedial. Night Quidditch practice. Late night revisions. And _Fred_….even if I don't want to think about it, at some point it will come to mind. I mean I face Fred a lot everyday, sometimes the fact I know he likes me would always be reminded in my head.

I let out a sigh, feeling my head was pounded with so many thoughts, I forgot what the main thing I wanted to do was. Relax.

A cooling wind blew from the castle openings and I silently walk down the hallways behind Tiger who was a few steps ahead of me. Even though it was late at night in Hogwarts, there was the hint of moon light shining from the openings on the castle wall facing the outside. I was mindlessly following my cat around when suddenly I bumped into him as he suddenly took a stop in his tracks. His ears twitched as he probably heard something coming. Cats are really sensitive in hearing so it could be someone is near.

Thinking aback, it was past curfew, no one was allowed to be outside of common rooms. Oh crap, it must be Filch doing night patrol. _I would do anything for the Marauder's map right now_, I thought in my head. A familiar meow was heard in the distance, I do not need to have sensitive ears to hear that. _Mrs Norris…_

Oh crap, Filch is close by…my first instinct was to pick up Tiger and find a good hiding spot, then return to the common rooms. But instead of being picked up, Tiger made a sudden sprint forward and I had to chase after him.

"Tiger, tiger." I whispered as I chase him down the hallways but he was running non stop. "Tiger!"I hissed firmly and quietly as possible. What has gone into him? He was usually an obedient cat, knowing what to do without being told.

"A student disobeying curfew." I could hear Filch saying smugly, that caretaker always love to catch students red handed in trouble and mete out punishments, especially cruel ones like involving whips and being locked in dungeons. How sadistic. Of course Professor Dumbledore did not allow and approve of them, bless him.

Turning back to see if Filch was catching up, I could see his the light shining from his hand lamp and was my heartbeat rose in panic. I do not want detention, who knows I have to clean trophies or bathrooms without magic.

Plus, with my mind a little more focused on Quidditch for the past weeks, my studies was pushed down to second priority and my potions grade had no luck to improve yet, in fact my last few assignments were graded Acceptable. I am screwed, there's no way I will have the chance to qualify for Auror training.

Turning back to the front, Tiger was turning for a corner and it seemed like he was chasing something. I ran up faster to catch up and muttered, _Lumos_. I pointed my wand forward to see what he could be chasing. It was not clear in the dark and with only my wand shining light. I could hear a mild squeak and tried to make the light from my wand shine brighter.

Scabbers? Ron's rat? Don't tell me Ron lost him again? But wait, Tiger doesn't bother himself with Scabbers. I know Crookshanks has a dislike for the rat but Tiger usually appears nonchalant. He must have rub off some hate from Crookshanks, I guess. I mean Tiger and Crookshanks are good buddies.

"Tiger!" I hissed before running ahead of him and prepare to catch him running into my arms. Tiger struggled in my arms as he seemed insistent to chase Scabbers.

"Don't chase him. We've to hide!" I hushed and felt panic rising as I hear Filch's voice grew nearer. I turn my head in all directions, unsure what to do. I jumped in shock as I saw Mrs Norris right in front of me. _Oh crap…._

I jumped in shock again as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Filch can't possibly teleport right? I spun around, expecting to see the grumpy face of Filch but I was all wrong.

"Aiden?" I asked all confused but I was not given a response as my hand was being pulled and I was being led into a broom closet, I was about to retort when Aiden brought a finger up to his lips, telling me to quiet down. He left me alone in the closet while he went out. I opened the closet door slightly to take a peek at what was going on outside.

My eyes fully concentrated on the scene before as Filch questioned Aiden about breaking curfew, Aiden did not speak, but reached into his pants and took out a small piece of paper, showing it to Filch.

"Very well, go back to your common room immediately." Filch said following with a grunt and went on ahead with his night patrol despite Mrs Norris meowing and trying to tell him something. Obviously, that cat was trying to tell him there was one more student aka me.

After awhile in the closet, it was getting a little humid and I fanned myself and Tiger, wondering if it's okay to get out. The slight creaking of the door opening could be heard and I looked up to see Aiden with his usual stoic face. I stepped out of the closet and stood face to face with me. There was an awkward silence, neither of us spoke. Well, I don't count on him speaking.

Thinking back to the game earlier, my opinion of him changed. The harsh crash into me was no joke; my left arm is still in pain from the aftermath. What was I thinking? Thinking he might be different from his housemates, I was not expecting him to be nice just not mean. I rubbed my left arm unknowingly and I could see his eyes focused on my movement.

He then did something I did not expect. He placed a hand on my arm, rubbing it gently and apologized.

"I am sorry." That was the first time he ever spoke to me and I don't think I can forget how it sounded. He had a deep husky voice which did not sound scary but had gentleness to it. I could see the sincerity in his blue-gray eyes and apparently found myself lost staring into them. I blinked my eyes and shook my head.

"It's okay." I reassured. His eyes followed to a resting Tiger in my arms and he patted the sleepy orange tabby on the head which was very much enjoyed by the usually not friendly around boys feline. _He must have a way with cats to receive a purr from Tiger._

"Thanks for helping me earlier. What did you show Filch?" I asked and he showed me a piece of paper that wrote,_ Report to my office at 9pm, I have to discuss some academic matters with you- Professor Lupin._

Uncle Remus? I just nodded in understanding and returned him the paper.

"What are the two of you doing out of your common rooms after curfew?" A voice spoke.

Roger Davies and a female Slytherin prefect named Greta Frost came down towards us.

"Hi Aiden!" Greta greeted a little too excitedly but scowled at the sight of me. "Hi, Sam." Roger greeted me and looked at Aiden before turning serious.

"So why are you outside after curfew?" Oh crap…I can't use wanting to take a walk as an excuse. Aiden showed his excuse paper while I stroke Tigers' fur, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Okay, you are excused." Greta told Aiden with a smile. "What about you?" Greta sneered. Whoa, 180 degrees in attitude.

"I-I-I was finding my cat. He-he was not in my room so I tried to search for him outside, here." I made up my best excuse.

"And how are the two of you together?" Roger asked. How am I supposed to answer that?

"I met her by chance and helped to find her cat." I could hear Aiden's voice spoke a second time.

"Very well. Just go back to your common rooms." Roger stated. My excuse is not valid, but probably because I am Alicia's friend that he did not go strict.

"No, she should be given detention!" Greta protested. "She does not have a valid excuse to be out."

"I was trying to find my cat! I was worried about him! Surely, you can't understand since you have a heart as cold as ice." I retorted though I know I am the one who's wrong.

"Why you little…" Greta became pissed and was heading towards me which caused Tiger to hiss. Aiden stood in front of me and placed both hands on Greta's shoulder to stop her and shook his head.

"Don't do it, Greta. You're a prefect." Roger reminded her.

"Fine, it's because Aiden said I shouldn't." She huffed. _Erm, technically, it was Roger, Aiden just stopped you._

"You better go back." Roger advised and I just nodded. "Bye, Roger." And he just nodded.

"Bye Aiden." I faced my savior for the night. "And thanks for helping me from Filch." I whispered in his ears. He patted my head before doing the same to Tiger before I walk back to my common room quickly before I get caught after curfew for the third time.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" I was facing my three worried roommates<p>

"Walking. Outside. With Tiger." I lifted my cat to show them.

"We thought you went missing!" Alicia shrieked. Angelina just rolled her eyes at our residential drama queen. "Have you seen the twins?" I shook my head.

"They snuck out to find you when Katie told us she couldn't find you in our room." She informed.

"Not sure whether they are back now. They left the party halfway. Fred looks pretty worried; he dashed out of the room the second I told him. " Katie added in.

"I shall just go down to check. Take care of Tiger for me." I entrusted Tiger to her.

At great timing as I reached the bottom of the stairs, the portrait hole opened and two pairs of feet entered the common room.

"Where have you been?" George asked as Fred rushed to hug me.

"Taking a walk with Tiger." I barely answered with Fred bone crushing me.

"Why didn't you tell one of us?" Fred demanded.

"Excuse me, I don't need to report my every action to you." I replied, feeling offended at his tone.

"Sam, we are just worried." George stated.

"I'm sorry, I just want to go get some fresh air, it's just you were having so much fun I didn't want to interrupt. That's all." George nodded in understanding and said good night as he went up to bed first. The common room only had two occupants now.

"I was worried." Fred broke our minute of silence after George left.

"I'm fine. I just took a walk." I replied. "I'm sorry I made you and George search for me."

"It's fine. You're here now." He pulled me into hug, his arms wrapped around my shoulder. The warm fuzzy feeling was there when it happened. I closed my eyes as I took in the moment.

My heart was hammering against my chest. It's not maybe, I really like Fred. Even though I hate sometimes how he could be demanding, I liked the fact he cares so much.

"It's late, we better go to bed." I remarked as he tried to play with my fringe. We both separated our ways to our respective dorms.

"Sam!" He shouted suddenly. "Yeah?" I turned back.

"Don't oversleep, you big sleepyhead." He hesitated for awhile before he teased.

"I will try, don't take all of the bacon for yourself!" I said smiling before walking up to my dorm.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I almost overslept so all my friends went ahead of breakfast without me. I got all ready for another day at school and felt particularly happy. Stepping into the Great Hall filled with lots of chatter, coincidentally Aiden stepped in the same time as me too. I faced him and gave him a smile. Surprisingly, he did too and it was absolutely charming, it did not made him seem so distant and cold.<p>

I threw in a wave and he just smiled once more. At that moment, I could hear the chatter die down in the hall as I turned to see many students stared at the both of us. That's awfully weird. I gave a 'what the heck' face before walking to my group of friends, walking along the table, people gave me unusual stares and Lexi sitting with Harry, Hermione and Ron just stared.

"Morning." I greeted normally as I placed my bag down on the bench. I was greeted with a weak morning from the girls and Lee. The twins did not, weird.

"Wow, there's bacon left. Thanks Fred." I took the pieces of bacon and put it on my plate. I took a hearty bite out a piece but was still met with the stares of my friends.

"Is there something?" I said before chewing.

"Sam, were you only taking a walk last night?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah, I almost got caught by Filch though." I let out a small laugh but there was a dead response from my friends.

"You sure? Are you very sure?" Katie asked again.

"Yeah, of course." I did take a walk but got saved by Aiden from Filch in time, but they do not need to know that. They might be squealing to no stop. There was a sudden bang of fist on the table by Fred.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, and I could see an angry look on him.

"What's wrong with me? You are hanging out with a Slytherin alone at night!" He exclaimed.

"Where did you heard that from?" I asked confused.

"The Slytherin prefect, Greta Frost was telling her friends and we overheard it." George answered.

"We didn't believe it but she said that I could ask Roger who was on night patrol with her last night." Alicia added.

"What did she say?" I questioned.

"She said that you were a plain dull girl who tried to get a move on with their prince alone at night."

"That's rubbish!" I defended.

"We know. She also said you went up and whispered to him flirtatiously." Alicia added.

"I did not do it flirtatiously."

"So you admit you did whisper in his ears?" Fred interrogated.

"Yes but only because I thanked him for helping me from Filch for being outside curfew." I retorted. "You didn't need to whisper in his ear!" He exclaimed.

"I can do whatever I want, you're not the boss of me!" I exclaimed back and left him speechless.

"He crashed into you at the game yesterday, and you could be chummy with him?" He made a comeback.

"I am not chummy with him, and he apologized!"

"An apology and you're okay with it? You're not chummy? You even greeted him just now at the entrance!"

"Why not? I'm being friendly!"

"Being friendly with a Slytherin? We are rivals with them!"

"He is an acquaintance so I can be friendly."

"He's an acquaintance now?" He scoffed.

"Yes. Can't you just believe a Slytherin could be good? Why are you so judgmental?"

"You do know most dark wizards come from that house! How can a Slytherin be good? HOW would you know?"

"Hey, we can hear that!" A boy from Slytherin remarked but was given a death glare by Fred. Even the few professors at the teacher's table stared at us as well and I was getting a little uncomfortable.

"HEY FRED, don't push it!" Lexi talked back, feeling offended.

"Because my dad IS a Slytherin and he is a good person!" I finally blew up. I could see Aiden standing up from his table and came behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Fred snapped but his expression turned soft when my tears started to fall. I couldn't take this argument any further and walked out of the Great Hall with Lexi and apparently Aiden as well.

"Yeah, go on and hang out with your NEW best friend!" That was the last thing i heard as I cried over my broken friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER CHAPTER UP! How is it? All I can say is DRAAAMA!<strong>


	19. Wish You Held onto Me

**Chapter 19: Wish you held onto me**

Samantha POV

That bad jerk! Just thinking about our big fight at the Great Hall made me feel angry, embarrassed and upset all at the same time. Angry at his obnoxious attitude, embarrassed that we fought in front of so many people, almost everyone in school in fact and not to mention upset that this whole fight even started.

It's been a few days now and Fred and I barely talked right now which is obvious why but seriously what right does he has to be that upset me when I did nothing wrong. What's wrong with being nice to a person who helped me? He's being a judgmental prat, judging people's character by house?

I know Slytherins tend to be unfriendly and obnoxious but why he can't accept the fact that there are exceptions? Like Aiden. Aiden's never been bad to me or even anyone since I took notice of him. His stoic presence did not make many approach him except love struck female fans of his but he did not seem to pick on anyone, like Slytherins usually tend to do, for example Malfoy and Parkinson.

So Fred can just go and be an annoying twit. I hate to think that Fred could also be upset because he was jealous that I was being friendly to another guy, not another guy like George, Lee, Harry, Ron but someone he did not knew and of course from the 'house of all evil'.

But he can't be some controlling freak to tell me I shouldn't be nice to Aiden, I can choose who I want to associate with and that's none of his business. I have never felt so much anger in me; I am pretty much easy going and hate to fight but Fred just somehow stirred this emotion in me.

Worst still, I am being avoided in my own house for being acquainted with a Slytherin. Really? I get stares as I enter the common rooms and at the Great Hall when I greet Aiden more often right now. After the fight with Fred, Aiden offered me tissues and a assuring pat on the head, I felt that I made the right choice sticking up for him, he is not really a friend yet but a friendly acquaintance if I can put it that way.

Lexi, like a true sister continued to talk me and ate with me at the table. Hermione did warm up to me not long, continuing to ask me about academics stuff. My group of friends; however seemed to ice me out, well just mostly Fred.

It seemed like Fred was the ringleader of our group so all of them was on his side. Plus, Fred is one of the most popular guys in school, the younger students seem pretty convinced that I should be avoided since I hang out with someone from the 'enemy house'.

George did not spoke to me much to me either, and even though I know he is definitely extremely close to his twin brother, I was hoping George could be say something to Fred or even speak to me. George was the nicer twin, and a much more sensitive than his twin.

The girls are on my side, but being partially deluded by Fred that Aiden meant trouble even though he is 'painfully dashing' as quoted by Alicia, on many occasions they told me to stay away from Aiden and make peace with Fred. However, we hang out as per normal.

Maddie was on my side, she also offered me a place at the Ravenclaw table which I am truly grateful for. She doesn't seem to think what houses we come from matter but where our heart comes from a good place that truly define who we are. Spoken like a true wise Ravenclaw.

Surprisingly, Isabelle, Aiden's younger sister too welcomed me and is a great person to talk to. She claimed to like me a lot ever since I stood up for her dear older brother. That was sweet.

So I guess I am not alone, even though my best friends and house are ignoring me.

Right now, I am walking to the Great Hall with my three girls. It was like any other day, just without my ginger twins and Lee. Approaching the Gryffindor table, they took their usual seats with the guys while I looked around for Lexi whom haven't appeared yet. I can't rely on her always; I stared at the group in front of me.

Lee and George looked up to acknowledge me while the girls just indicated for me to sit. Though Fred is busily stuffing his face with bread and jam, he did not give any signs of avoiding me and I moved closer to the bench when I could feel a tap on shoulder from the back and turned my torso.

"Morning." Aiden greeted huskily.

"Morning." I greeted back, smiling. He turned back to his group of friends at the Slytherin table and I was about to remove my bag from my shoulders to join my friends.

Fred who caught a glance at our interaction gave an immediate scowl and started to speak.

"Shouldn't you go to the Slytherin table instead, _James_?" He said sharply. I did not want to reply but as my eyes saw the glare from him, I spoke up.

"Why would I? I am eating here with my friends." I snapped back.

"Really? Because I think you ought to be with your best friend, _Martin _over there." He said icily. I gritted my teeth and did not reply because I knew no amount of me explaining could get him to clear up the mucked up misunderstanding in his head.

"Lost for words? Funny, you can't talk back to me since you stood up to me two days ago." He added. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling. Why is he so harsh to me, has he forgotten I am his best friend?

"Stop it Fred. Have you forgotten Sam is our best friend?" I heard a voice spoke and I opened my eyes to see the person who defended me. _George…_

George's words shut Fred up and I mouthed a 'thanks' to George who smiled back and nodded his head to the bench, indicating for me to sit.

"Sam!" I was pounced on by someone from the side and the sweet voice that called my name belonged to Isabelle.

"Oh, hi Belle." I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Join me for breakfast." She said cutely as she tugged on my arm.

"Oh, erm I was actually joining my friends…" I said choppily.

"Can't you eat with me, I love having you as company." She pouted adorably. "Besides why would you eat with the red-headed meanie that shouted at you?" Her lovable face briefly turned into a scowl as she turned to Fred.

Fred's eyes widened as he turn to face the small girl who insulted him.

"What do you mean by red-headed meanie?" Fred asked.

"Oh please, don't you know? You, of course." Isabelle answered smugly with a sugarcoated smile. _I am starting to think this girl is not all sugar and honey._

"Belle, you shouldn't have said that." Aiden spoke from behind.

"But, Aiden. That meanie is bullying Sam." She pointed accusingly at Fred.

"It's rude to point." Aiden said in a monotone.

"But…." Isabelle pouted and stomped her feet.

"Belle, thanks for helping but whatever between Fred and I is between the two of us. Let's go for breakfast." I placed both hands on her shoulders and moved her forward to the Ravenclaw table.

I gave a half-hearted smile to Aiden and my friends before accompanying the petite Ravenclaw to her table.

"Hey Maddie!" I greeted my blonde friend who was concentrating on her sketchpad.

"Hi, Sam." She greeted back.

"Hi Luna." I greeted the fair blonde who had her nose into a Quibbler magazine. Maddie and she really looked like sisters from time to time.

"Hi, Sam." She greeted in her dreamy voice. "Quibbler?" She handed me a magazine.

"Thanks." I accepted politely, though I don't think I will read it anytime soon. OWLs are arriving in less than one month and anything I will be reading are textbooks and notes.

"Sam, do you know we will have career counseling sessions today?" Maddie placed her sketchpad in her bag and asked.

"No, not really." I answered before drinking some juice.

"Well, later during certain lessons, our head of houses will speak to us individually about OWLs and give career advice." I nodded in understanding as I listened.

"So what will you want to pursue, something to do with arts?" I asked knowingly.

"Yeah, but there isn't much jobs out there that majors on art in the Wizarding world."

"Hmm...what about photography? Advertising? With your art skills, you can design packaging covers? " I suggested.

"That sounds interesting, maybe I consider that." She smiled. "You want to be an Auror right?"

I nodded my head. Isabelle, who sat beside me, suddenly had her head shot up and turned to me.

"You want to be an Auror?" I nodded. "That's so cool, Aiden is planning to be one too! You can be future colleagues!" She said excitedly.

"Really? I didn't knew." I was surprised.

"My brother always wanted to be one, our grandfather used to be an Auror himself." I nodded again before turning back to breakfast.

"I heard The Aurors are part of the Rotfang Conspiracy," Luna started to spoke and I gave a confuse look.

"I thought everyone knew that. They're working from within to bring down the Ministry of Magic using a combination of Dark magic and gum disease." What Luna said didn't really made sense to me, however it was one of her quirky beliefs and I just nodded awkwardly to acknowledge what she said.

* * *

><p>Before my individual session, I chatted with my friends with the exception of Fred who usually gets involved in our group chatters. Of course maybe, because we are still not getting along, he decided not to include himself in the group chatter where I am involved.<p>

Lee hopes to continue Quidditch commentary or doing broadcasting work. Angelina wants to continue Quidditch and get signed to a team when she graduates. Katie aims to be a healer and Alicia hopes to open the next and trending clothing shop like Madam Malkin's.

Of course George and Fred want to open their joke shop and I chose to pursue a career of being an Auror which took my friends with the exception of the twins by surprise.

"An Auror? That's intense." Lee commented.

"It's bloody dangerous, but you will be well respected in the Wizarding world." Alicia added.

"It's hard to be an Auror, I heard from my dad the training's really tough. There hasn't been a person who had been qualified to be an Auror in a long time now ever since the first war." Angelina remarked.

"But I think you can do it, Sam. I mean you are the best at Defence class." Katie encouraged and I was touched to hear it.

"And you have great reflexes and fitness from Quidditch." Angelina said.

"Of course, anyone who has gone through at least three years of military training with Wood will be able to achieve that." George added from the sidelines.

All of us shared a moment of laughter before I was called up to Professor McGonagall's office.

Professor McGonagall was informed of me being chosen for the Early Auror Training program from Professor Lupin and was pleased that I was chosen. She believed that I able to follow into my parent's footsteps and do great. I was really touched that she had such hopes and belief in me; she seemed more caring and less stern from her usual upright professor image.

I was told to focus on my five core subjects required for the E.A.T program, though it will be best I could at least pass my other subjects to get good holistic results. She noticed my slight drop in grades for Potions and hoped I could work hard in time for OWLs to do well.

After my career counseling session which was held at the last few periods of school today, I immediately took a nice shower before gathering my stuff to go to the library to study.

Though it was no wonder, I was taken aback at how full the library was at this time of the day. Everyone would have gone to take a rest back to their common rooms after a long day of school but surprisingly many are spending their time at the library. Guess the reality of exams coming has sunk in.

I am wandering around the library hoping to find a desk but it seemed like everywhere is occupied. I was about to give up and decide to study back in my room instead when I spotted an empty chair at the very end of a desk.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I asked. A head rose up from the books and I was surprised to see Aiden.

"Aiden? You're studying here?" I should really smack myself on the head, of course he is here to study, last time I checked this is a library.

He just nodded and pulled out the chair for me. "Thanks." I placed several textbooks on the desks and placed my bag down.

I got down to work as I ran through theory revisions on my notes. Guess I will have to start with my least favourite, History of Magic. I gave up an hour into revision and decided to move on to subjects that I was better in.

Two and a half hours had passed and it was soon time for dinner. So far I had Herbology and Charms down. Potions were next and I scratched my head in frustration as I looked at the heading on my notes. _Polyjuice Potion._

This potion was a high likely topic for the OWLs exams. and it was best to study this. The list of ingredients was so long and the brewing process was so complicated, I could barely remember anything even though I wrote an essay assignment on it before.

Sensing my frustration, Aiden turned to look at me and saw my notes. He then seem to search for something in his file and took out several pieces of parchment paper strung together by a string that was looped into holes punched on the top left corner of the paper.

He placed it on top of my notes and I saw that it was his notes of the Polyjuice potion. Ingredients were listed in a way and brewing process was paraphrased to make it that was easier to memorise, side effects and complications were written down.

I looked up to Aiden in awe as he said I could borrow the notes to copy it.

"You're such a life saver. Thank you so much, no wonder you are top Potions student!" I said a little too loudly and was hushed by Madam Pince. I winced at her shrill voice she deducted points from my house.

"Thanks Aiden. I should copy it now to return it to you to study."

"Take your time." He said.

"Thanks, I will return it to you tomorrow morning." I carefully placed his notes like it was fragile into my file and placed it in my bag.

"Aren't you going to dinner?" I asked as I see about half the students picking up their things and leaving the library.

"Soon." He answered. _His voice was really attractive_. "What about you?" I was surprised that he would ask me a question.

"Oh, not anytime soon." I replied.

"Won't you be hungry?" He asked again.

"Yeah, that's why…" I reached into my bag. "I have this." I pulled out a couple of snacks.

"I just hope I won't get caught by Madam Pince, she forbids even sweets." I placed my stash back into my bag. "You won't tell her right?" Aiden shook his head.

"That's what I thought." I said, smiling. "Ah, I forget my juice." I said to myself before going back to studying. I could feel his eyes on me for a couple of seconds before returning to his own studying.

I can revise Potions later back in the dorm, now Defence. I was unsure if D.A.D.A OWLs has a theory aspect to it because most of our lessons with Professor Lupin were practical, however with Professor Snape's relief teaching was mostly theory.

I turned my textbook to chapters on Dark creatures and was faced by a page on werewolves. Hmm, Professor Snape seemed to make us write an essay before.

_A werewolf is a human who turns into near wolf creature upon the complete rising of the full moon, without a choice. A human becomes a werewolf when bitten by a fully transformed werewolf, however if the werewolf bit a human in human form or when there is no full moon, the human will only experience lupine tendencies. _

_Once undergoing an incredibly painful transformation into a werewolf, the person will lose all memories of being human and turn into a fearsome and highly dangerous creature that will bite the nearest human being. While werewolves are threats to humans, they are not so to animals. Unlike humans, a werewolf will not attack animals._

_For a long time, werewolves are shunned by the wizarding society for being threats to humans, even if they may be in human form. They are discriminated against and not many are able to get jobs, hence most live in poverty._

I felt bad for the werewolves, some may not even volunteer to be one and yet get bitten and transformed into creatures that are highly dangerous avoided by all. I was in my own world thinking when I snapped back to reality that I have to study.

As the time passed on, I decided to take a short break and felt my eyes heavy. I decided to just maybe take a short ten minute rest and I immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Miss James. Miss James." I felt someone shaking my back and forced open my eyes. I turned to see Madam Pince standing beside me.<p>

"Miss James, the library is closing and your curfew is in twenty minutes. Pack up, you worked hard enough." Madam Pince said sharply before turning on her heels and back to her desk.

I ran my fingers through my hair and was about to clear up when I see my textbook closed and notes neatly put into my file. I saw a bottle of orange juice in my bag. It was not in my bag before…Aiden… It must be him, that's really nice of him.

I quickly leave the library and walked my way to Gryffindor tower. Reaching into my bag, I took out the bottle of juice Aiden left for me and uncover the cap, downing the citrus drink.

"Boo." I could feel a voice in my left ear and jumped in shock, choking on my juice at the same time and hitting my chest to stop my coughing.

"Who did that?" I asked annoyed and turned to see a ginger that I haven't talked to in days.

"George! What did you do that for?" I punched his arm before he helped patted my back as I continue choking.

"You give the best reactions." He grinned slyly.

"That's not a good reason to scare me." I said as we begun to walk forward. There was a brief silence as we walked and I decided to break it.

"Thanks." I said, turning to face George. His face read confusion and I just laughed.

"For helping me today, you know from Fred." I explained.

"Ah, no need to thank me. Someone's gotta stop that git." He commented.

"He's your twin!" I stated.

"So? It does not mean he can be mean to my dear Sam." He gave a genuine smile. "You know he does not mean all of the things he said." George continued.

I frowned at George's words; I know Fred said things out of anger but it hurt. His accusations hurt, the attitude he gave hurts.

"I know." I mumbled.

"But it hurt, I…I felt so hurt. He accused me of rendezvousing with Aiden when I didn't. Why does he think of me that way?" George stopped walking and faced me. We are not far from the portrait hole.

"Oh, Sam." He pulled me into an embrace and I wrapped my arms around his waist as his hands were wrapped around my shoulder and head.

I had tears trickling down my cheeks as I sobbed quietly into George's chest. All the hurt and feelings I had bottled up from the fight just poured out.

I rarely cried in front of my friends and prefer to keep my feelings inside, not wanting to bother anyone. George probably was shocked that I showed this emotional side of me to me and started to awkwardly pat on my back as I tighten my hold on me.

"I didn't know you will feel this bad. You must really be hurt by Fred." He said concerned.

"You really do like him." He stated.

"I don't like that git." I denied. I can't possibly like a guy who hurt me.

"Then why would you feel so hurt by his words, you didn't want him to think of you being with Aiden because you liked him." He reasoned.

"Am I foolish?" George's face read confusion. "I mean crying because of this."

"No. You're not." George said firmly.

"You're such a good friend, George." I pulled back from the hug to look at George.

"Of course, people are just lining up along to be my friend." He joked. I just smiled at his attempt to cheer me up.

"What are the two of you doing?" A third voice spoke.

My head turned to the direction of the voice.

_Fred…_

I wiped the possible tears still on my face, and tried rubbing my already tear stained cheeks. I realized George and I were still close together and stepped back a few steps. The both of us still haven't given an answer to Fred's question.

"Thanks George." I sniffled.

"No problem." He assured. "You two should talk." George said seriously.

"I don't want to." I protested. I felt mentally tired for a talk.

"You are equally stubborn." He huffed.

"Hello, am I invisible?" Fred exclaimed with sarcasm.

"I am just too tired now, maybe….maybe after exams are over or something." I told George and he nodded even though he protested, hoping Fred and I could just confront each other soon.

I could sense his eyes on me the entire time, even if I don't want to talk to him. I had the slightest hope he could just hold me back and hold onto me even when I want to avoid him. Just like that time in the Quidditch storeroom.

But he did not. As I walked past Fred, I looked straight into his eyes, hoping he could just grab me by the wrist and stop me. But he didn't. He just let me go and didn't hold on.


	20. Sirius Black shows up

**Chapter 20: Sirius Black shows up.**

**Samantha POV  
><strong>

"It's over, over, over! OWLs are are over! And we can go go party!" That was Alicia's celebratory song of exams being over and I was forced to sing along on our way to lunch, along with a reluctant Angelina and enthusiastic Katie. The guys just let us to be.

Our song ceased to an end as we reached the Great Hall as we took our usual spot. George came up from the back as he whispered to me about needing to talk to Fred soon since exams are over. That ginger sure has a pretty good memory.

I took my seat, unknowingly that it was beside Fred. My friends momentarily stopped their actions to stare at the both of us. I jerked as I realized I was sitting beside him and tugged a loose strand of hair behind my ear as I awkwardly faced him. Should I change seats? But wouldn't it be even more awkward?

Fred showed no signs of response to our sudden close contact after our long fight and I just decided to play it cool. What the hell happened to our friendship? We haven spoken in awhile….

George gave me eye contact from across me and was observing Fred and me, staring at me, hoping I could make a first move to talk to Fred. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I hesitated to speak to Fred.

I grabbed a cup of juice to make myself busy with George's eyes staring down like a hawk. I avoided eye contact at all cost but I could still feel his stare burning through me. As I was about to place my cup back on the table, the cup seemed to slip out of my hand and its remaining content spilt onto the person beside me.

"Oh crap." I gasped as I saw Fred's pants all wet and immediately grabbed the napkins on the table. While doing so, I saw George grinned slightly and directed his eyes under the table, waving his wand. I wiped profusely on Fred's pants while making it my turn to stare or more like glare at George.

"Sorry." I apologized as I continued dabbing the napkins onto his pants, trying to make them less wet.

"It's fine." I heard he spoke the first time in awhile.

"It was an accident." I added on.

"Really? Or is it an excuse to get into my pants?" He smirked and I looked down to see my hands still resting on his thigh.

"What the? Nooo!" My eyes turned instantly red as I begin blushing. "Who wants to?" I protested as I removed my hands and the napkins from him.

My heart suddenly fluttered at him smiling sheepishly, that's the Fred I missed. Though he hurt me during the fight, I can't bear a grudge forever. I still want to be friends with him.

"So finally we are speaking to each other now?"

Fred immediately hold onto one of my hand after seconds I removed it and gave a squeeze, my heart was pounding hard at the first contact we had ever since the fight and I could hear him croaked a sorry out.

I looked up to see our friends jaw dropped at the first interaction Fred and I had in awhile, but they soon all grinned after and in especially higher spirits.

"It's great to be all back together!" Lee announced, all of us knew what he meant and all clanked our cups together.

Our hands were still linked together as he placed them on his lap as we continued through lunch. Exiting the great hall after a rather light-hearted lunch, all six of my friends and I were about to head back to the common room for a well deserved rest after examinations.

"Samantha."

I stopped in my tracks as I turned my head to the voice that called my name.

"Aiden?" I was surprised to hear him say my name for the very first reason and strangely I liked it.

All my friends stopped walking and turned to see. I could see the girls' anxious faces as they could see Fred's expression turning slightly sour. Lee and George just appeared unreadable. I was equally anxious as I knew he dislikes Aiden and we just made peace, sort of and suddenly Aiden is in the picture.

"So erm, what did you call me for?" I took a few steps toward him, knowing all my friends are watching.

"Did the potions exam go well for you?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. Couldn't have made it through without those last minute tutoring you gave." I answered. "Hopefully I can do really well, don't want your efforts to go to waste." I crossed my fingers and held it up.

"You will, you worked really hard." He spoke in his _really_ attractive voice.

"Thanks, and thanks for your help." I thanked and Aiden just nodded with a smile.

"It's her again! Why is she always around our prince!" I could hear a familiar whining. Greta Frost.

"Exactly! Who does she think she is? She's just some dull girl talking to our Slytherin prince!" One of her Slytherin girlfriends spoke behind her.

"I don't even know why Aiden will be interested to talk to her. Look at her!" Greta Frost whined further.

"That dull hair in a ponytail. Oh-my-god, she does not even put any make-up!" Her fellow posse all nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention flat and scrawny! Why does he bother to talk to her and not us instead?" Greta concluded.

"Hey! Don't you speak of our best friend like that!" Alicia got riled up and shouted. "She looks tons prettier than you without makeup!"

"And definitely not flat and scrawny, she plays Quidditch for Merlin's sake!" Angelina defended.

"Girls…." I looked to my three best friends; I love them for a reason.

I felt the need to defend myself, I may be quiet but I don't allow myself to be a victim.

"Bringing me down with insults doesn't make you any greater than me; it's just making you seem like a bad person, that's probably why Aiden does not want to talk to you." I retorted.

"Why you little-" Greta pulled out her wand and threw a spell at me.

"Protego." Two voices spoke at once and two guys stood in front of me.

"Greta, that was wrong of you." Aiden spoke in a serious tone. His eyes turned dead serious at the Slytherin girls.

He placed a hand on my shoulder which took me by surprise. "Sam is my friend. You are not to speak of her rudely." My insides probably went wild at his words. I am a _friend_ to him?

"You Slytherin girls better watch out, you all never know what will happen to your hair or face tomorrow if you ever speak of Sam that way, _ever again_." Fred warned the girls.

The girls obviously knew of the infamous Weasley duo pranks scurried away whining and scared, complaining in hush tones.

"Thanks." I said to Aiden.

"_Martin_." Fred turned to face Aiden and spoke unpleasantly. "I may dislike you but since Sam firmly believes you are an exception to your house, I just trust her. But that doesn't mean we are friendly."

"And keep your crazy fans away from her." Fred pointed out as he slid put his arm around my shoulder protectively.

"Fred." I hushed.

"What? Just looking out for you. " He shrugged.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him.

"Always here to get you out of trouble if you ever need me." He responded.

"Speak of yourself." I countered back and his response back was not what I expected. He cupped one side of my cheek and leaned in to press his lips on my other one.

I subconsciously raised a hand to the spot where his lips just left. "What was that for?"

"I miss kissing your adorable cheeks." He proceeded to pinch my cheeks which afterwards he directed a smug glance at Aiden. Weird….

"Huh? Since when my cheeks were adorable? You used to make fun of me saying my cheeks can rival a chipmunk's." I scoffed.

"Well chipmunks are adorable." He replied before he pulled me forward back to our gang.

"Wait…" I said before turning back to say bye to an awkward Aiden being left behind.

"Are you okay?" George asked to which I just simply nodded.

"Good job playing hero, my twin." George clapped Fred's back.

"Co-hero to be exact." Lee stated in matter of fact tone which earned him a half heated glare from Fred.

"Thanks girls." I walked to my three best girlfriends and gave the old fashioned girly group hugs.

"Don't sweat it; it's what we do for you." Angelina said. "Greta and her posse are absolutely crazed fans of their prince."

"I know right, I mean really prince? Aiden is dashing and all but prince? They are over hormonal, wishful, love struck teenage girls!" Alicia exclaimed.

"You think Cedric Diggory is a prince." I bluntly stated.

"Hey! That's a phase I just went through and now I am out of it." She denied. "I have grown more mature than that." Alicia self declared with arms crossed. I just snickered at her so called declaration.

"Although…." She continued. "Aiden was like a knight in shining armor to come to your rescue." She grinned.

"How romantic of him!" She squealed.

"You used to think he's trouble." I stated again when earned approval and giggles from Angelina and Katie.

"Hey!" She retorted.

"Well, it's before what happened today." Angelina remarked.

"I think we can believe that he is an exception. I mean look at the way he treats you differently." Katie said.

"Glad you girls can finally see it!" I exclaimed in exasperation. "And no he does not treat me differently, we are just friends."

"You maybe his friend but in his world, it means a lot." Katie responded. I gave a quizzical look. "Aiden Martin does not have many friends even though he has a reputable fan base." She explained.

"His only connections are probably his younger sister and a few friends whom are more of the somewhat decent ones in Slytherin."

"Like Terence Higgs or Adrian Pucey. Definitely not Flint." Alicia stated. "So you…." She pointed accusingly. "Are a very special person to him whom he can trust."

"How do you all know this?" I asked shockingly.

"Please Sam, did you forget Alicia is the most 'in the know' out of all us." Angelina pointed out.

"Hey, hey enough talk about Slytherin blokes when you have Gryffindor's most dashing bloke right beside you!" George interrupted.

"Oh please, Oliver claimed that title!" Katie objected.

"Katie Kates, how dare you so say such lies? Everyone here knows I am the most wanted bloke in Hogwarts." George gasped.

"You cannot convince her since she is an Oliver fan." Alicia pointed out.

"Well then Leesh, what about you?"

"You know she is a Diggory fan." I remarked frankly.

"Oh how can you girls not be affected by this?" George let out a dramatic cry as he referred to himself. "Ange?"

"No, no. Weasley. I am the most awesome bloke in her eyes." Lee placed an arm around Angelina's waist and pulled her closely. George turned to face me and held me by the shoulders.

"Sam, you are my last hope to know that this school's girls still has sense." I shook my head and sighed at his fun act.

"Well…." I dragged.

"Nuh-uh. I know Sam has only eyes for me." I was whirled into Fred's hold.

"Let her answer, Freddie." George said before looking at me with pouty lips.

"Yes George, you are good-looking." I answered as I cave in. I am a sucker for pouty lips and puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Sam, I knew I could count on you. I knew you were the most honest and nicest one." His comment received glares from the girls. I was whirled out of Fred's arms and into George's which was uncomfortably tight almost to the point of do I have to be so nice?

Not thinking the hug was enough; George proceeded to place a sloppy wet kiss on my cheek where afterwards I was pried away from him by an annoyed Fred and being dragged to run ahead as we can hear whistling and cat calling of our group behind.

"Where are you taking me?"My words came out choppily as I was still pulled to run with Fred

"Wherever the wind takes us." He answered cheerfully. I had no idea where he was taking me but for now I shall let him take the lead.

After minutes of non-stop running, we ended up at the grass patches outside the castles near the Black Lake. Dumping our bags and books on the ground, Fred and I proceeded to walk about, enjoying the fresh air accompanied by light breezes. It felt so great….

Taking in all of nature, Fred and I did not spoke for a minute before he first spoke up.

"It's been awhile since it's just the two of us." I just nodded in agreement.

"George kind of told me about you crying." He said hesitantly. My mind was clouded with bad memories of the fight, how we pass by with sarcastic remarks and glares, and the total silent treatment. Those are the last things I want to remember.

"I'm sorry for the past month. I never want to make you cry. I hated myself for making you cry." He turned to me, his hazel eyes filled with guilt and remorse.

"It was never my intention. You know how I am. Awfully stubborn."

"When I heard about you and Martin, I was sad and then pissed. All I wanted to know was the truth. And when you said you did meet at him at night, I became more pissed."

"Why were you so pissed?" I managed to croak out a sentence as I felt my tear ducts about to kick into action.

"Because…..because I-I lik-I couldn't believe you were out with a Slytherin at night. I was worried. George and I searched for you and you were with him?" Now it's my time to feel the guilt.

"And I still did not believe he is as good as you claim him to be. I thought maybe he was trying to lure you into his trap and you were absolutely naïve to think."

"But he is really is not that kind of person." I corrected.

"I kinda know yeah, you know from today his little hero act. I never should have hurt you." He continued saying before pulling into his embrace.

"I am so sorry…." His words muffled.

"I was hurt, so hurt….I cried a lot." The tears failed to hold back.

"I know. Forgive me for my stupidness." He pleaded, I just nodded. He pulled out of the hug to face me and I cannot explain how fast and hard my heart beat staring into his eyes. The only thought I had in mind was him kissing me on the lips.

To my disappointment, he placed a quick peck on my cheeks before going for an attack at my sides. Weasley twins cannot be serious for too long.

"Frederick! Gideon! Weasley!" I shouted each word.

I tried escaping the clutches of a wicked Fred Weasley trying to make me scream for my life with laughter for the rest of the day, friendship restored and we are back to normal.

And I can't help but to feel the most happiest whenever I am with him.

* * *

><p>The term is about to end soon after exams are over a week ago and I am just lazing around in bed after dinner. Alicia was painting Katie's nails who is reading a magazine while her hair was being braided by Angelina who going on about how Lee is aggravating and yet undeniably sweet at the same time. Talk about multi- tasking.<p>

"Where is Tiger?" I asked randomly.

"Hmm?" Katie poked her head out of her Teen Witch magazine.

"Tiger. He should be in here after dinner time, he always naps after dinner."

"He must be roaming around with Hermione's cat?" Alicia answered unsurely. "You can ask her then."

"But didn't she, Harry, Ron and Lexi went off somewhere after dinner?" I asked.

"Maybe they returned back to their dormitory." Angelina remarked.

"Right, I am just heading down then." I tucked my wand into to the front pocket of my hooded shirt.

"The braid looks great, Ange." I commented before closing the door behind me.

As I stood in front of the third year girl's dormitory, I knocked on the door to recognize one of my sister's roommates, Partvati.

"Erm, hi. Is Hermione in?" She shook her head. "Lexi?" She answered no and told me that they weren't in their dormitory ever since dinner.

Where are they? It's almost curfew. I know Hermione does not break curfew unless prompted to by Lexi. I descended to the common room and saw Neville by one of the study place with Seamus and Dean.

"Hey Neville." I called out to the boy who was in a game of exploding snap where the cards exploded in his face seconds after I called him.

His face was covered in soot and fringe stuck out in all directions as I walked to him.

"Neville….by any chance have you seen Lexi? Or Hermione?" I asked as he was still coughing from the smoke.

"N-No." He answered. "But I kind of overheard Lexi during saying they were going to Hagrid's to visit him since Buckbeak was going to be executed."

"Thanks Neville." I placed a hand on his shoulder where it happened to have a little soot. I wiped off the soot of my hands. "Good luck at your game."

That's so weird, shouldn't they returned back to your room after visiting. I decided to go back to room, as I walked up the stairs, the night sky caught my attention from the window. There is going to be a full moon today if I remembered not wrongly from observing moon patterns from Astronomy OWLs.

My eye began to twitch and something just hit me. As in a feeling, like something bad is happening. I turned direction, ran up the boy's staircase and knocked on the fifth year's boys dormitory.

"It's me, Sam." I said from outside the room.

"Sam?" The door opened and George's head poked out. "Can I come in?" George was puzzled to see me but let me in anyway.

Fred, George and Lee shared a room since the number of Gryffindor boys in my year is odd. Lucky them they can share the room among them three instead of four, making it less cramped. Nevertheless boys are boys, and their room looks like there are six people living in it.

"Welcome to our male den, Sam." Lee welcomed and offered me a sugar quill which I kindly declined.

"Who's at the door?" The bathroom door opened to reveal Fred half naked with only a towel around his waist, looking really steaming…..I meant it literally! Not like….okay never mind!

"Ahhhhhhh!" The both of us screamed at the same time as I turned away while he ran to his bed to grab his clothes and rushed back to the bathroom.

"Do you always walk out of the shower without clothes?" I asked in shock.

"Why of course, Sammie dear! We're men!" I let out a groan and face-palmed myself.

"You should expect this since you are in an all male territorial zone." Lee remarked.

The bathroom door was opened again and Fred came out decent. "What are you doing here, at this time?" He asked.

"Do you have the map?"

"What map?" He asked confused in an adorable way. Okay I got to have that out of my head.

"The Marauder's map, of course!" I answered impatiently.

"No, we gave it to Harry a long time ago. Have you forgotten?" He answered, even more confused at my behavior. Oh yeah…now how am I going to locate my sister and the trio?

"Shame he caused it to get confiscated by Professor Lupin. It was like a God's gift to us." George answered. That's it, I just got to go to his office.

"Why would you want it?"George questioned.

"Well…errr..you see Tiger is not in my room and he usually is after dinner to nap. It's like his daily routine."

"It's fine, he might be walking around to aid his digestion." He joked.

"You girls worry too much about your cats." Fred commented from the side.

"Of course, I do. He is just a defenseless two years old!" I retorted.

"Defenseless? He didn't hesitate to claw me when I wanted to lay my head on your lap." He cried.

"It was his nap time and he likes to sleep on my lap. You got into his way." I countered. "Never mind, I will just go back to my dormitory."

"Now Sam love, if you want to cuddle with me at night. You know I am available anytime." He put an arm around my shoulder and wriggled his eyebrows. "No thanks, pervert." I refused before swiftly leaving the dormitory.

I then left the common room with a nagging Fat Lady behind that I shouldn't sneak out after curfew. Okay, my plan is to go into Professor Lupin's office, try to borrow the map for a minute and find out where my sister and her friends are. I'm sure I can somehow convince professor to lend me the map….hopefully.

Rushing now the staircases and corridors, I made sure that I have to avoid Filch and Mrs Norris without getting caught. I am looking forward to detentions at all. As I was on the floor where Professor Lupin's office is located, I felt an increasing sense of hope that I am to survive this sneak out plan. A side feeling of excitement was in me as this was one of the few rare times I sneaked out by myself without the twins.

Too bad, this feeling was cut short as the unmistakable sound of Mrs Norris is heard not far away. Crap! I could see the advancing shadow of the cat on the walls of the corridor, I turned to my left and saw that Professor Lupin's office was just right front. Think…think, I got no where to hide.

The fear in my body increased when I could hear the voice of Professor Snape on the other corridor sides. Oh no…..

An idea popped into my head and I pulled out my wand of my pocket to cast a disillusion charm on myself and stealthily briskly walked to the door. Without knocking, I instantly push the door open and quickly closed it behind me.

I let out a silent exhale as I placed my ear against the door to hear that Filch greeted Professor Snape before everything went quiet and I can hear Mrs Norris' meow in the far distance.

Professor Lupin's office is also in our D.A.D.A classroom where you have to reach just by a staircase. As I made it to his office, I knocked softly trying to wait for a response which did not return after a minute of waiting. I opened the door to his office and was surprised to find him absent in his own office at this time.

His office was as neat as I had remembered with his Grindylow tank now empty, multiple books stacked at a side, parchment rolls just beside and his trunk on the right side of his office. I settled on finding the map first.

I walked over to his desk, pulling out drawers and searched for the brown piece of parchment. Searching all of his drawers with no luck, I searched his desk top and fumbled through the books, hoping to find the map slotted into one of the pages. Thankfully, it was the case for the first book I searched.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I muttered as I tapped my wand on the map.

The maroon ink soon filled themselves onto the map and I spotted a dot representing myself on the map in Professor Lupin's office.

My eyes moved quickly to spot where I saw the names _Alexis Jones, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley_ all outside school grounds near the Whimping Willow.

My eyes widened as I saw the Professor Lupin there as well and Peter Pettigrew. _Is Peter Pettigrew alive?_

A sudden wave of fear, confusion and panic washed over me as I saw a name with the others on the map. I gulped in fear as I blinked to look at that name again.

_Sirius Black._


	21. The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 21: The Truth Revealed**

* * *

><p>Samantha POV<p>

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, the thought of my sister and her friends being in the same place as Sirius Black honestly scared me. Even though, I knew Uncle Remus was there, that's nothing wrong to make sure Lexi, Harry, Ron and Hermione are safe.

Running outside castle grounds and nearing the Whimping willow, I could make out silhouettes reflected by the dim moonlight in the dark night. Clutching my wand tightly, I was not able to expect what I may face coming face to face to the current highly sought after murderer.

My heart hammered against my chest rapidly from the vigorous running I had not done after my last Quidditch practice but soon the fast beating turned to be the result of rising fear inside me.

Running closer, I could spot Harry helping a limping Ron to sit on a boulder with Sirius Black. My eyes widened.

Sirius Black.

The man I have been seeing wanted numerous times on the Daily Prophet. Right here in front of me, I could feel the fear within increasing. No signs of the murderer trying to kill Harry and weirdly conversing with him? What on earth is going on?

"Harry!" I shouted his name as I pointed my wand towards Sirius Black. "Get away from him!" I exclaimed with false bravado.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Harry's face read confusion. I ignored it while I focused my wand on Black.

"Don't harm Harry!" I heard of Sirius Black's plan to come after Harry to kill him, finishing You know Who's task. It was repeated on every article on the Daily Prophet. Expecting a response, I was puzzled to see the mass murderer just standing in front of him, staring at me.

"Sis?" Lexi came from behind as she proceeded to take her place on the other side of Sirius Black.

"Lexi! What are you doing standing behind him? He's a flipping murderer!" I cried, everything was just so odd. Why are they standing calmly beside a murderer?

"No, Sam. It's all a misunderstanding. He's innocent!" Lexi responded. Is she for real?

"Innocent? He bewitched you, didn't he? Why are you two willingly standing beside him?" I retorted.

"No, we are not bewitched. Sirius is innocent, he's been framed! He's not a murderer." Harry added.

What the heck is going? Could my sister and Harry be saying the truth? Are they really not mind controlled? I lowered my wand slightly but still pointing towards Sirius Black as I saw him still staring at me strangely, with sympathetic eyes.

"Anna?" He spoke for the first time.

Anna?

Sirius Black knows my mum….?

"I'm not Anna." I answered shakily.

"Anna…" He repeated before coming forward towards me when I threw the first spell I could think of.

"Expelliarmus!"

He was thrown back a couple of feet, seconds after Harry rushed to help him up.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

Uncle Remus came into view with a rat like man who I took seconds to realize he might be Peter Pettigrew, along with climbing out of a hole beneath the Whimping Willow.

"I wanted to find Lexi, I had a bad feeling about today and I got into your office and saw the map….I saw his name on the map, Lexi's here. I can't let my sister remain unsafe. I can't let Hermione, Ron and Harry unsafe." I answered as Sirius Black stepped forward again and now towards Uncle Remus.

"She looks just like Anna." I could hear him say to Uncle Remus.

"She's not Anna, Sirius. She's Samantha, Anna's second daughter." Uncle Remus explained. Sirius Black turned back to me with a sad longing look on his face.

"Sam, everything might seem very very confusing right now. But trust me, Sirius is no what you think he is."

"It's true, Sam." Hermione supported his statement. I was unsure what to believe but how can you not believe Hermione's words ….

"Yeah, that man, Peter Pettigrew he's the bad guy." Ron who apparently injured his leg and rested on the ground pointed to the rat like man beside.

I gave a doubtful look, how can he possibly be the ones who betrayed Harry's parents and behind the Muggle killings? Peter Pettigrew was nervously shaking and cowardly , his features bore resemblance to a rat.

"Ron, I have been a good rat, you won't bear to let the dementors have me, will you?" He almost kneeled to a startled Ron before pleading to Hermione.

"I was one of your mother's friends. She was kind to me, she stood up for me once back in school." He suddenly latched himself onto my arm and Lexi's where I was compelled to shake him off, Uncle Remus rushed to our aid and managed to pry him off.

"Don't go near Anna's daughters, you should be ashamed to betray Lily and James!" Uncle Remus retorted as he pulled Peter Pettigrew to a side.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" I asked.

"It's kind of long, but to cut short. Sirius is good, Peter is bad and the person to betray Harry's parents to be killed." Lexi started before going into brief details.

So Sirius Black was framed to be a mass murderer for twelve years in Azkaban, Peter Pettigrew is an Animagus, his animal form is a rat and he stayed in hiding as Ron's pet rat Scabbers. Crookshanks knew all along Sacbbers or Pettigrew was bad, hence the hostility and Tiger soon found out too, leading the quartet to the Whimping Willow where everything started to all happened.

"Sam?" I turned to a hesitant Sirius Black who finished conversing with Harry.

"Sorry, about startling you. Lexi told me you looked like your mum, but I didn't know the resemblance is so striking."

"It's fine." I replied curtly, I still was a little guarded.

"It's like seeing her again; she was a really good friend of mine, almost a sister." He added on.

"Oh I see. I get that a lot." I didn't knew what to answer, I mean I just met him thinking he was a murderer and shot a spell at him not knowing he is actually innocent. Awkward…

Sirius Black did unexpected. He was chuckling at my reply.

"I'm pretty sure you get that a lot." I smiled sincerely for the first time at him.

"Say, I heard you are close with Remus." He commented.

"Yeah, he's really nice to me and Lexi." I responded.

"Well he has to. He is your godfather after all. " Sirius added. I cast a confused look.

"Your mother made him your god-father. I was supposed to be Lexi's. But your father was not approving of me, never really was fond of me.." He chuckled again.

"In fact he was never the friendly kind to any of us, Remus was however still on talking terms with him so your dad approved of him."

The moon. The full moon to be precise. It suddenly shone into my vision as I whirled around to see everyone staring at it as well. Sirius immediately took steps forward and positioned himself in front of my sister and her friends. I followed his lead but was pushed back into the crowd.

"Professor Lupin." I could hear Hermione's whisper.

I glanced at Uncle Remus nervously, unsure what was going on but saw my favourite professor starting to shake uncontrollably.

"He did not take his potion tonight! He's going to lose control!" Hermione spoke again, now in a more terrified tone.

I cast a confused glance to Lexi beside me. For the first time, I saw sure fear in my fearless sister.

"Uncle Remus is a werewolf." She stated.

"What-"

"Get away kids, get away now!" Sirius started to rush us.

It all happened too fast. A tearing noise in robes was heard and I was flabbergasted at the sight in front of me. Uncle Remus was slowly and painfully transforming into his werewolf form as Peter Pettigrew transformed into his Scabbers and took a chance to escape.

A panicking Ron was letting out nervous noises as he grabbed onto his injured leg and got knocked out by Pettigrew. Harry tried to throw a spell and run after him not before being held back by Hermione.

My attention was soon taken away again by what laid in front of me. Uncle Remus was changed from head to toe right in front of me.

No longer was the sweet, kind professor and an uncle figure to me but a dangerous creature depicted in my textbook stood in front of me.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione murmured before a howl was let out by the werewolf in front of us.

He started to snarl as he looked like he was ready to pounce on us. In a matter of seconds, Sirius transformed into his animagus form, a large sized black dog and defended all five of us. The display was absolutely nerve wrecking. Snarling, growing, fighting all in one.

Sirius was thrown aside as Uncle Remus in his werewolf form flung him. He was advancing towards us panic stricken children. I had to do something.

"UNCLE REMUS!" I shouted. It apparently made him stop in his tracks.

"It's me, Sam!" I spoke again. I stared right into his eyes, hoping to find Uncle Remus within.

"Uncle Remus, it's me, Sam." I spoke thrice with a more calm voice. Please let him know it's me. It might make him control his own human mind.

It looked like Uncle Remus deep down inside the dark creature understood me as he tilted his head up to face me, looking at me with beady eyes. I took up some courage to walk forward towards him much to the objection of Lexi as she held me back by my wrist.

I purposely ignored it. It sounds crazy but I think I can help Uncle Remus. I don't know how but I just want my professor back.

A sudden turn of behavior as the werewolf in front of me snarled even fiercer and tried to attack me when a great howl came from the Forbidden Forrest. I screamed and ducked at first instinct and was fearing of what is to come. Tiger came out from behind and rushed to my aid, hissing at the werewolf, ready to take a fighting stance.

_Werewolves do not attack animals_, I recalled from my textbook.

I could hear Sirius came to my rescue as he jumped onto the werewolf and wrestled with it. Their fight soon took place far from us.

Sirius was planning to get Uncle Remus in werewolf form as far from us to protect us.

All four of us- Harry, Hermione, Lexi and I turned to an unconscious Ron on the ground.

"Ron? Ron?" Lexi shook the ginger's shoulders.

"He's just unconscious." I examined Ron's sleeping like face. "We need to take him up to the castle and get someone." I instructed, taking up the role of the eldest in the situation right now.

The three younger kids just nodded in front of me. Lexi started lifting Ron up with Harry's help not before a loud crying sound from the darkness was heard. The cry of a dog- Sirius!

"Sirius!" Harry yelled, momentarily letting go of his hold on Ron and rushed to where Sirius seemed to be.

Hermione followed Harry close behind. It was too risky for them to run off and face a fully formed werewolf on their own.

"Lexi, I need you to stay here and take care of Ron! I have to make sure Harry and Hermione are all right." I told her quickly, not waiting for her reply.

It was too dark; the three of us did know where to run, only following where a sound from Sirius might be coming from. I could feel a gush of cold air blowing past me and felt that it was getting relatively colder.

As Harry, Hermione and I rushed to the lake, instant relief washed over the three of us as we located Sirius back in human form lying on the bank beside the lake. However, the relief I felt was short lived as I looked up to the sky and saw dozens of Dementors wavering over Sirius.

I never saw so many of them in one place, and was mind blown. But there was no time for shock as I could see Sirius moaning in pain as the Dementors start sucking out the life of him.

"The patronus charm, Hermione, Sam! We must conjure it to save Sirius!" Harry yelled out as he started shouting out the spell.

"Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!"

I followed suit but was not confident in my ability. Think of something happy, happy! I urged myself and thought about the winning the Quidditch Cup with my team.

"Expecto Patronum!" I stretched my arm out and aimed my wand to the Dementors over Sirius. A bright jet of light shot out of my wand, it was a non-corporeal patronus.

Better than nothing. It chased the Dementors hovering above Sirius away. But I could not be relieved as moments later it seemed like there were reinforcements. A swarm of Dementors came and several came straight for me and Hermione. I held Hermione's hand and pointed my wand, trying to conjure another patronus.

It seemed hopeless there was too many of them, I shielded Hermione behind me as I felt a high level of panic in me. I was getting dizzy and close to tears as the fear rose. I felt something shaking in me, looking down to my hoodie; I saw a bright fiery red glow.

A sudden warmth took over my body as I felt an energy source getting stronger and took out to see my mum's necklace shining brightly. I could still hear Harry's yell as I soon fall into unconscious, last remembering a bright red glow covering my vision.

* * *

><p>I could hear hush whispers. I know I am asleep. I am fully conscious now except for the fact my eyelids felt heavy. I can feel that I was trying my hardest to open my eyes, gosh I feel so drained. I slightly tilted my head to one side, slowly opening my eyes.<p>

I could see Lexi to my right sitting up on the bed. She was conversing in hush tones with someone across her.

I shifted my body under the covers as I opened my eyes, blinking them several times to adjust to the light in the surrounding.

"What's going on?" I mumbled incoherently as I struggled to sit up.

"Sis, you're awake. We're in the hospital wing. Snape brought us." Lexi stated as she turned to face me. I mumbled what seemed like yes and combed my bedhead with my fingers.

"How's Ron?" I looked to see Ron fast asleep on the bed next to Lexi, popping out snores every now and then.

"He will live, has been given a sleeping draught hours ago." Lexi turned to see a snoring Ron.

"What about you?" I asked my little sister, observing she seemed fine as whole.

"Totally fine, just a few scratches ." She looked at her arm.

"Are you feeling alright? You been sleeping for ten hours." She continued.

I just nodded. "I feel awfully drained."

"Well, that's no surprise. After the Dementor's attack." She responded.

"We were lucky to make it out alive." Hermione said from across Lexi.

"Or even how all of your souls managed to stay intact." Lexi said

"It was somehow thanks to you, Sam." Harry said from opposite me.

"Huh?"

"Your necklace, it glowed this bright red shield that protected us- all four of us from further soul-sucking from the Dementors temporarily." He explained.

I immediately reached to take out my necklace. The red orb is strung on the necklace seemed to sparkled for a moment and felt strangely warm when I pressed a finger on it.

"Sirius!" My mind was jolted awake.

"What happened to him?"

"He's fine now." Harry who was on a bed right across me answered. "Hermione and I managed to save him after he was being sent back to Azkaban after the Dementors' attack."

"How?"

"Long story. We were just telling it to Lexi."

"Would you mind filling me in first?" I was honestly curious about whatever happened during my deep sleep. I am glad Sirius is safe. He's an innocent man.

Harry seemed to be excited to tell me the story and so was Hermione as they both sat at the edge of their bed to tell their recount. I took my pillow from the head of the bed and hugged it against me as I listened in.

"After your necklace glowed to shield us, it died down once you lose conscious." Harry started.

"And Harry saved us!" Hermione cut in. "He cast a corporeal patronus and driven off all the Dementors."

"Brilliant Harry! That's must been quite a feat." I commended.

"It was nothing much." Harry tried to be modest.

"It was not, it was amazing." Hermione protested.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"He was brought back to the castle along with all of us by Snape. Snape refused to believe us when we told him Sirius was innocent." Harry carried on.

"Expected." I commented.

"He didn't know the truth we all heard and saw, he was unconscious throughout the confrontation in the Shrieking Shack." Hermione added.

"Plus, Snape bears a grudge against Sirius ever since their schooling years." Lexi spoke up. "Sirius told me."

"Peter Pettigrew escaped, our only proof was gone. It was obvious we cannot convince Snape." Hermione continued.

"So how did you end up saving Sirius?" I questioned.

"Well Professor Dumbledore gave an idea." She said as she glanced at Harry while fiddling with something in her hands.

"What is it?" Lexi was about to answer me when…

"Well…it's hard to believe if we told you." She interrupted.

"But it worked for us and we managed to help Sirius break out from Azkaban tower at the very end." Harry concluded.

"Professor Dumbledore also got all Dementors removed from Hogwarts grounds." Hermione added one last sentence.

"Well that's good." I heaved a sigh. I knew Harry and Hermione didn't tell everything but I was not going to pursue them for the entire story. Sirius Black saved us from Uncle Remus, it goes to show he's not a bad person and has been wrongly framed for such a long time.

Many revelations came from last night, the truth was revealed to Sirius being innocent, Peter Pettigrew was the true criminal and Uncle Remus is a werewolf…

"What about Uncle Remus?" I asked. I almost forgot the fact that Uncle Remus turned out to be a werewolf.

"He is still in the Forbidden Forest, he has not changed back." Hermione answered.

"I still cannot believe…." I muttered.

"Me neither but I cannot believe that he managed to hide this fact from everyone for almost the entire school year." Lexi spoke again.

"Well Snape tried to expose him even in not an open way, remember the werewolf essay he has been making us write? Snape knew all along." Hermione explained.

"He is such a great teacher but who knew he is actually a dangerous creature within." Lexi said looking down.

"He did not choose to be that way, Lexi. No person will want to go through such painful experience." I spoke back.

"I still believe in him- that's he is still good. I mean Dumbledore trusts him to teach us." Harry added.

"Me too, Harry." I gave a slight smile to him which he returned.

"We better go to bed soon. Madam Pomfrey is going to be up and check on us." Hermione said.

"She will not be happy to see us all talking instead of resting." Lexi last spoke before all three of them went to sleep.

I placed my pillow back on the head of bed ad I sunk my head in it. I was fully awake, no longer tired. Everything happened so fast, I was happy for Sirius Black to escape. But….Uncle Remus, my thoughts went back to that image of him transforming. The sound of his painful cry. The shock still did not wear off.

I fell asleep again for two more hours before waking up to Madam Pomfrey checking up on me first. My younger friends and sister were sound asleep, obviously dead beat from the heck of an nerve-wrecking adventure yesterday.

* * *

><p>"Do you feel any dizziness, headaches?" Madam Pomfrey asked.<p>

"Nope, just exhaustion but I slept well."

"There's nothing wrong with you except for some bruises. I fixed them for you." She tapped her wand on the blue-black bruises on my knee and arm, causing the bruises to fade away.

"You can go wash up before returning to your dormitory or for brunch." She instructed before attending to waking Ron groaning in pain.

I took my wand on the bed-side table before getting off the hospital bed and walked towards the toilet in the Hospital Wing, freshening up with the given toiletries. After stepping out of the toilet, in all honesty. I had no idea what to do next.

I could return to the dormitory to change my clothes or get something to eat. I wondered if the girls noticed I was gone all night.

As I exited the Hospital Wing, I could hear Ron's refusal to take another dosage of medicine.

As I was about to take a first step, I could hear thundering footsteps down the staircase. The person was obviously in a rush. I continued my way up the staircase, looking down tired when I heard my name being called.

"Sam!" My head jerked up to see Fred in his sleep wear, hair messy yet he looked incredibly handsome.

"Fred?" I could barely say much before he engulfed me in a hug and I shuffled back at the moment his weight was on my body.

Fred pulled back from the hug as he had pressed his lips on mine. Shock coursed through my entire body. He had both hands cupping my face. I wrapped my hands around his neck as I leaned in. It felt magical, no kidding. My heart was racing with excitement.

He rubbed his thumb against my cheeks as he deepened the kiss. I followed his lead, he tasted like peppermint. He placed his hands on my waist as he pulled me closer, getting intimate. I was enjoying every moment and didn't want to stop. He pulled away, and I was disappointed when he stopped.

We both stared each other, breathless.

"I am glad you are safe." An awkward silence followed after Fred spoke that sentence. What did that kiss meant?

"Well yea-" I couldn't finish my sentence from the aftermath of the kiss, I was dazed.

"I heard you are in the hospital wing, rumours had it that Black was on Hogwarts ground and you were involved with Lexi, Harry, Ron, Hermione…it's all spreading like wildfire throughout the entire school." He first spoke again.

"Really?" It was more of a statement.

"Then why are you here? And why are you in sleep wear?" I asked almost laughing.

"Don't laugh. I came finding you after Lee told me the news while I was brushing my teeth." Fred scoffed.

"You don't said." I grinned as I took my thumb to wipe a smudge of dried toothpaste at the corner of his mouth.

"So what happened?" He asked as we walked towards a random bench in the hallway and sat down.

"Really really long story." I said as I tried to comb his hair with my fingers, making it less messy.

"Well…all I can say is Sirius Black is innocent." I started recounting of last night.

"Bloody hell. All that happened in one night? Why did you put yourself in such a dangerous situation?" He said astonished.

"I didn't knew, all I know that Lexi had to be safe, Harry, Hermione and Ron too." I answered.

"Your gut feeling had to be way too accurate." Fred raised an eyebrow.

"It amazes me sometimes."

"You amaze me too. You actually tried to confront a werewolf? That's bloody crazy of you!"

"It's not something most people think I would do, huh."

"Yeah, but I think you would." His answer surprised me, I looked up to face him. "I know you will do anything for the people you love and care about."

"But you are too caring for your own good." He bluntly stated.

"Hey, it's not a bad thing." I protested.

"Well better bring you back to the common room." His tone turned less serious at the change of topic. "Those three roommates of yours are worried sick, when they told us you weren't back even in the morning."

"Lee tried convincing them it took you an entire night to find your cat."

"Typical Lee, coming up with nonsensical reasons. And yet he is the best speaker out of all of us." I tried to play casual. But it was hard, especially after the kiss.

"Yeah, he sure is." He sounded casual. How can it be easy for him to be that way? I tried walking faster back to the common room, trying to hide my unhappiness.

Fred was quick to notice my sudden change in behavior and slowed me down by holding my wrist.

"What's the matter, Sam?"

"Nothing." Apparently he was not convinced of my answer as he did not let go.

"You were alright awhile ago." He turned me to face him directly.

"What did it meant to you?" I spoke up.

"What?" Fred cast a confused look.

"Don't act dumb, the kiss at the staircase." I answered in an obvious pissed tone.

"Why are you angry? You responded back too." He retorted back in the same tone.

"Friends don't just kiss on the lips, Fred." I said firmly.

"I wa- I was just relieved to see you. It was just in the moment." He stuttered. "I am sorry if I made you upset, it was not my intention." He said sincerely.

"No don't be." _Maybe I took it the wrong way. The kiss was just an outburst of emotion for him._

"Let's head back to the common room. It's embarrassing for you to walk around in your pajamas in the school." I joked to ease the atmosphere.

"Well, I wouldn't be if it weren't for you, Jones. Besides I know the girls in this school don't mind me in my sleep wear." He smirked.

"Tch." I scoffed at his ego.

He nonchalantly rested his arm on my shoulder as we headed back to the common room casually, with me having a very muddled heart. I was the one who first led him on in the beginning of our confusing relationship and now he is the one leading me on.


	22. Goodbye for now

**Chapter 22: It's goodbye for now.**

* * *

><p>Samantha POV<p>

My mind was still on yesterday. It upsets me to know he kissed me in the moment. I know he confessed once in my sleep and I wasn't sure of my feelings back then.

But now I know of my feelings, I like Fred.

I don't know how I got to derive at that feeling; it must be after the kiss that I realized I do like Fred more than just a best friend. How cliché can that get?

What is he doing to me?

Argh.

When I returned to the common room, I was welcomed back by friends and appeared normal to them. I gave one last look at Fred wondering if his mind will wander back to our kiss and would tell George about it. As much I hoped he will not do that, I know Fred and George never kept things from one another, they are closely knitted as twins.

The girls using their 'women's intuition' sensed something was wrong and I was probed to spill everything, especially by a persistent Alicia.

I told them about what happened between me and Fred at the staircase. Of course, girls are girls and they all started squealing. I half-smiled at their enthusiastic reactions. However, Angelina was the only one to notice I was not entirely thrilled.

"Hey Sam, why the face?"

I closed my eyes as I answered. "It didn't mean anything."

She cast a confused glance. "What?"

"The kiss didn't meant anything. Fred said it was in the moment, a rush of feelings when I asked what the kiss meant to him." I explained.

Alicia and Katie already stopped their jumping by then and gave similar shocked looks.

"He said that?" I just nodded.

"Then what about you, Sam? Did it mean anything to you?"

"Of course it meant something, Ange, I was actually thinking that I might like Fred. As in you know…"

My last response caused my three best friends to jaw drop.

"YOU"

"LIKE"

"FRED?"

"Why the reaction, you girls always say that I was somehow subconsciously liking him." I said looking up.

"We-we didn't think you would admit it. You could be real dense you know." Alicia said.

"Like a wooden block!" Katie added before laughing.

"So he is a good kisser?" Alicia suddenly asked. The random questions made all of us laugh.

"Leesh! That's very direct!" I exclaimed.

"What? It's always a sure question if a friend tells you she kissed!"

"Well…" It was honestly hard for me to answer with three hormonal teenage girls staring at you for an answer.

"His lips are soft and he tasted like peppermint-" I couldn't stop myself from flushing while answering. Before I could finish answering, I stuffed my head under the pillow as it was honestly getting too embarrassing for me.

The girls couldn't stop teasing at my reaction, I officially feel embarrassed in front of my best friends.

"Oh my gosh! Sam's in loooove!" Katie screamed. I made a lunge for her to shut it before the entire Gryffindor could hear.

"It must be a great first kiss." Angelina stated.

"Well…" I bite my lips. "It's not the first actually." I confessed. All three girls' mouth dropped again.

"No way! What?" Alicia and Katie screamed. Note to self, both of them have the most extreme reactions.

"Fred and I sorta kissed out the kitchens' portrait hole once. It was many months ago." All three girls waited for me to continue.

"He was chasing me, you know how I always make fun of him and he caught me. We stood outside the kitchens. The portrait hole swung open and we just kissed, a peck, nothing more!"

"Okay." Alicia took a breath in. "How could you not tell us? Months ago!" She shook me hard before Angelina had to physically stop her.

"I didn't think much of it back then." I replied.

"So how? You and Fred now?" Katie got back to the important topic.

"I don't know. He's sending mixed signals. Maybe he does not like me, seriously. I am all confused." I scrunched my face and combed my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"That's no way Fred does not like you. He's too obvious." Angelina countered.

"Plus, you don't see him looking at other girls this entire year. You, Samantha Jones are on his mind this entire year." Katie pointed an accusing finger.

"With the whole fights with him, he was clearly jealous when you made close contact with Aiden, his competition." Alicia dramatically spoke.

"Aiden is not competition, he does not even fancy me."

"It doesn't matter. Any guy that you are getting close with other than George, Lee is competition." Alicia said in a matter of fact tone.

"Fred's just being daft, seriously. He may be funny and sarcastic, but he's never been the one to express his inner feelings easily. We all know George is the more sensitive twin. " Katie explained.

"So maybe Sam, you should be the one to make the first move." Katie faced me.

"Me?" I was not trying to be the damsel and wait for Fred to confess, but I am not the gutsy, cool girl that can take the lead in the relationship as well.

"We know you can do it, Sam. And obviously Fred can't." Angelina encouraged.

"Maybe."

"You know I still cannot believe you fallen for Fred. You always seem to be oblivious to the fact he shown more care for you than to the rest of us." Angelina said to me.

"But then again he always been the charmer with girls, he had the most girlfriends amongst him, George and Lee." Angelina said plainly.

"That's because Lee is infatuated with only you, Ange!" I exclaimed causing our residential cool girl to blush.

"Well, in anyway, something has to be done between the two of you soon. And you missy, must tell us juicy details ASAP and not tell us months later!" Alicia referred back to the part about the kitchens' kiss. I just nodded to agree.

"Well, it's such a lovely day. Why are we cooped up here? I propose a picnic by the Black Lake!" Katie suggested.

That got all of us excited and soon helped me get my mind off Fred, well for now.

It was the last day of school and everyone was honestly excited. We can look forward to a summer holidays full of freedom and fun but it had to wait as fifth years, we are getting our O. results back.

I was not the kind to overly stress on perfect results but for this year, I need really good grades to make it for the Early Auror Training program. As I was handed my result slip by Professor McGonagall, I was nervous.

"You worked hard, Miss Jones." Professor McGonagall commented, giving me an unreadable expression before moving on to give out the rest of the result slips to my friends. I wasn't able to know if I done well or not from her words.

My fingers shook as I opened the piece of paper, my eyes widened at what I saw.

_Name: Samantha James_

_Subject  O.W.L Grade_

_Astronomy A_  
><em>Care of Magical Creatures E<em>  
><em>Charms O<em>  
><em>Defense Against the Dark Arts O<em>  
><em>Divination A<em>  
><em>Herbology E<em>  
><em>History of Magic P <em>  
><em>Potions O<em>  
><em>Transfiguration O<em>

No way. I managed to obtain all my Outstanding for my core subjects. I can qualify for the program! I let out an excited scream and jumped on the spot, not caring if it was in the Great Hall in front of everyone.

"What did you get?" George who was beside peered over my shoulder to see my results. He had the same wide-eyed reaction and gave a happy grin.

"I did it, George! I qualified!" He gave me a congratulatory hug. The rest of my friends came to my side as they did the same.

"Fred I did it! I can enter the Auror program!" I squealed as I jumped into his arms. He was obviously surprised at my action but continued to hug me.

"I knew you could." He spoke as he let go and reached for my result slip.

"Say, did you take wit-sharpening potion? Five Outstandings, blimey!" He exclaimed.

"No! Of course not, I worked hard and practically camped in the library." I protested.

"You are not turning into those bookworms like Granger or even Percy, are you? Cause if you are, Jones, I am afraid I am not going to be friends with you anymore." He joked, sliding an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey! And mind you, one of them is your older brother and the other is your younger brother's good friend!" I retorted.

"And besides, you won't do that. You love me too much to do that!" I smirked before I got surprised at myself. Was I outwardly flirting with Fred?

"Yeah, I love you too much, too much that I am going to do this." He said before holding me and spun me around the Great Hall till I was borderline nauseous and I was dropped on the ground as he lost balance and fell. We were laughing crazily and got chided by Professor McGonagall who told us to behave ourselves especially in front of the younger students.

He gave a sheepish grin which I did not return at first as I smacked his arm, but I couldn't help but to let out a grin myself.

It was then when Lexi came walking to me and pulled me up to listen to her.

"Sis, Professor Lupin is leaving, he's in his office right now. Harry just went off to see him awhile ago. You know we should go see him." She hushed.

"Yeah, we should." I said before telling Fred that I will be gone for awhile but will meet them back in the common room.

As I made my with Lexi to Professor Lupin's office, I didn't know what to feel. I am happy to see him again after what happened but from what Lexi told me he's resigning. Why?

I knocked on the door and opened as I saw Harry about to leave and Professor Lupin's trunks all packed.

"Sam, Lexi. I didn't know you two would come." Professor Lupin looked surprised. His face looked tired and I could see a scar on a side of chin.

"I will just go off first, see you back in the common room, Lexi." Harry said to my sister before leaving, I could see the Marauder's Map in his hand. He must have returned it to Harry. Once Harry closed the doors, we walked nearer to him.

"Are you really leaving?" I asked.

"Yes." He sighed.

"Why?" I asked again, in a more obvious sad tone.

"Since my identity, the other one, has been leaked. I have no choice to resign. If news get out Professor Dumbledore hired me despite my condition, he will be in a lot of trouble. He risked enough for me."

"But you are the best professor we ever had. Everyone loves you and we think you are a great teacher." Lexi protested.

"I am flattered, thank you. But it's hard for me to carry on teaching, people will not be okay with well-someone like me around their children teaching them."

"We are okay with it." Lexi spoke.

"I understand your situation. You are still a good person to me, Uncle Remus." I spoke into his eyes.

"I am grateful you think that way." I walk forward to give him a hug which shocked him but he returned it.

"I will miss you." I muttered.

"Me too. And I am sorry, I heard I almost tried to attack you. Thank goodness nothing happened, I will never forgive myself if I turned you into what I am." He said firmly.

"I'm fine." I reassured.

"Well, I best be going. It was nice to have met you two; I never thought I would see two of Anna's daughters after twelve years again." He said pleased.

"Oh- Sam." Uncle Remus went to his desk and handed me two letters.

"I got to know your results early and sent it to the Auror Office for you." I saw my name addressed on the first letter. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a wide grin.

"You made it into the program. I am proud of you." He gave me a look of what a proud father would give to his daughter. I gave him a thankful look.

"Lexi, I saw your results, you done well too." He grinned at Lexi while patting her head.

"Well, I shall say goodbye. For now. Pass me the other letter to the person addressed; I think you would know him." He smiled one last time before walking off carrying the office bag I got him for Christmas and his coat over one arm, slowly walking down the staircase.

I proceeded to see whose name was on the other letter.

In a neat, cursive font printed, _Aiden Martin_.

* * *

><p>"How did my trunk get heavier?" Alicia grunted as she pulled her trunk out of our room.<p>

"Well you did shop a lot at Hogsmeade this year. And all your gifts from Roger Davies are in there." I answered.

"Oh great I have to drag this chunk down." She whined as we reached the staircase.

"Not to worry ladies, we as gentlemen will help you." The twins offered from the bottom of staircase.

"No, George, Fred, don't come- ahhh!" Apparently the girl's staircase in our common room turns into a slide whenever a male student tries to go on and Alicia and I were sent sliding with a mix of tumbling down the winding stairs.

"Oww…." I whined as I was lunged forward onto the floor and Alicia rolled on her sides.

I looked up to see the twins grinning sheepishly and returned them a glare.

"Next time you want to help, think first!" Alicia chided.

"We forgot?" They put on their innocent faces.

"Oh don't you act all innocent and make us forgive you." I huffed and extended two arms out towards George. George gave his twin a look before Fred somehow get it and came forward to help me up instead. Those dunderheads, it's too obvious.

"See you next year, Hogwarts!" George dramatically greeted the castle as if it's human as we all headed out of the castle grounds.

"I don't think the feeling might be mutual, George." I smirked

"Bullocks, the school could always use mischief and a handsome bloke like me." He smirked back.

"Right…" I sarcastically replied.

"What's with that tone, Jones?" He feigned a stern tone.

"It's me being sarcastic, sir obvious." I responded.

I will miss joking around with George over the summer holidays, Fred too especially.

"Sam!" I whirled around to see a familiar blonde as I just hopped on the Hogwarts Express after the rest of my friends.

"Maddie!" I called out.

"Meow." Tiger who was in my arms greeted her.

"Hello Tiger." She bended down to greet my ginger cat.

"Come sit with us." I asked as we were in the train hallway.

"I don't know if I should intrude, and there are many of you, there might be no space."

"No worries, Lee is finding a huge one for all of us." I smiled.

"Thanks, Sam." She looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers with specks of green in them.

"No problem, we are friends, remember?"

"Hello, ladies. Lee got us a big one in the center." George came with Fred following behind. George peered over my shoulder to see Maddie.

"Are you joining us? We will gladly welcome a pretty blonde." He gave a cheeky grin.

"Yeah." George was apparently smitten with Maddie; I mean seriously she is a really beautiful girl. I nudged him in the stomach.

I nodded towards Maddie's trunk.

"Oh right, right. Let me help you with that." He walked past me to help her carry her trunk to the compartment.

Without any words, Fred automatically took mine and I gave him a knowing smile.

I let Tiger sleep on my trunk that was placed on the overhead compartment and sat beside Fred with Maddie and Lee across George and the rest.

* * *

><p>Everyone soon got involved in their own conversations about their summer plans. My E.A.T is going to last almost throughout the entire summer, meaning that I will hardly get a break except for the first week of holidays and the last two to three weeks of holiday.<p>

Bummer, but since I got in E.A.T like I really wanted, I should work hard for it. I mean why I would have mugged during exam week.

Come to think of it, I realized I never worked for something so hard in my life, though it's early to say that this is the path I would choose for a fifteen year old. It seems right, like I know I want do this in the future, it could be the fact that my parents were Aurors that influenced my choice too.

It was nice to converse with my friends for awhile more before we had to separate at the train station. The year had been quite eventful. In the end, I am just content everyone is safe and sound, and I continued to enjoy the last few moments with my seven friends.

I let out a muffled yawn as I leaned back to take a nap. As I closed my eyes, I could feel Fred beside me placing my head on his shoulder. He smoothed my head as I adjusted comfortably on his warm shoulder. I sheepishly smiled, afterwards hoping no one saw what I did.

The train ride soon came to an end faster than I thought. I gave Alicia, Angelina and Katie last hugs before watching them walk to their families. I bade Lee goodbye and gave him a hug, afterwards which I left him to the twins for them to talk. I am really going to miss them, it's never easy to say goodbye to friends you spent so much time with in school.

"I will miss you, Maddie." I hugged my artistic blonde friend.

"Me too. Come by the Ice cream shop, my treat for your acceptance into the E.A.T program." She offered. Maddie is going to take up a summer job at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and I was welcomed to drop by after Auror trainings.

"Bye, Sam." She greeted me for the last time.

"Oh, and bye Fred. Bye George." She nodded as the twins came from behind me and walked off waving.

"Bye!" George eagerly waved back. I wriggled my eyebrows at him which he purposely ignored.

"Hey, don't ignore me like that!" I smacked him in the arm.

"You know if you like her, you could just tell her. I bet she agrees, no one cannot resist the Weasley Charm." Fred showed off.

"Coming from the person who does not do what he says." George remarked. Fred sent a knowing dark look to his twin which George chose to shrug off.

I knew the underlying meaning of George's words and I couldn't help to feel a little awkwardness running in the air. I faked a cough before trying to clear the awkwardness.

"We better find our family quick before the train station is flooded." I said before walking forward to look for my grandparents aimlessly in the sea of parents, students and families in general.

George and Fred managed to find Mr and Mrs Weasley near a bench with Percy and Ginny already by their side. I managed to spot my grandparents with them as well.

"They are coming here now!" Mrs Weasley was waving towards us.

She immediately pulled Fred and George to a bear hug and kissed both of their cheeks, to which they both groaned at the embarrassment at the same time. I let out a short laugh at their reactions.

"Sam, dear!" Grandma came forward from behind Mrs Weasley and hugged me. "I thought you got lost."

"Your sister should be here by now." She released me.

"She should be here soon, I mean look at the crowd, wouldn't be a surprise if she got lost." Grandpa commented before hugging me as well.

"Ah, would you look at that, speak of the devil." Grandpa Lim remarked as Ron and Lexi came to join the group after separating from Hermione who found her parents and Harry who went to the Dursleys.

"How have you been?" He faced me.

"Good. School was really interesting this year." I said with a double meaning.

"Ah, and I heard something interesting happened with you. Lexi wrote me." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Err…" I widened my eyes. Don't tell me it is about Sirius Black that he knows or even the Fred issue?

"You been accepted to E.A.T program. Good job, Sam!" He patted my shoulder.

"You would have made your parents proud, you certainly made me proud." Grandpa Lim smiled proudly.

"But your grandma there is not too happy, thinks you are too young. Just you know, I am all for it, you will be great." He whispered before fist- punching me. My grandpa is too cool.

"Thanks Grandpa." I smiled.

"Hey, Fred, George." Grandpa Lim patted the twins on the shoulders as they came towards us.

"Hi, Mr Lee." They gave identical greetings.

"How have you two young lads been?" He asked casually.

"Brilliant." They answered at the same time. Grandpa Lee grinned before going off to see Lexi.

"Fred, George. Have you invited Sam?" Mr Weasley appeared in front of us three.

"Oh we forgot!" George slapped his forehead.

"How could we not remember?" Fred followed.

"What?" My curiosity heightened.

"Dad got us tickets to the Quidditch World Cup and we want you to come along." George answered.

"Really, Ron? Of course I would go! Thanks, Mr Weasley!" I could hear Lexi's excited response.

"Guess Ickle ronnekins asked Lexi." Fred said.

"So what about you?" He turned to ask me. "Of course, I would love to!"

"Fantastic." They both said in unison.

"So you are coming over to stay right?" Fred asked eagerly.

"Well…" I dragged. "My Auror training is going to take up my entire vacation….but I guess I could come over during the last two free weeks I have left." I answered.

"We know you can't resist spending time with us, Sam." Fred beamed.

"Who says I want to spend time with you two?" I joked.

"Oh you know you will miss us." George pulled me into a headlock.

"Well, I will try to." I could see my grandparents staring to leave as they waved goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Fred, George! We are leaving now!" Mrs Weasley shouted from across.

"Well, we best are going." George said before I stepped forward to hug him goodbye and I did so the same for Fred.

I pushed my trolley with Lexi as we headed for the car park where Grandpa went ahead to get the car.

"Sam!" I turned to the person calling me, my heart jumped as I saw that Fred was the one.

I stopped my trolley and without words, Lexi took over the handle bar of the trolley and gave me a devious grin.

"Go over to your lover boy." She said to which I protested at her words.

I walked forward to Fred who was a metre away. He was looking a tad nervous and unsure.

"So, what is it?" I spoke up, nervous as well.

"Sam, I want to say…" He started off.

"Yeah?" I was anticipating what he was going to say. He was hesitating and it was getting awkward.

"Fred?" I prompted him once.

"I just want to say, good luck for your Auror training. Don't break any bones." He smiled. I sighed, unsure whether it is of disappointment or relief.

"Thanks Fred. I will try." I smiled back.

He pulled into a warm hug which I felt myself melted into, it felt like the hug meant more. Not a hug between just friends. He placed a kiss on my bangs before releasing me from the hug.

Without more words, we both start going in opposite directions to our families. I sighed once more, placing a hand over my chest, feeling my heart raced. I know Fred, he had something more to say, but he was not telling me.

I turned back to see the ginger head that I gained feelings for and like as if it was fated, he turned his head back. We both had a look of surprise before he gave he gave a lopsided grin and waved goodbye.

I am going to miss him, especially more than I ever felt before.

I waved back and walked faster to join my family, looking forward to returning home and the summer holidays ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>SO. This is the end of The Original Golden Trio. But it is not the end of my story. It's just the beginning of the end. Next story takes place in GOF. More drama, feelings, friendships, love and truth are discovered. <strong>

**I want to sincerely thank all readers that followed through my first journey of writing and I hope you will give me the same support for the 2nd story. I am having a hard time thinking of a title but i already am working on the first chapter of it. Please continue to give much love and support as you did for The Original Golden Trio. :)**

**I am pleased to say my previous chapter had 5 reviews, highest so far. Hopefully because this is the last chapter, we can break a record.**

**THANKS TO THESE LOVELY REVIEWERS: Hallows Searcher, Sweetstrawberry-fondue, ForeverTeamEdward13, Asiangirl143 and Dozy Dora.  
><strong>

**I HOPE TO UPDATE SOON, PLEASE LOOK FORWARD AND REVIEW! :D**


	23. SEQEUEL IS UP!

HELLO MY LOVELY READERS!

THE MOMENT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR IS HERE!

THE SEQUEL TO THE ORIGINAL GOLDEN TRIO IS HERE!

**IT'S CALLED STAY STRONG **

** s/8546587/1/Stay-Strong**

**HERE'S A LINK TO THE STORY: (OR GO TO MY PROFILE TO CLICK FOR THE SEQUEL)  
><strong>

**PLS SUPPORT BY ADDING TO YOUR ALERTS OR ADD IT AS FAVOURITE, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! I ASSURE THE STORY WILL KEEP GETTING BETTER.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, LOVE YA! LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR SUPPORT. **

**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO ON AND READ IT NOW! :-)  
><strong>


End file.
